Genderless I REVAMPED
by GravityLoL
Summary: Every October 10th at Konohagakure no Sato is performed Fox Hunt and Naruko is if forced to go through living hell. What will happen when certain Suna Kunoichi will find out about it? FemFutaNaruxTemari, side AyaxAnko and TsuxShizu/OC/Yuri/RAPE/GORE/BRUTALITY/Swearing/Blood/Killing/REVIEWS PLEASE/I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER/REVAPMING IN PROGRESS/OUT:CH3 REVAMPED/SEQUEL IS OU
1. Chapter I ( Revamped )

And here it is! First chapter of Genderless, it has been revamped at 20.09.2014 by kateg21. Enjoy the reading

Few things at start:

Idea for this popped in my mind from nowhere. There is many fanfics with Naruko, some are even with FutaNaruko but i decided that instead of writing another erotic story, I will write something different. Here is the result. Sad story about acceptance and pain of being different. **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ok, all documents are legit, you can pass. Have a nice day" said the gate guard.<p>

"Thank you very much" she said, taking back her documents.

Temari has passed the gate of Konohagakure no Sato, she was asked by her little brother Gaara, the Kazekage, to deliver some kind of important documents straight to the Hokage. It was fall and the leafs on the trees had changed their natural green color to red, brown, yellow and crimson. She was always charmed by the beauty of konoha, she loved nature which the desert always lacked. Konoha always seemed to her to be a more lively place, so many trees and little animals running around, so many people walking on the street, no sandstorms, just the sun, some clouds and a gentle breese, that brushed her cheeks. She was wearing her black dress with red obi on her stomach and her fan on her back, her hair like always, combined in a quadruple spiky ponytail, black Suna headband on her forehead. It was eight in the morning, even though it was October, it was very hot and a gentle breeze was saving her from sweating.

_I should go straight to the Hokage Mansion, but if i walk around a bit nobody would get mad, right?_ She thought as she shrugged her arms and started to walk around the village. She decided from the start that she'll walk through the alleys that have a few trees. She was enjoying the multicolored leaves above her head and under her feet. For few months now she had been thinking about buying an apartment and move to Konoha but, _No, that's stupid. Gaara and Kankuro need me, maybe Gaara is the Kazekage and Kankuro is the best puppeteer in the village, but they're both sometimes a little stupid and reckless, they would of died a long time ago without me._ She thought shaking her head.

"Sigh, it seems the little garden on my window seal is the only thing i can get" she said as she thought about her little garden mounted on her window seal, with a few of the plants that could grow in the desert.

She didn't notice that it was just five minutes till ten o-clock and she was still on the border of the village. She rushed to the Hokage Mansion, hoping that the Hokage wasn't very angry at her, she was supposed to be at her office an hour and a half ago, she was so late.

She entered the Hokage's office at ten o'clock, panting from running and sweating a little.

"Ohayo, Temari-san, having a nice day?" asked the Hokage standing up from her chair. the Older busty blonde smiled at the younger, who was now red in the cheeks from running.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'm sorry i'm late, i just..."

"Nothing happened." said Tsunade laughing a little. "I saw you this morning, you were walking around the streets, looking at the trees and leaves, didn't ya?"

"Y-you saw me?!" she asked scared.

"Yes, and like i said already, nothing happened." she repeated walking to her and putting her arm around her shoulders. "I'm really glad you enjoy my village."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" she said embarrassed.

"So, can i know the reason why you were so happy walking around?"

"Well...i love nature" she answered as she blushed. "There's nothing to admire in the desert but here...it's like magic for me. Those colors, falling leaves... i love autumn in Konoha."

Tsunade smiled even wider and started to walk with her to a big window placed behind the Hokage's desk.

"Then I'd bet you will enjoy this view."

What Temari saw took her breath away for a second. a Panoramic view of the whole village, with dancing leaves in the air and shaky trees. She was charmed by this view, she wanted to remember it as best she could, who knows when she'll be back in Konoha at this time of the year.

"Amazing" she finally whispered after few seconds.

"Indeed, isn't it?" asked Tsunade who was now sitting in her chair with crossed legs and smile on her face."Gaara told me that you have some documents for me, right?"

But Temari didn't answer, she was still under the charm of the panoramic view of the village. Tsunade chuckled a little which woke up the younger blonde, who was red from embarrassment.

"H-hai Hokage-sama, I'm sorry, here are the documents" she bowed and gave the older women a few sheets of paper.

Tsunade took them and looked at them for a minute, then dropped them on the desk.

"You know, if you want you can move to Konoha" proposed Tsunade.

"WHAT?!" asked Temari red as a tomato. Tsunade laughed at her reaction.

"C'mon, i see it in your eyes. You don't want to leave the village"

Temari sighed and walked from the window to the front of the Hokage desk. She took a deep breath and her eyes came back to its usual look, sharp, strong and cold.

"Yes but i have brothers which i must take care of" she answered in her usual voice.

"Heh, boys huh? They will never grow up" chuckled the Hokage with a smile, remembering her younger brother, Nawaki. Temari also smiled a little and walked to the door.

"Maybe some other day, in another time and under different circumstances, i would take that proposition, but now i must say no Hokage-sama." she said watching the Hokage over her shoulder, with one hand on the knob. Tsunade stood up, crossing her arms over her ample breasts.

"Ok, i understand. Oh, and one more thing, Gaara said you have two days off so you can enjoy Konoha to the fullest."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, there will be a Konoha Festival this evening, so you can enjoy it if ya want" said the older blonde sitting in the chair. "Oh, by the way , i know you usually stop at the Nara clan house water pipe broke and it needs repair so you need go to the hotel".

"Thank you very much for information, Hokage-sama." said Temari bowing.

"Dismissed"

The younger blonde didn't wait long, she rushed from the Hokage office doors to the outside, happy as ever. A whole two days and a festival this evening! It couldn't be any better!

_THANK YOU GAARA! YOURE THE BEST!_ She shouted in her mind. _Ok, what to do first? Maybe another walk? Or the Hot springs? Well, what should i do?_

But her growling stomach interrupted her planning and choose her next target: FOOD!

She started to look for some place to eat and she saw a sign "Ichiraku Ramen". _Why not? Shikamaru said it's good restaurant, why not try it?_

But from a far she was able to hear a loud shout, at which few passing by people disappeared immediately.

"WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT _**IT**_ 'TTEBAYO?!"

"Don't worry Naru-chan, maybe you lost it?"

"I'm sure i have it! I putt that coupon in my jacket!"

_Why I'm not surprised?_ Temari asked herself.

Behind a curtain at the entrance, she found Naruko, flicking her jacket - orange with black sleeves - over and over. In the Suna kunoichi eyes, Naruko was pretty. Twin blond sided ponytails that was ending at her sholder blades, fox like whiskers - three per side - on her puffy cheeks, soft tiny pink lips, and big ocean blue eyes, all of it placed on a heart like face. She wore black t-shirt that showed a little of cleavage, she had what looked to be C-cup breasts. Orange shorts and ninja protectors on her legs with standard, black ninja shoes.

"ARGH! Where is it?!" she shouted throwing her jacket on the seat and crossing her arms over her breasts, an angry look in her eyes and cheeks red from rage.

Then, out of nowhere, her hand dived in her cleavage and in her bra. the Brunette waitress blushed a little but waited patiently. After a while she took her hand from inside her cleavage and shouted happily with a wriggled coupon in her hands "I FOUND IT DATTEBAYO! Why i didn't think about my bra?" Naruko grinned like mad and handed the coupon to the waitress which she took carefully in two fingers and put it under the table. "Thank you Ayame-nechan, it was great" said the Blonde putting her jacket on and turning around in the direction of the entrance, then she noticed Temari who was smirking deviously at her. "YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she asked pointing her finger at her.

"I'm happy to see you too Naruko."answered Temari chuckling and walking closer to her "I delivered some important documents to the Hokage and as a payoff i got two days free."

"Lucky." she admitted, not too happy hearing it. " I can bet ya want to go on a date with Shikamaru at the festival, huh?"

"Actually no. He's on a mission so maybe we can go together?" asked the suna girl. Naruko reaction was...weird. For a second, Temari saw deep fear and sadness, panic which in a flash was replaced with a sad, false smile.

"I'm sorry but i have things to do" she answered sadly, avoiding her gaze. Naruko started to wiggle a little, she could tell that the fox-cheeked blonde was feeling uneasy.

"You sure? C'mon, it's gonna be fun!" she asked once again.

"Sorry, i can't. Beside, i don't like that festival" she answered, sad smile still on her face.

_Why I'm feeling that I hit some sensitive wound? in a flash from cheerful she started to act like somebody has scolded her pretty bad…_

"You don't?" asked Temari, surprised by the answer. Naruko walked past her, stopping at the entrance.

"Yes, now I'm sorry but i must go, i must do some shopping. Bye Temari-san." she waved lightly and walked away.

Still, Temari was feeling... weird. _Why do I have a feeling that I asked about something I shouldn't of? What's more, what with her behavior? In one second, she's the cheerful girl I always knew and in the next, she's a fragile and scared little girl. And that Answer "I don't like that festival" What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"Why did you ask?"

Temari turned her head to the waitress. the Brunette was looking at her with anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you a question. Why did you ask her out?" she repeated

"I said something wrong?" she asked confused. the waitress slammed her hand on the table, pure anger in her eyes. Temari took a step back.

"I will tell you something: Leave her alone, she's had enough pain in her life!"

"Stop this!" shouted a third voice.

Suddenly from behind the blond came a woman. Her violet hair was pinned up in a spiky ponytail and bangs that shadowed her forehead protector, brown eyes with a dango stick in her mouth, she wore a fishnet shirt under her grey trench coat which slightly covered her large breasts, a brown miniskirt and protectors on her legs with shot heeled ninja shoes.

"What's going on here?" asked the unknown woman.

Both Temari and Ayame didn't say anything. the woman looked at the brunette and later at a confused Temari.

"Is it about Naruko?" asked the pineapple haired woman.

"Yes." Answered Ayame. the violet haired woman looked at Temari and at her headband, after that she sighed and took the stick from her mouth.

"I assume you're Naruko's friend, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Sabaku no Temari and you are…?"

"Mitarashi Anko." She answered holding out her hand. Temari took it and shook it firmly. "I bet you don't have any idea what just happened here and you only wanted to eat some ramen, right?"

"Well…yeah but…"

"C'mon. Let's sit, we'll eat and talk". She proposed taking her to the seats.

Temari was still feeling confused. What the hell happened here? And why are both of them are so concerned about Naruko? They both sat at seats and while Temari was suspicious about this whole situation, Anko was smiling and acting like nothing happened.

"The usual for me Ayame-chan" Anko said to the waitress and looked at Temari "What about you?"

"Some answers would be nice." She said bluntly. Anko smirked.

"Well, I believe they don't have those in the menu but maybe some Pork Ramen, huh?"

Temari only sighed and looked at the menu.

"Miso Ramen for me, please" she said, putting the menu down and looking at Anko, which was staring at her intensively.

"Didn't we meet before?" she asked.

"Maybe at the chunnin exams 3 years ago." said Temari " You were the protector of the second stage at the Forest of Death."

Anko didn't move for a while, her eyes still narrowed in the deepest of her memories, after a while she finally laughed.

"Yeah, I remember you now. You were this ugly, flat chested kunoichi from Suna. Man you've sure grown up a lot, you looked like a boy back then."

_FLAT CHESTED, UGLY?! LOOKED LIKE A BOY?!_

"AND WHAT THE HELL **THAT** SUPPOSUED TO MEAN?!" shouted the blonde catching her coat and bringing her closer, face to face and while Temari was angry as hell, Anko only laughed having fun from teasing the younger kunoichi.

"Nothing, only that you matured and look cute now, nothing like back then".

"Here's your orders" said Ayame showing them two bowls of Ramen on the table. Temari let her go and coughed, cooling herself down and taking her chopsticks.

"Itadakima-"

"Can you pay? I forgot my wallet."Anko asked giving her puppy eyes.

*SNAP* the Chopsticks in Temari's hand broke in half and she gave Anko a deadly glare. She was really, really pissed off now while Anko was still giving her puppy eyes. the Suna Kunoiuchi took few deep breaths and took out her wallet.

"Ok, how much it is?" she asked.

"4,700 Ryo" Ayame answered happily. With a sigh, Temari gave her the money, took some new chopsticks and started to eat.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting to come here today" Anko said also taking her chopsticks and starting to eat "I was on the road to a gate where the rest of the team is waiting for me"

"Then you should hurry" the blond said coldly.

"Well, since he's always hours late and everybody end up waiting for him, nothing bad will happen if he has to wait for me this time" she said chuckling a little " By the way, as I remember, there was two boys in your team, that weird red haired guy and the creepy cat like dude"

"You're talking about my brothers, you know? the Kazekage and the ambassador of the village." Scolded Temari.

"NO WAY!" shouted Anko almost choking on her noodles " Your brother Is the Kazekage?!"

Temari smirked a little. Say what you want but it was a really nice feeling having your youngest brother as a Kage.

"Yes, Sabaku no Gaara is my youngest brother and he's the Kazekage while Kankuro is the best puppeteer in the village and is one of Gaara's advisors and ambassadors, just like me" she said .

"You're the oldest?"

"Yes, I'm eighteen now. Kankuro is seventeen and Gaara is sixteen". She admitted

"Isn't he's too young for Kage? I mean, he's still just a chi..teenager." She corrected herself when saw Temari glaring at her madly.

"Yes, he is but… he deserves it, more than anyone in the village" she answered with a calm voice.

Anko was looking at her with caution and Temari saw her. She was testing her, checking her, is she good enough to know about Naruko but this was driving Temari crazy. She was sitting here for almost half an hour and she still didn't know anything about this. Why? She only wanted to know and help her if it was needed.

"Aaah, that's the stuff." Said Anko licking her lips after finishing her bowl. "It really taste better when someone else paid for it"

_Finally, now, attack her!_

"Great. Now, can i-" but as fast as she started to talk, Temari was, once again, interrupted.

"And how are-"

"CAN YOU STOP THIS ALREADY?!" she roared standing up and waving her hand at the older Kunoichi which was now stunned and surprised about her reaction. " I came here to eat some ramen and enjoy my two free days in this beautiful village but I found out that Naruko has some secret which is more important than anything here! I don't want to hurt her, I only want to help her, just like she helped me and my brothers! She's my friend, god dammit! What else do you need to check to tell me what's going on with her?!"

Both Anko and Ayame was stunned after hearing her confession. They looked at each other and both nodded their heads, smiling warmly.

"I think she really wants and deserves to know." said Ayame pushing a button under the table and closing the entrance.

_Ok, what the hell is going on here?! Why did she close the entrance?!_

Anko stood up with a serious face and put her hands on Temari shoulders, looking her in the eyes. She was now dead serious.

"What you hear here, you can't tell anybody. Even your brothers.

"Will I finally get some explanations?" asked Temari confused, looking at Ayame and once again at Anko, who took deep breath.

"You know about the festival that's going to start this evening, right?"

Temari nodded her head.

"do You know why we put the festival on today?"

This time, Temari shaked her head.

"You see, sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi attacked our village. That damn fox killed many people and destroyed almost half of the village. the Yondaime Hokage defeated the beast and sealed it inside his newborn daughter but he and his wife paid the highest price to save their child and the village."

"This baby was Naruko" said Temari shocking both woman.

"How did you know that?" asked Ayame.

"Long story, but I know. " she answered, both of the women raised there eybrow "Ok, Naruko is the Kyuubi jinchuriki, so what? That's the secret?"

"Well…it's just part of it"

_Part? Ok, now I'm totally confused._

"You see, even though Naruko is a girl, she's different from me or you"

_What?! Does she have a third boob or is she hiding a tail or something?_

"You see…she has something attached to her body that shouldn't be on any girl." She said. "Because of this, every 10th of October many rouge ninjas and citizens are…well…"

"Every year there's a so called "Hunting" where Naruko is the victim." Said Ayame with sorrow in her voice. Anko looked at her, worried and also somehow sad. Suddenly, Temaris body stiffened. Why was she starting to feel anger? _Wait…a Victim? Hunting? Wait…don't tell me…_

"They chase her every year. The whole village, since she was four years old." She continued, her body started to tremble " For the whole day, she's forced to run for her life, run to escape from a punishment she dosent deserve, she didn't do anything wrong!" Ayame shouted with tears in her eyes.

"You see, even after all these years and the Hokages interventions, some people still believe that Naruko is the Kyuubi in human form, that the demon took control over her mind and body." Said Anko closing her eyes for a second. " That's why they treat her like a demon. They scold her, beat her, call her names…and even rape her. They call her 'Bitch', 'Whore', 'slut', 'demon', 'Genderless' …"

"Why 'Genderless'?"" Asked Temari.

"That's your question?" said Anko little surprised. She was sure she would yell but Temari was calm, pain and sorrow in her eyes but she was still calm.

"Gaara was a jinchuriki, I know what their lives are like."

Temari was shocked. She couldn't believe this but now she knew, why Naruko was so depressed about her proposition . She knew that a jinchurikis life isn't easy, Gaara still has nightmares from when he was a kid, when he was treated lower than trash. After the nightmares, he always cried and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night and later, at free time, he needed her and Kankuro to comfort him a little, to build him up. But Naruko…

"Still, I can't figure out why they call her 'Genderless'. I mean, Naruko is a girl, a female, right?"

Temari asked a little puzzled. Anko quickly glanced at Ayame which gave her soft nod.

"You see, Naruko has both male and female attributes. "

"What?!" asked shocked blonde.

"You see.. because of the Kyuubi, Naruko has a penis attached to her body. That's why she's called 'Genderless' . It seems that Naruko's mother was also the Kyuubi vessel, that's why…"

"She has those fox whiskers. the Kyuubi affected the pregnancy" said Temari. She started to understand everything. Still, something was missing. "Why did everyone let this happen? Why you don't protect her?! Why is nobody taking care of her?!"

Anko took her hands from her arms, sat on a chair and covered her face in her hands.

"We do but… it's unofficial, we can't act like we...like I would want to. I asked both Sandaime and Godaime to do something but they cannot act like this. It's a SSS class secret, yet, somebody found out and now it's public information." Anko's hands turned into fists, her voice was getting more angry, her body started to shake, her voice was shaking "I once protected Naruko on her birthday but there was too many of them. as a result, i was captured and forced to look at what they have been doing to her. Both men and women, raping and beating her, she was only eight! For god's sake!" she shouted slamming her hands on the table, a few tears dropping from her eyes. " I heard her, she was repeating 'I'm sorry, please, leave me alone! I didn't' do anything wrong! Why do you do this to me!? PLEASE, STOP' Still… they never stopped. It's one of my worst nightmares"

Temari wasn't angry, she was pissed off like never before, she wanted to beat all those people to death, to cut their heads off with windblades. Fuck walking around the village, she was going back to the Hokage's office as fast as possible. Her fists were trembling and her teeth were grinding against each other, stopping her raging breath from escaping her mouth. Ayame was crying silently and Anko was continuing her story with closed eyes

"Since Naruko started the Academy, it's gotten worse. Children were laughing at her all the time, she looked like a bag of bones, dirty clothes, like she came from some kind of hell. I, Ayame and her father, many people want to protect her, help her, do something for her but... we can't."

Ayame sniffed and brushed her tears with a sleeve.

"My father and I feed her but we can't do anything more. a Few of these guys came here one day and demolished our restaurant, twisting my father arm and stabbing me a few times . They told us they won't kill us because we feed their toy. Since that time, whenever i see Naruko smile while she eats ramen...i fell horrible!"

Ayame yelled painfully, collapsing on her knees.

"We can't do a thing, everybody is scared of the consequences. Every time i see her smile, in my mind i see her beaten to death and hear her crying and yelling! I can't sleep at night because I feel like a monster!"

Anko stood up and sat next to Ayame, hugging her and calming her down. Ayame has lost her voice but Anko still had the willpower to talk.

"Since she graduated from the Academy, Kakashi put some protective seals on her apartment and told her to not come out. It is better but these people know here she lives and go there at every 10th of October night. They yell and scream, they call her names and slam at her door, windows and walls. Since they can't torture her physically, they now attack her psychic."

"But... she act's so cheerful, and is always laughing and smiling...like nothing happened" Temari said shocked.

"She's scared. Sacred to the bone. She has friends now and they know it, they already told her that if anybody finds out, they're going to kill them. She decided to suffer, to pretend that everything is all right for her friends sake. Still, I'm worried about her, every year is worse than the previous and always after these attacks, she's just an empty shell. I can't stand it anymore, you know? She also can't, she said to me few years ago that she wanted to try suicide. I'm scared that she will one day do it."

Finlay, Anko's voice has given in and she also started to cry. Temari clenched her fist, took her fan out, opened it and waved it in front of metal entrance, cutting it into little squares.

"Where are you going?" asked Anko.

"I'm going to end this" she spit out with venom putting her fan on her back and rushing to the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

><p>And here it is. First chapter of new, Revamped 'Genderless'.<p>

Feel free to write reviews and and opinions about new versions of old chapters.

**GravityLoL and kateg21 say thanks for your opinions and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter II ( Revamped )

**And here it is, second chapter of 'Genderless', revamped at 20.09.2014 by kateg21. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"what's it look like?" asked Tsunade sitting in her chair.<p>

"Well... we have a large budget for the festival this year so i think it will be a really good show this time" answered Shizune looking at the documents and Tsunade smiled at that answer.

Suddenly, both of them heard a rustle outside the office. Some yelling, a scream and some powerful wind blows. Then, out of nowhere, the doors from the office flew through the whole length of the room, launched in the air from a powerful blow. Temari was standing in place of the doors, Her fan opened to the first moon and her gaze angry like never befor, her teeth grinding against each other.

"Temari-san, what are you doing?" shouted an angry Shizune as she covered her boss.

"I could ask you the same question. " she answered closing her fan and entering the office. " What are you doing here, instead of protecting Naruko? "

Both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widen in shock.

" Who told you? " asked Tsunade looking at her with a serious gaze. Temari slammed her fist into the nearest wall.

" It doesn't matter. What's important is that Naruko needs protection! Why won't you help her? "

"You do realize there are consequences for bargain in my office like this? " asked Tsunade rising up from her chair with a serious look on her face.

" Yes, I do and they are nothing compared to hell that Naruko has gone through. "she shouted back. "How can you sit there and let things like this happen? Why don't you get up off you're ass and start doing something about this? ANSWEAR ME!"

"You see... it complicated and... "

Temari snapped her fingers and faster than the eye could blink, she was behind Tsunade with a Kunai at her throat. the Blond Hokage gulped while Shizune was staring at them in shock.

" You don't deserve to sit here. "she whispered to her. " You never deserved to. "

" Stand back from Hokage-sama! "Shouted Shizune.

"Don't worry, i won't hurt her" she said. "I want some answers."

But before she asked, Temrai felt a huge pain from the back of her neck, then her vision became blurry and she fell to the ground, groaning and drooling on the floor.

***Five hours later***

Temari woke up in the jail cell. Her neck was killing her and the right side of her face was giving her a major pain. She slowly stood up from the ground, hanging her neck and groaning painfully. When she looked around she found Shizune staring at her from the other side of the cell.

"Why did you put me in the jail?"

"For safety. " she answered" What happened? You don't act like this. What's gotten into you?""

"I'm just trying to change something." she shouted back "I'm trying to help Naruko, that's all!"

"Who told you about this?"

"Do it really matter now?" asked Temari coming closer and putting her hands on the bars. Shizune was looking at her with sadness, shame and guilt.

"Listen, both me and Tsunade-sama wanted to help her but…"

She was cut off when Tsunade entered the hall and walked over to her. Temari wanted to set Tsunade on fire with her burning gaze, in the last few hours she had changed her mind about the current Hokage. Tsunade took deep breath and she looked at Temari.

"Temari-san, listen, I know it's not something that we should discuss but I need you to tell me; How much do you know about this?" she asked.

"Everything." She answered. " Those two knew very much about that but I still don't get something. Why didn't both you and the previous Hokage lift a finger to do something about it?"

"You see…we want to do something but we can't." said the older blonde closing her eyes " I can't let Konoha go bankrupt".

_Bankrupt? Wait a minute.._

"How is Konoha's finances is connected to Naruko? I don't get it at all!" shouted Temari gripping the bars tighter. Tsunade sighed and came closer, drawing her face as close as possible to her ear and started to whisper.

" You see…the leader of these people is the Daymio's nephew. He is also the councilman who is responsible for our budget every year. "

What Temari heard was beyond her limit. If not for the cell wall, she would now beat her to the death. How? It's unhuman, to sell a child for few ryos!?

"He said that if we stop him from this, he will cut our budget as low as it can possiblely be. At first he wanted to buy her but Sensei, the previous Hokage, told him that she's not for sale. Sarutobi-sensei wanted to do something but he couldn't, it was looking like that man also had something on Hiruzen what could end his Hokage career."

"How did everybody find out about Naruko?"

"It was the Yondaime last will. He wanted all the people to know that Naruko is a heroine who accepted the Kyuubi inside of her, that she's his new vessel and should be treated like a heroine but…you know the result."

"I'm not asking about that." She answered giving them a death glare.

Both Tsunade and Shizune gulped, knowing what would come next.

"How did they find out about Naruko's body?" she asked with rage in her eyes. " How did the little kids know about her condition?! "

Both women looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"It just came out, I assume it was during some prank or something, I don't know and Sarutobi-sensei didn't find out."

With a loud thud, Tsunade suddenly had been pulled even closer to the bars. Temari clenched her fists in her coat and brought her as close as possible. Her face in pure rage, eyes sending death glare and teeth tightened so much it hurt

"Tell me just one thing. How can you, a Godmother of her, look at the mirror and not feel disgusted knowing what's going on?"

Her words were full of rage and were dripping with anger and venom. Shizune was just looking at them, she was there but felt like she wasn't. Few tears had fallen from Tsunade's face while she took a deep, irregular breath.

"And why do you assume I don't?" answered the blond Hokage. " Every year I must celebrate with the villagers the defeat of the Kyuubi sixteen years ago. While I pretend to be happy like many others, I want to scream inside." Tsunade's hands clenched and started to tremble. " I want to scream to Kami, I want to run to her and stop it but... with all my willpower I'm forcing myself to stay. To stay and endure it. Every year this feeling is stronger and stronger and I fear that one day I may not be able to convince myself and I will run to her."

"Then let me run." Said Temari "I will run for you and for everyone who wants to help her. "

"Believe me, I would want to but… but I can't let you go like that." She told her wipeing her tears away. "do You know how this is going to look? Suna's representative killing the Fire Country Daymio? There will be a war from this and I'm sure that even Naruko don't want to start a war because of her."

_She's right. _Thought Temari. _There can be a war from this, in my rage I didn't think about it. Damn! What now?! I won't stand aside doing nothing knowing what's going on!_

"I need to find a way" growled Temari letting Tsunade go. Blond Kage looked carefully at Temari, analyzing everything she knew about her. She was strong and her skills were amazing, her will was unbeatable, she was tough but also kind when it was needed. Still, she didn't know one thing about her.

"Why do you want to help Naruko so much?" asked Tsunade with a soft tone.

Temari looked up surprised at the older blond.

"Why are you asking?"

"I need to know why you're so desperate to help my goddaughter. Maybe I'm not the best godmother but I'm still her only family." Answered Tsunade firmly.

Temari took deep breath and blushed a little.

"I just… I don't know why, ok?" she said blushing madly. " It's just that when I found about it, something inside me wanted to stop it. I couldn't stand when Gaara was insulted because of Shukaku when he was little and when he became a monster… both me and Kankuro didn't know what to do. We were scared and were living in that fear for almost five years. Then, _she_ came."

"Naruko?" asked Tsunade and younger girl noded.

„Yes. She changed him. She overcame all this hate he accumulated over the years, she took it all on herself and…won. From that day, my little brother was back. This was one of the happiest moments in my life so far. " Temari let a few tears drop from her eyes. She wasn't embarrassed of them, these were tears of joy and she was happy remembering those days. A bright smile has appeared on her face. "From that time, I understood that I owe Naruko much more than a simple 'Thank you', for a long time Naruko was a heroine in my life, I was proud I knew her, I admired her for everything. Her will, her never disappearing smile and her whole person, that despite the fact that she was the same as Gaara she could still be happy and enjoy life, and never give up. " then her smile disappeared and her angry gaze came back. " I couldn't understand why Naruko reacted so weird when I asked her about this evening… that was when that waitress at Ichiraku shouted at me. We started to argue and then that Mitarashi girl came in. I found out from them about all of this." She admitted sadly. " I can't stand it. Why such a great person as Naruko is treated like that? She's supposed to be a heroine, she should be the same happy girl I knew from a long time ago.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her. In those dark times, there was somebody who admired Naruko and trully, from the bottom of her heart, wanted to help her. There was still somebody who wanted to fight, to not give up. the blond kage smiled.

"Shizune"

"H-hai"

"Search our armory, maybe there's some free equipment without the Konoha emblems on it. And some good paint, black and red. " she said looking at her apprentice. the dark haired woman quickly run off and Temari looked puzzled at the woman standing before her.

"Hokage-sama, don't tell me…"

"You can't work as an official Kunoichi but I will give you a chance." Answered Tsunade taking a key from the pocket of her kimono and opening the cell doors. "C'mon, the sun is going down, we only have a few hours."

Temari couldn't believe what she heard. she'll really get a chance to save her. She took a step and looked at the hokage. Tsunade saw determination in her gaze and the fire of something she couldn't figure out but she was sure it was a positive feeling.

"I will not disappoint you, Hokage-sama".

***Unknown localization***

"Hey, guys, wait for me."

a Little blond girl with long twin ponytails ran through the kindergarten playground chasing the other kids. All the kids already separated for other groups. Boys for two and girls for three, in each was three or four children. And there she was. Looking frightened at the others, in a baggy and dirty, grey dress with whiskers on her cheeks and big, sky blue sad eyes. She didn't knew where to go, every group sends her a glare telling her 'Don't come closer, we don't want you'. She didn't know why everyone hated her, she hasnt done anything wrong, she just wanted to play with the other kids. She didn't know that this was because of her looks, the other kids clothes were always high-priced, new and shiny while her's… if it was clean enough and was fitting for her, she wore them. She thought that maybe it was because she didn't know about what they're talking about, cuz the girls were always talking about fancy things, 'Too fancy for her', like one of the girls explained it to her, and as for the boys… well… thay were boys, 'You don't get it cuz you're a girl' was the best explanation she ever got. Still… she didn't know where she belonged.

A woman walked up to them, a tall brunette in white pants and a violet shirt with an average bust , she was taking care of their group, she didn't like Naruko just as many adults didnt but when at work she threated her as 'nice' as she could stand to. She was an ex-kunoichi jonin who was forced to retire because of some major injury and was unable to fully recover and she found out that ANBU was watching over the little blond so she decided to play nice for her.

"Miss Ayase, nobody wants to play with me" said Naruko looking up with a fragile face at the adult. Her gaze was cold, like she didn't care about her but was forced to do it.

"Then play by yourself" she answered crossing her arms under her breasts.

"But I want to play with the others!" yelled Naruko. Ayase looked at her, then she sucked her teeth and kneeled before her.

"Listen you little 'dem'...bitch, I don't care about you so you play alone and don't bother me or you're coming back inside kindergarten for the rest of the day. Understood?"

"No! Why can't i ever play with the other kids? Why is everyone are running from me?!" shouted Naruko looking furiously at the adult, tears gathering in her eyes. " I just want to play!"

the woman started to lose her nerves, then a group of girls came to them.

"Don't worry miss Ayase, we will play with her" said the leader of the group of girls. the group was formed of three girls, all of them wore fancy shirts, dresses, pants, skirts, and panties even. only fancy and high-priced stuff. There was a blonde, Shizuka, which was leading the group, a brunette, Ayami and another blonde, Hayako. Naruko knew that these girl weren't nice, they always joked and laughed at her, even when miss Ayase was near but as long as Naruko didn't bother her, she didn't care.

"Really? thats nice from your side Shizuka." She said cheerfully. After that she stood up said "Play nice" and walked away. All the girls looked at Naruko with devious smiles.

"And for this you yelled like idiot?" asked Shizuka while her friends surrounded Naruko. " I bet now you would prefer to go back inside, huh?"

Naruko looked at Ayami and Hayako, all of them smirked at her but Naruko wasent scared.

"And what do you want to do now? Call me names again? Cut my dress? Cover me in mud?" asked Naruko remembering her earlier 'punishments' as Shizuka called it.

"Not this time. You were a bad girl and you deserve an extra special punishment" said Shizuka snapping her fingers. Both Ayami and Hayako pinned her to the near by tree. Naruko started to furiously kick and shout, gaining everyones attention.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Not yet" answered Shizuka and after that she yelled "Hey, everyone, who want to see what's under Naruko's dress?"

All the groups gathered immediately, surrounding Naruko, as she was pinned to the tree, in a half circle.

"Are you crazy?!" asked the whiskered blond, now blushing a very bright red" Let me go already, you meanie!"

*SMACK*

Naruko was bitchslaped by Shizuka who laughed at her.

"You're not in any position to be giveing me orders and you will never be. Now shut up!"

Shizuka's hand reached under her dress and pulled it up, revealing her dirty gray panties.

"Man, even her underwear is gross" shouted some girl

"I bet it's secondhand" shouted another

"Please! Stop it already!" shouted Naruko now crying " I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry so please, let me go!"

"Not a chance" answered Shizuka catching the top of her panties "Ok, who want's to see what's inside?!"

"TAKE THEM OFF! TAKE THEM OFF!" shouted the other kids.

Naruko was terrified, she always hated those punishments but now was scared like never before. Shizuka fingers slipped in her panties and pulled them down laughing loudly.

"And here is Narukos…what?" you have a wee wee?!

Everyone was shocked. all the girls expected a pussy the same as in their case, the boy's expected something other than them but what everybody saw was beyond their understanding.

"Naurko is a boy?!"

Everyone started to grumble and whisper. How? Naurko was a girl, right?

"No! I'm a girl!" she shouted back, her tears running down her cheeks.

"If so, then why do you have a wee wee?" asked Shizuka " Only boys have a wee wee!"

"That's not true!" shouted Naruko. All the kids bursted with laugh and Naruko tears ran faster acros her cheeks from her now water-like blue eyes.

"It is, look!"

Shizuka stood up and pulled up her skirt and pulled down her clean white panties to show her little pussy to Naruko as did a few other girls as well. She was scared. She was sure every girl was like her, that she was like all of them but here she was proven wrong. Was she the only girl with a different body?

"This is how we, true girls, look down there" said Shizuka pulling up her panties and dropping her skirt. " And you're some kind of fake" continued the girl laughing madly. She kneeled down. Before her eyes was a penis with testicles but she also saw a bit liquid dripping down from under her balls. She looked deeper and touched what was under her balls. She squealed like mad.

"Hey, she also has girl parts!" she shouted.

"So is she a girl?" asked Ayami.

"Or is he a boy?" asked Hayako.

Shizuka stood up with a devious smirk and looked at her.

"You're not a boy but you're also a not a girl." She said with satisfaction "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki! A girl! Please, believe me!" shouted a desperate Naruko.

"Hey, is there a third gender?" asked some girl.

"Of course not. We have boys and girls" answered some boy. Shiuzka came closer to the defeated Naruko, her tears were big and were running furiously. She didn't bother about it anymore, she was too embarrassed, she was humiliated to the bone. She took Naurko's mouth in her hand and forced her to look on her.

"So Naruko is genderless, and is 'it', not 'she' or 'he' but 'it'. That's who you are Naruko. You're genderless!"

All the children started to laugh, both Ayami and Hayako stopped to pin her down and started to laugh with the rest children, pointing fingers on her. All of them repeated "Genderless! Genderless!". Naurko broke down, she sat down, not bothering to cover her revealed private areas, she started to cry and scream.

***Naruko apartment, evening***

The tall blond girl sat up from her bed, slowly opening her eyes and looked on the clock. Only two hours before the festival starts. It was time to check her stuff one last time to see if she is ready, so she groaned and walked to the fridge. She wanted to be sure she had everything she needed to survive this night and she needed food, something to drink and something to … keep her mind busy, to distract her from this nightmare. She hated it, she didn't know why she was letting these people do it for her.

'_If you say a word about it to anyone, we will know about it and kill all of you're friends.'_

Yeah… maybe that's why. She was scared. Scared about her friends peaceful lives. She worked hard to not be seen as "Genderless", to be seen as kunoichi, she worked hard on her trip with Jiraya who took care of her. She grew up, she gained weight and got stronger, she got some abs on her stomach, but she still had her feminie look. She had a good sized bust now. She knew she was stronger than them, she knew she could do it, that she could beat them, she was strong enough to do it, she defeated the Akatsuki members who kidnapped Gaara! She was strong enough to do it!

Still… just the mere thought of all these men and women ready to rape her… her body started to fidget. She shook her body and took deep breath to calm herself.

She hated it and she knew she could end it on her own but fear of failure and punishment that could involve hurting her friends…she couldn't stand it. She loved her friends more than anything and wanted to protect all of them; Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Anko, Ayame ,Teuchi-ojiji, Tsunade, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji…all of them. She was ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends. there was also a time when she thought about suicide but that would only mean she choose the easy way out, that was not an option, she'll protect the people who are dear to her, no matter what.

the blond opened the fridge again.

_Let's see… milk; check, butter; check, eggs; check, ham; check, cheese check… damn! There's no orange juice or bread! I will need to go get some. _

Disappointed in her discovery, Naruko walked in to her room and put on a blue tube top, a black pants and put her sandals on. When she caught the knob from the doors, Kakashi's words echoed In her mind.

_Don't go out after 6 p.m. Never, no matter the reason._

Naruko gulped. It's was quarter past six. But… she needed to…

"I'm just going to the nearby store, it's only a few minutes. What can go wrong?" she said to herself opening the doors, getting out and closing her apartment with the keys. She didn't know that the neighbors looked at her from a window and chuckled at the sight of her from the opposite side of the street.

* * *

><p>Feel free to post your opinions about chapter and new revamped versions.<p>

Next revamped chapter will be soon.

**GravityLoL and kateg21 says 'thanks' for reading and any reviews!**


	3. Chapter III (Revamped)

And here we have next chapter, REVAMPED BY **igiveuoneguess **AT 2/10/14.

**Leave a review!**

**ENJOY**!

* * *

><p>"Phew… I somehow got everything I needed." Sighed Naruko coming back from a store with a bottle of orange juice in her hand.<p>

Still, something was bothering her. Why was the seller so slow? He was like a turtle, moving in slow motion. Still, she didn't let it bother her.

The Sun had gone down already and only the last rays of light could be seen on the sky. She had an hour before the festival would start, so she knew she had to hurry and get back home. She started to run to her apartment, her keys already in her hand, ready to be inserted into the lock. When she arrived to her living complex and got to her door, something was weird. She felt someone's eyes on her. Cold sweat dripped from her neck and chin. She shook her head, it had to have been her imagination, right? She put the keys in the lock and gripped the knob.

However, she felt something sticky, hot and gooey in her hand. '_No…please, don't.'_ She yanked her hand from the knob and carefully inspected it. The now identified white fluid was on her hand, dripping slowly between her fingers.

"Hello again Naruko-kun."

This second she heard that voice, Naruko went stiff. No matter how hard she tried she could not get her body to move, but her eyes went wide in shock. That voice. That disgusting male voice, dripping with lust and self-confidence. He was now laughing and looking at her. Still, she couldn't make the slightest move.

"Oh Kami, how long it has been? A year? Two years? Three?" he asked with a sick happiness in his voice. "You look stunning; you've become a little vixen."

He praised, inching closer to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. The same short, spiky blond hair with a low ponytail at his back, black shirt with a ying-yang necklace and brown shorts, and the silver watch on his left hand. For a man in his mid-thirties, he was big and muscular, his shirt obviously straining against his developed body. He stood now behind her, inhaling her scent.

"Oh, you smell so nice. I like that smell. New shampoo? I must tell ya, you look more womanly now. Those slender, smooth legs, those hips and-UGH!"

Naruko finally forced her body to move, turning around and slamming the bottle of juice right across his face, making him fall over the railing and onto the ground. She quickly opened her door, got in and slammed it, locking it tightly. Her heart was pounding so fast that she thought it would explode. She ran to her kitchen and washed the soiled hand under the water.

"Damnit"

She tried to settle down and calm her racing heart, and after a minute it settled down. She turned off the water, put her hands on the table and took a deep breath.

"Ok, calm down Naruko, calm down." She sighed closing her eyes "Just go to your room, close the curtains, crawl under the blanket and pretend like you're not here, like always."

She sighed once again and took a sip from the glass of water sitting on the counter. But when the water began to travel down her throat, something alarmed her. "_WAIT! I didn't pour a glass of water today!"_

She immediately separated the glass from her lips and threw it, ignoring the sound of it smashing on the wall, and clenched her throat, wanting to stop the droplets of water, but it was too late. She started to cough loudly, the strength in her legs quickly leaving her, and she fell to her knees. She started to feel a heat from inside her body, that heat she hated, that disgusting warmth spreading through her that only served to remind her of her painful childhood.

She started to wonder, _"How?! Only I have keys, only I can enter my house!"_ she clenched her teeth. "_How?! When?!"_

"Kukuku, how are you feeling Naruko-kun, heated up?"

"_No…Kami please…no."_

Standing in the entryway to the kitchen was the man she'd just knocked over the railing mere minutes ago. He was smirking madly, his little eyes piercing her and looking through her clothes. She hated it whereas he loved it, she felt naked and defenseless whereas he felt powerful and all mighty.

"How did you get there?" she hissed, trying to move but her legs still wouldn't respond while a heat continued to spread.

"Simple. I made a spare key." He chuckled. "It was easy, when you were in the public bath, one of my little vixens came to the changing room and took your key, and before you finished up, we placed it back. After we made our own spare, of course."

He slowly stepped closer, his disgusting smile pissed her off but she couldn't move. He crouched before her and took her chin in his big hand, bringing her closer. He placed his lips near her ear and she flinched as she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"You know, I found a new fetish. A few weeks ago, before you came back, I raped some strong-willed kunoichi. And I noticed I loved how she cried, how she denied the fact that I rammed her hard and wild, she'd say over and over again that she didn't feel anything. She denied the pleasure she knew she received from me. Yet, the very next day, she committed suicide, jumping from the top of the Hokage's Mountain. "

His free hand traveled from his pocket to her neck and started going down., starting from her cheeks and slowly traveling down, making Naruko shiver more lower he decided to go.

"She couldn't stand the fight with her own body. She was disgusted by herself. She hated how slutty her body had become after I was done with her. So she decided to kill herself, cuz it was easier than accepting the truth. She was so stupid… to leave her only daughter. But not so long after her death, her daughter joined her in the same way… well… almost the same."

His hand caressed her breast, to which Naruko jumped a little and lightly moaned. He smirked.

"I see your body is starting to give into its deepest desires. Oh how I've missed hearing your sweet moans." He said, his breath becoming more ragged and he started to squeeze her young, squishy breast. "Your breasts are so soft… I can't wait until I suck them and coat them in my sperm again."

"Over…my dead…body" growled Naruko between moans.

"You're too fancy a toy to let you die so soon" he admitted, his hand came down and stopped at her belly "Nice, you got some abs but you still have that flat belly I love so much."

"Die… in hell… you sick fuck" she cursed though her teeth. The man stopped his assault on her body and looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Oh my, Naruko-chan, why do you say such things to me?" he asked, playing innocent. "I just want to give you some LOVE" with this, he smashed his fist under her chin, launching her through a window in the kitchen. She landed on the street below, surrounded by shattered pieces of glass. Knowing she had no other choice, she slowly stood up and started to run away.

"You can run but you won't escape!"

She ran, her body still burning with desire but she pushed away the feeling, forcing her legs to run and praying they wouldn't ever stop.

_Run. Run away! Don't let them catch you!_

She through the streets of Konoha, cloaked in darkness and occasionally illuminated by fireworks. "_Damn, the festival has started." _She turned her direction to the less occupied streets of the village, in the hopes that she wouldn't be caught by some of his minions. Cold air caressed her burning body, hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned the corner but when she saw few girls in night dresses, she chose another direction. She knew those girls, they had raped her five years ago and she knew then that he had gathered all of her enemies tonight. Dark, tight streets that once were her friends, now were like traps. She felt like a rat in heat in some ugly labyrinth that she could just not find the exit to. From the main streets she could hear shouts 'Die Kyubi!', 'Kill the demon', 'Burn in hell fox!' She knew that many of them didn't know she was out this night so their words felt like physical hits to her. It was painful, it felt so bad but she couldn't stop to think about it, couldn't let her emotions destroy her coordination. She needed to run, to find a safe place to hide but… was there ever a safe place for her on this night of all nights? This was the first part of Fox Hunting in a nutshell. She was now at a crossroad, three directions, which way should she go?

"Damn… I must hide, I won't be able to last much longer" she hissed feeling her crotch beginning to get wet and the bulge in her shorts starting to harden even more. Hearing voices growing close behind her, she decided to turn right. Sadly for her, it was a dead-end.

"SHIT!"

The voices became louder and when she decided to turn around and choose another directions, something hit her and at the next moment she was falling from the nearest wall, feeling great pain in her back.

"Dammit…" she growled lying on the ground.

"Don't run away." Her opponent sneered. "It's useless."

"Why…why do all of you do this to me?" she cried. She couldn't find the strength to get up, her body burning from desire, her hands beginning to caress her own body against her will. Her body was against her and she hated that feeling. She felt someone grab her hair and force her into a kneeling position, making her cry out at both the yanking of her hair and the feeling of her knees hitting the pavement.

"Why not?" answered a new, female voice. "You killed people sixteen years ago. What's the harm in a little payback?"

She felt a short and painful hit on her ass and she scowled in pain. Her skin burned in the place she was hit. Her tears were running now from her eyes like a waterfall. Her own hands caressed her hard dick and moist pussy. She couldn't control herself. '_Why?_' that was her only question. She didn't knew why all of these things were happening to her. She moaned, angry at herself, unable to stop her own movements. All of the people who were gathered there laughed at her.

"She's so horny that she's stroking her dick and fingering her pussy at the same time" yelled some man.

"Look at her, moaning and shivering, waiting for somebody to take care of her." Said some woman with lust in her voice "Poor little whore."

She was forced to look up so she could see them all, see all of the people witnessing her make a complete show of herself. Above her stood a group of people, comprised of both men and women. All of the men were big and powerful, she could tell it by looking, they were panting hard and their eyes were glued to her figure while the women wore revealing wardrobe, mostly erotic corsets, stockings, garter belts and sexy and kinky underwear, some of them were even naked and already starting to finger themselves or using toys, like vibrators or strapons. One of them had a whip, long and black, and smiled mischievously at her.

"Poor little darling. She can't control herself. Somebody did a good job with the aphrodisiac this year." she said, smiling. She had deep red eyes and black long hair, she stood in black skin high heels and black-skinned corset that showed her D-cup breasts with big, pink areolas. She came closer and kneeled before her, smirking deviously. Naruko was angry inside but outside she appeared to simply be a bitch in heat, stroking her dick and fingering her pussy furiously, wanting to release her gathered heat. That was when the woman stood up and cracked the whip at her hands. Naruko cried loudly, her hands were now burning but she still couldn't stop.

"How are you feeling now?" asked the woman.

'_Disgusted, betrayed, smashed to pieces, humiliated, hated, angry, but I won't tell it to you.'_

"There will come day when all of you will pay for this" moaned Naruko, looking at them with cloudy eyes, trying to convey all the anger she felt.

The woman looked at her, surprised, and started to laugh at her but she also snapped her fingers and a few of the less muscled men came to the blond hermaphrodite and kneeled, proceeding to pin down her hands. Naruko started to panic, her brain sending signals of urgent need of release.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she shouted.

"Oh not a chance." Said the black-haired girl crouching above her head, so that her vagina was placed right above her lips. "True pain and agony begins now!" she shouted slamming her wet cunt down on Naruko's lips. "Lick me! Suck me! Drive me crazy!"

Naruko started to lick her, against her will. She hated it, she hated being forced to do it but she needed release. Her body was in control now and she cried and moaned at the same time. She heard the sound of fabric being torn and that was when she realized all of her clothes had been ripped apart. She was now naked, lying on the street, with her hard nipples, rock hard throbbing dick and wet pussy revealed to the people.

"C'mon, ladies and gentlemen! THE REAL FUN BEGINS NOW!" the woman shouted, grinding her cunt on Naruko's mouth. All the men and women gathered around her and started their fun.

***Hokage Mansion, at the same time***

"I believe you have everything you need?" Tsunade asked, looking at the other woman in her now dark office.

"Yes, I do." said the woman, putting on her mask. Before Tsunade now stood a new Anbu kunoichi. Her blond hair had been put in a tight bun and she exchanged her normal kimono for a black vest jacket with a weird, thunder-like emblem on her back and dark ninja pants. She had protectors wrapped around her legs and wore short heeled ninja shoes. Her black anbu-like mask had painted white whiskers and her fan was black with three red moons on it.

"You know what to do." Tsunade said, looking at her new ally.

"Yes." The girl said, bowing. Tsunade turned around in her chair to look out over the village, seeing the fireworks illuminating the night sky as the civilians laughed and danced throughout the streets. The hokage closed her eyes and grit her teeth, knowing what was most likely happening at this moment.

"Great, now go… Weasel."

* * *

><p>And that was third chapter.<p>

Like it? Love it?

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**GravityLoL and igiveuoneguess says thank you and we hope you enjyed it!**

**C'YA NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter IV

And here it is! Next chapter is up, but i must warn you, it's really hardcore and sick when it comes about rape scene and also there's some gore scene. Hope ja enjoy it, next chapter will be ASAP!

Oh, and one more thing:

**PLEASE, WRITE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY**!

* * *

><p>Blond huntress dashed through the roofs at night sky. Not only stars was giving her light this night, also fireworks was making dark corners of the village explode in many colors. She was going to Naruko apartment, that was the first thing she has thought about this night. <em>She will be protecting herself in her apartment. That's the safest place in whole village. She must be there. <em>Hunter-nin landed at the doors to her apartment, which were slightly open, white, gooey slime on the knob. _DAMNIT__! This can't be happening! _She hurried up and rushed in her flat, only to find darkness, that was coating her apartment. She sharpened her senses and started to search other sources of chakra than her own. She wasn't sensor type but she found one little chakra source, still, it wasn't even human, just some homeless cat at the roof _She wasn't there. _. She stepped inside, closed the door, turned on the light and took of her mask.

"Phew, how they can breathe in those mask?" sighed Temari " My face is all sweaty already."

Temari wiped sweat from her face with a sleeve and started to go deeper into Naruko's apartment. Everything was looking perfectly normal but it was a little creepy for her, everything was looking so casual and at the same time dangerously and spooky, in every minute something could blast herhead iff, she didn't found any presence here but it doesnt mean that there wasn't a some kind of trap.

She stepped to the living room and turned on the light. Small red couch, table with few fruits, some simple furniture's and little library with few scrolls and books. _Ok, what am I even searching? I mean, there should be some clue, I must find it fast and go, she can be in danger. But there's nothing here, nobody was here since few hours… what now? _She thought. _Let's check the kitchen._

She turned the knob from the kitchen doors and that's when she fell a gentle breeze of cool air. She rushed inside to find out broken glass in the window, with few shattered pieces of it on the ground. _Not good…REALLY, NO GOOD!_ She nervously looked around to find a glass with a water. She took It in her hand, turned on the light in the kitchen and started to look at it. "_Whatever you will find there, don't drink, eat or touch it. It can be dangerous" _Tsunade's words echoed in her mind. "_If you need to check something, use this"_ Temari took from the pocket of her pants a little thin, long stick with a sign 'Test' in kanji. _"If you need to check some liquid, use this. Just put it in and wait, the stick will tell you what it is"_.

"Ok, put the stick and wait few second" repeated to herself Temari putting stick into glass and waiting nervously at the result. After a ten-fifteen seconds, word 'Test' disappeared and was replaced with a word 'Strong Aphrodisiac'. '_If the stick will tell you it's an aphrodisiac, that means that they somehow drugged Naruko and now trying to rape her. If she's isn't there, you must find her.'_

"DAMNIT!" growled angry Temari putting glass down, after that she put on her mask and jump through the window to land once again ion the street. _Think Temari, think! How to find her out? I'm sure she erased all her tracks so nobody would find her. But what about the those who wanted to rape her?_

Blond huntress rushed of through the streets, going into the same dark alleys that Naruko – she hopes – used. Saddly, she didn't found her. She got on top of the pole and obobserved the surrounding. I _can track them down by the air. Even if they used private seal that is muting and making them invisible from a distance, they're still breathing. I must find a place where air circulation is __ this isn't enough. There's a festival. There can be many drunk couples in the dark alleys that are probably have sex this night. This isn't going to be easy task. But I must do my best. For her!_

Temari done a few hand signs and focused her chakra. _I'm coming Naruko, wait for me just a little longer... _

***With Naruko, at the same time***

"I'M CUUUUUUMIIIIIINGH!"

Naruko's body stiffened. Her dick blasted next stream of her white cum directly into womb of some woman while her pussy clamped hardly on the dick inside of her which erupted with white seamen, at the same time her ass was filled with sperm of some guy she didn't even knew. Woman above her moaned with joy and kneaded her own breast and nipples, grinding against her male part and milking her dry. After unknown woman was man who was fucking Naruko with his dick, he was panting like crazy and his dick still twitched inside of her, feeling how her wet pussy is sucking his semen like a vacuum. Man under Naruko was kneading her breasts and filling her ass with his dick and cum, he was big and muscular and his big mouth sucked skin on Naruko neck and back, leaving red marks on her body.

"Damn, I'm cuming too! Drink it all up!" shouted some men above kunoichi's head. He kneeled down and shoved his dick into Naruko mouth, muting her with his exploding dick. When only his dick has been mounted in her mouth, she started to furiously bob her head and drink up all semen that he shoot out. She didn't controlled herself anymore, she was lost, her body worked on autopilot, wanted only pleasure which her spirit denied. She cried and moaned in agony, she wanted all of this to end, she felt like total whore, like a living sex toy without her own will. She existed only for pleasure, only to serve, only to be a cum dumpster, nothing more. Man has taken his cock from her mouth with a loud pop, while Naruko coughed a little.

"Aaah my god!" moaned woman standing up from her dick. From her pussy a white stream of cum has started to flow out. She came to her mouth, turned around to face her dick and leaned down, putting her pussy on her lips and her own on her still amazingly hard, long and thick dick. " I fucked her for almost half an hour, she climaxed few times and her dick is still raging! It's incredible!" she said giving her penis long lick from the base to the head and shaking her ass, not feeling Naruko's tongue working "C'mon, eat your cum from my pussy, you little slut! I know you like it." She said starting to bob her head up and down on her shaft. Blond hermaphrodite immediately started to work her tongue in the moistened pussy above her. She felt in her hands few dick which she started instantly jack off. She also groaned when she felt that dick from her pussy has been extracted but not long time pased and she has got new one, bigger, thicker and hotter than previous, mounted inside her. She also felt a wet finger that started to twist and toy her clitoris. She moaned loudly but was muted by the ass above her. All people around her was pleasuring themselves, jacking off or fingering themselves, letting their sperm and juices squirt on her. Moans and hot breathes everywhere, male and female hormones in the air, smell of sweat, cum and urine. Her mind has starting to fade.

_Why is this happening to me? I hate it and still, my body want's it. What's happening to me?_

"Ok, I got it!" shouted happily one of them and the rest shouted with joy. He kneeled down to her dick with a syringe full of some yellow liquid and mounted needle. Woman which sucked of her dick stopped and started to jerk of furiously her dick with her tight fist.

"C'mon, inject it inside her already! I can't wait to taste it!" she said stopping and looking at the syringe, holding hard dick tightly.

"Don't worry, she will feel it after few second, you can be sure of it!" he said as he darted the needle at the base of her dick and inject half of the yellow medicine. He darted it and darted again, this time at her clitoris where he injected the next portion of it and darted back again. Naruko in a flash felt how her dick is starting to hurt like somebody was riping it off and her pussy was burning with a fire from hell. All the veins on her cock were now easily visible and were looking like they was about to burst, while her pussy was now squirting with every thrust of dick inside. The man kneeled now at her breast and injected the rest of medicine in each one. Naruko felt how her breast are starting to swell and burn, her whole body became hot, her hands started to pump faster

"HGUAAAAAAAAAAAGHAAA!"

She screamed loudly in the agony, her body has became extremely sensitive, so much that she couldn't move or breath.

"Damn, this little fella look like he could make a wreck from my pussy" said some girl

"Let's see how it tastes" said the one which was pumping her off. She gave it a long lick and that was enough to make Naruko cum, she moaned heavily and her semen exploded from the tip like a volcano, coating her and woman above her in her semen.

_Whats…happening…to my body… I feel like my whole body is cumming… like my whole body is a pussy!_

"Look at this! It's incredible, she's cuming in one long stream!"

"It's soo thick that I can chew it!"

"Look how much it's throbbing! Like she's having attack or something!"

"Damn, what was in that syringe?!"

"My own drugs." Said proudly man with now empty syringe. "I made her body fifteen times more sensitive than it was already. She's now like big one nerve and while she's fucked by a three, she feels almost fifty."

"Isn't it will break her?" asked some girl.

"Nah, she will be fine. BTW, is it have a matter? She's only stupid bitch in heat."

It wasn't' long before a man in her pussy came, making Naruko once again yell painfully.

"Damn! Her pussy is on fire! It's like a living flame!" yelled man spurting his seed inside her. " C'mon, help me get out! She's tight like shit, I can't pull out! She's milking me like a vacuum!

Girl which was holding her dick now gyrate slowly above it, slowly let her shaft sink in her.

"Then let's break her! Got it boys?!" she said starting to jump on it.

"YOU GOT IT!"

Few more men came near her. One shoved his dick between her breast, next one put it in her mouth and started to fuck her throat, she was still jacking of two penises with her hands and two new guys wrap her ponytails around their dicks and started to stroke them, there was still a dick loaded in her cunt and she felt how dildo slipped right next to the dick in her ass.  
>Her hips were trembling, her body was sweating, she was cuming, squirting and pissing on herself. Her eyes rolled back to her skull, her body was numb and sore with orgasm, she was melting, her body was now acting on its own, wanting only more and more pleasure. It was like big one, never-ending orgasm.<p>

_What's this feeling? I feel so light… and so hot… my minds are blank…and I'm so full… everywhere. My body is so sore… it's pleasant somehow… I'm going numb… I hate it… so why it feels…_

"DAMN, HER BOOBS ARE LIKE TWO FIREBALLS!"

"Her ass is loose, look, she has took dick and dildo inside of her!"

"Damn! She's milking me like crazy! It's like she's cumming nonstop!"

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GETTING BIGGER AND HARDED AGAIN! LOOK HOW MUCH SHE CAME IN ME! I LOOK LIKE I'M PREGNANT!"

"Her ponytails are so soft!"

"She's using her hands like mad, she want's to milk us!"

"Her tongue is amazing! It's like it's acting on his own!"

"C'MON BOYS! LET'S FINISH HER OFF! WE WILL BREAK HER THIS TIME!"

All of them shifted on their highest gears and started to pound like mad. She started to lack of oxygen, she started to see white and black dots.

_I can't breathe… or they will kill me… or I will brake…. Somebody help me…please… I don't want it! Please! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME! I BEG YOU ALL, HELP ME! __**SAVE ME!**_

"I'M CUMMING!"

All the people in the alley came, coating Naruko with their cum, sperm and juices mixed on her whole body while she shouted in pain and agony. Her pussy was watering like a waterfall and cum was flowing on its own, like a never ending pudding. Her breast started to squirt and her ass was looser than ever. When all of them came and got up from her, man under Naruko throw up lifeless girl on the street and got up.

"Man that was awesome!"

"You bet, she came gallons! Amazing! Look! Her shaft still isn't limp and what's more ,she's still spurting out her cum!"

"Man, I'm looking like few months pregnant. Her cum is flowing out from me like a river!"

"Damn, my dick has been almost burned off! What was that?!"

Naruko was laying in the street, her still hard dick was standing upright and coated itself on it's own cum. Her body was spasming, her cunt was still watering and her ass was so loose that her excrement came out, she was pissing at herself, her breast red as fire, tongue was hanging out from wide gaping mouth while her eyes rolled back into her head. She was a wreck without conscious.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she just lost conscious. She should be okay in a few hours." Said one of men.

"Ok, how about we piss on her?" asked some girl.

"Yeah, let's make her a total mess! Who wants to give her some shit to cover her?!"

"**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!**"

Furious whirlwind came through the alley, smashing everybody on the wall. When everybody got down, all of them glared angry at the intruder.

Girl, around eighteen's, blond hair in a tight bun, black mask of a weasel, black vest jacket, dark pants and black short heels with ninja protectors, at her hands opened black fan with three bloody red moons on it.

"Who are you?" growled some man getting up. Huntress took a step closer. She looked at Naruko and hissed for a minute, then she swung her fan, launching few wind blades that cut said man in three pieces; head, torso and legs. Blood squirted everywhere from corpse that now fall to the ground, some girl screamed and some guys vomited on the sight.

"Your worst nightmare." answered huntress.

* * *

><p>Eam.. happy easter eggs? :]<p>

Hope ya enjoyed it, **C'YA SOON!**


	5. Chapter V

And here's the next chapter. While previous was rape centered, this one is centered on gore, so... i warned you.

There's a **possibility that in May there won't be any chapter**. I have few exams in school so i must study a little and i won't have time for my fic's so please, be patient.

Like always, **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Ok, so here's the next chapter. Hope ya will like it. **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>„Tsunade-sama, are you sure that she will handle it?" asked Shizune.<p>

Both she and her boss were waiting on Hokage office. Inside the room was only little lamp turned on the desk. Both of them was looking through the window, waiting for some kind of a sign.

"Shizune. We both know how everyone feel all about this. Everyone who are involved in it, want to end this, they want to save her. And today we got a chance to do it. Everyone would agree on this."

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"Temari is young girl. She's boyish, brutal, loud, cold and strong. She's a true kunoichi in flesh and blood. She will do everything to achieve her goal. But only few know her other side. She's also a female, and someday she will be a mother. Every woman can fight for those who they love , for her family, for her children, for her beloved. Temari grown up with two brothers, one was normal guy while the other one was a monster. Naruko has changed her family. For Temari, that's the biggest treasure. She will do anything for person who gave it to her. "

"You know very much about Temari-san. " Said Shixune looking at her mentor. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"Saddly, I just live long enough to know how people work"

***With Temari***

"You're dead!"

Man took a charge at her with a kunai in his hand. Black huntress took quick step aside, catched arm, twisted it and took his kunai, only to slice his throat and let him fall on the ground. Assassin looked at her preys. They were terrified, some of them was praying to some Kami but some of them was angry and wanted to fight with her. Some of them started to run but as fast as they passed her, green barrier showed before them.

"Nobody will escape!" she shouted.

_Ok, there's something about eight to ten of them. One of them know fuinjutsu and another is chemical specialist. I can also assume that there's at least chunin or some other kind of bodyguard. _

She glanced quickly at Naruko. She was still unconscious, her spasming and covered in fluids body was still trashing around and moaning on it's own. She turned her gaze at the gathered people. She felt her blood boil, her fists clenched and her voice became darker. She was now a predator. And their were her preys.

**KILL!.**

_They're pathetic. To use her only for entertainment. To ravish her like a trash! How they can look at each other? Enjoy it!? IT'S MAKING ME SICK!_

"How you dare to touch her!?"

She took a jump to the nearest prey. A female, with brown hair, darkskinned. She shrieked and started to run. _Too slow._ Predator jumped to her and using a kunai borrowed from previous fallen, she put it in her back. Female started to scream loudly and painfully.

"Please! I beg you!" she shouted.

Assassin chuckled, pushed it deeper. She felt how warm blood stain her hands. The smell of fear, oh, how much she loved it in that moment. She channeled her chakra through her hand, wanting to push her hand on the other side of female..

"PLEASE! STOP IT! HAVE MERCY!"

"Mercy?" asked puzzled predator.

*CRACK*

Blood spilled from her body, coated in dark red liquid hand and kunai with a heart stabbed on it was now coming from the other side of her body.

"Did you got any?" said huntress.

She took back her hand with a wet smack and let the fallen prey fall on the ground. She reached to the organ on her kunai.

"Heart? Huh, it's surprising. I would hardly say that any of you got heart."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" screamed some man curling at the corner. Masked huntress reached her pocket and took out few shurikens and throwed them at next opponents. Two mans and woman. First in the arm. Second in the head. Third one, in the hip. All of them successfully hit their targets which screamed in pain.

That was when suddenly one of her next preys jumped at her with a sword. Woman, dark hair, mid thirties, muscular body and cold gaze in her eyes. _Here's the bodyguard. _Huntress jumped afar from her place, avoiding the slash. But the opponent was faster, she immediately ran to her and slashed her right arm, making a small cut from which blood spilled.

"You bitch!"

Swordswoman took a step aside and took her sword up to once again, slash her opponent.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

Assassin growled and when blade started to fall, she catched in her open palms.

"It was a mistake"

Darkhaired woman slashed her leg and knocked her off her feet , huntress fall on the ground and woman above her quickly sat on her and pinned her down, spreading her hands on the each side of her body, so she couldn't make any move.

"Hagaro! Come here! Give this bitch some drugs to calm her down!" shouted swordswoman.

Then near her showed a man in the lab coat, big round glasses, white hair, weakly posture, thick as a stick. _And there's a brain. _

"This should calm her down"

When Assasin saw a liquid in the syringe, she slammed her right palm at the ground and shouted.

"KUCHYIOSE NO JUTSU! KAMATARI"

Smoke puffed and white weasel with an eyepatch on the left eye and scythe in her hand appeared. Weasel slashed the scythe cutting the man in half. His intestines spilling on the ground and covering both women in blood. Bodyguardian was shocked which gave Huntress a chance to knock her off from her.

She quickly got up and took of her fan and opened it, smearing her blood on all the length.

"**Ketsueki harikēn **( Bloddy Hurricane)!"

She waved her fan powerfully, unleashing the strongest wind blow that was possible. Windblades was flying everywhere, cutting everyone and everything expect Naruko, which was now lying after her savior.

Many scream, shrieks, blood and flying entrails and corpses. When wind stopped, the alley was covered in blood and human flesh. Wet sounds of dropping meat and dripping blood could be heard, at least for her. She was also covered in blood but she didn't care. The most important wast that Naruko was safe… at least for now. She closed her fan, Kamatari withdrawed himself. She was tired, fuckingly tired. She couldn't stand on her legs, she was almost ready to vomit. She couldn't belive. She done all of it? When? How? She took her mask off and slammed it on the ground. From her face dripped sweat and tears. She looked at her hands. Left, that one with a Kunai which she now tossed, was fully covered in blood, it was glistening in red illuminated by the moon. It reminded her of those night when Gaara was a monster, when he was lusting for blood. He came one night fully covered in blood. She was scared, his face was then twisted in pure ecstasy, in sick happiness. She was now scared, scared that she has the same look on her face. What she scared the most was becoming that monster. She didn't done it to her entertainment. She wanted only equality. She wanted all of them to pay for everything what they done to Naruko.

She looked at her. She stopped spasming, she was now breathing heavly, from her mouth a bubble of sperm expanding and shrinking. She was covered in sperm, juices and piss. The smell was probably horrible but all that blood, entrails and other scent mixed so much that she couldn't even tell what was what. She was sick but it wasn't over. There's still a thing to do.

"Oh Kami… my whole body is killing me" someone groaned. Temari looked at in the direction of the voice. She found that bodyguarding woman tossing the corpse from her and getting up. She looked around herself but when she saw panting Temari, her face became white."Oh shit-!"

But Temari was faster, she jumped to her and catched her by throat. Woman didn't stood a chance, she was too tired to gave her any chalange. Temari glared at her with anger.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Tell me; Where is your boss?" demanded Temari.

Woman chuckled and smiled calmly.

"Oopsie Daisy but it's top secGAAAH!"

Temari clenched her grip on the throat, making older woman growl.

"I will say it once more and if I hear wrong answer, I will not hesitate to do the same thing i done to them" she said bringing her closer "Where is your boss now? With details please!"

"Sorry, can't do!"

Temari tossed her on the nearest wall. Darkhaired swordswoman smashed the wall with a great force and before she could react, Temari was pinning her to the wall. They were looking in each other eyes.

"And what are you going to do with me?" asked woman" Torture me? I was tortured since childhood, I know what pain is"

"But are you know how painfull is loosing part of your body, piece by piece?"

Woman puzzled at her question but then she fell how her fingers at left hand are sliced and drop on the ground. She squeaked painfully.

"YOU BITCH!"

Next slash. This time fingers on right hand. After every scream there's a slash, wet slashing echoes in the alley, Temari still dismembered her flesh slowly and painfully.

"WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

_Lie._

*SLASH*

Her left hand is now near her fingers, laying on the ground.

"WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?"

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

*SLASH*

Right hand dropped on the ground.

Once again, Temari was in trance. She was absolutely anesthetized on her mind. She didn't cared that she was giving pain to that woman, she didn't care that she was now probably even worse than those who she killed. She was only sure about one thing: Just few slashes and she will break. She will find out.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

*SLASH*

Blood squirted from slashed limb, her right forearm was now on the ground.

"I won't tell you… anything!" growled woman. Temari sighed and then she got a brilliant idea. She turned around a sword so that blade would not accidentally slice her and her hand dropped to the bodyguard crotch.

"What, are you some kind of masochist or what?" asked woman felling Temari's hand gliding over her vagina.

"No. I'm just a simple girl who want to protect somebody she's admire."

That's when Temari pulled up her opponent clitoris, making woman shriek hardly.

_Clitoris. The most sensitive place on body of a woman. I should use that option earlier._

"STOOOOP! PLEASEEEE! YOU WILL RIP IT OFF!"

"TALK! WHERE IS YOUR BOSS!"

"I DON'T KNOOOOOOOGH!"

Temari pulled clitoris even harder, red little bean was now looking like a tongue of frog, long piece of red string with a small, red numb at the end.

"TELL ME OR I WILL RIP IT OFF!"

Now, she twisted it, making woman scream painfully.

"OK, OK, HE'S IN OLD WAREHOUSE! NOW LET ME GO!"

'WHERE EXATCLY?!"

"OLD TOBACO WAREHOUSE! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

Temari took both her hands and let the woman drop on the ground. Older one looked at the younger, she was still glaring at her with a cold, murderous gaze. Sword flipped in her hand, blade once again pointed at her.

"Sorry but I must kill you." Said Temari.

Older woman only smirked at her _._

"Of course, no evidences left, huh? Sabaku no Temari?"

Temari smirked a little and chuckled. She didn't expected anybody to know her but now she got no choice. She can't left any traces.

"Heh, you know me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I saw you few times at Suna next to your Kazekage brother." Answered female "I'm curious. Why are you doing this for her?" she asked looking at Naruko. "She's just some crazy experiment of mother nature. Why?"

Temari answered and slashed her throat and head rolled on the ground near the rest of the corpse.

***Few Minutes later***

Shizune and Tsunade rushed to the meeting place which was Anko house. When they entered there, both Anko and Ayame was sitting in the living room, cuddling next to each other.

"Hi lovebirds." Said Tsunade walking in.

Both of them instantly jumped out next from each other. Anko was sitting in black pants and white top while Ayame was having some baggy dark pants and blue shirt. Both of them was blushing madly.

Hokage and her assistant looked at them and the at opened window.

"_When you will find Naruko, bring her to Anko and Ayame apartment. I will be there to heal her together with Shizune. It's the safest place in whole village for her."_

Anko scratched the back of neck. That was something she was doing when was for Naruko like a sister. She took care about this girls since Orochimaru decided to leave her. With no memories and with a Cursed Mark, both of them as very alike and even tough at the beginning they were not the best, Naruko learned Anko patient, how to be a parent and love, she helped her come back to society while former Orochimaru student taught younger blond how to fight and defend herself, she helped her overcome her own weakness, she didn't felt useless and not loved anymore. She was having someone who took care for her.

Not many know it but Anko and Ayame are engaged. They hide it from public, only Hokage, Shizune, Teuchi, Naruko and few other people know about it. They first met at Naruko birthday party at Ichiraku when she was ten. Where Anko threated her younger step sister on few ramen bowls, she saw brunette waitress. That day both of them fallen in love in each other and now, as time passed, they engaged few weeks ago. For both of them, Naruko was like their daughter, like their own family and the both wanted to be here, to help her surrogate daughter get back on her feet.

Shizune and Tsunade took a sit in the chairs across the couple. Ayame was holding Anko hand tightly and clinged to her once again while snake mistress squeezed her hand and smiled gently.

"Everything will be fine Aya-chan." Said Anko.

"I know but this waiting is killing me" said Ayame looking down "What if Temari-chan don't make it?"

Anko took her by the cheek and kissed her gently, putting a blush at Hokage and her friend.

"Ayame, listen, Temari is strong girl. She don't know about it but that what she feels for Naruko is strong and it give her strength. She will make it, I'm sure of it. The same for Naruko. She will be alright, i know it."

Both Shizune and Tsunade looked at each other nervously. In their minds poped a question, a possibility 'what if…?'

But then through a window jumped in a hunter nin with a blond hair in tight bun, she held second blond in bridal style. They could felt a strong smell comming from her but they didn't bothered by that; all of them rushed to blond Hermaphrodite. Temari's hands and chest was covered in blood. Naauko was coated with some rag. Temari kneeled and placed Naruko on the floor. She took the mask from her face and revealed Naruko's body. Anko hand immediately jumped to Ayame eyes but Ichiraku waitress already saw it. Everyone gasped in shock while Temari sat down and let tears finally escape her eyes. She was trembling, her hands clenched in fists, she was breathing fast, she was getting instable.

"Ayame! Bring quickly some towels. Shizune, you know what to do. Anko, go to her flat and bring some spare clothes for her. " said Tsunade. Everyone nodded and gone in their ways while Tsunade kneeled at Temari and covered her with her coat. Temari's hand tightened around the coat, her bloody hands coating the green fabric of the clothing.

"Are you ok?" asked sannin.

Temari only nodded, unable to answer. Now it all got to her head. All these killing, all these screams, all of the pain and suffering she caused. How? It was totally not like her to do something like this. Why she felt like that? She knew it was wrong but something inside her told her it was right thing to do.

Tsunade seeing a state of Suna girl, handed her a small bottle of Sake.

"Take a sip." She told her. "I know you need it".

Temari immediately took the bottle, opened it up and drank all the liquid that was inside. Her throat burned and her head started to lighten up a little.

"It was hell." She finally spitted out clenching her fist at the small bottle. "And I was at the center, right next to her. I killed so many of them. I…"

She was shaking. She couldn't stop it, her body and mind started to make her realize of her crimes.

"Listen. Don't let it bother you. " Said Tsunade placing hand on her arm. "You done right thing."

Temari nodded her head weakly. Shizune and Anko entered a room. Shizune with a medical accessories while Ayame came with a bucket of water and few towels. Temari got up and let the coat slip from her. She once again putted a mask on and got to the open window.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsunade.

"Old Tobaco Warehouse." Answered Temari. "That's where that man is."

"You need to rest." Said older blonde. "You're too tired to go there. If you go there then-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted back. Ayame and Shizune stared at her in awe, just like Tsunade, shocked by her answer. "As long as she's safe, I DON'T CARE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME!"

With that declaration, she ran off the apartment, leaving sannin, her apprentice and Ichiraku girl with Naruko.

Blond huntress rushed through the night. Moon was going down. She didn't got too much time.

_Just wait Naruko. I will set you free! I PROMISE!_

* * *

><p>How did'a ya liked it? I hope it wasn't bad and <span><strong>THERE WILL BE FEW REVIEWS .<strong>

Only three chapter to go! I can't wait! I really enjoyed writing this story so far, it's my first english fic and yet, everytime when i upload new chapter, i get many favs, follows and alerts, both for story and for me as an writer. Thanks people, it means a lot for me.

Ok, time to go, it's almost 12 P.M here in poland.

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter.

**C'YA SOON!**


	6. Chapter VI

Here's the chapter of Genderless, the next one** IN JUNE!** Enjoy it guys!

* * *

><p>***Ayame and Anko apartment***<p>

"Here, There are her clothes." Said Anko placing a plastic bag with clothes of unconscious hermaphrodite near Tsunade. Said Sannin was now healing her goddaughter with Shizune help. Old blonde sweated a lot, her hands covered with green chakra were shaking. Shizune took a tissue and wiped sweat from Hokage's forehead. Naruko was cleaned out, she wasn't covered by alien liquid but snake mistress could tell that this year was brutal. Her skin was still red and she sweated a lot, her body wriggled from time to time.

"Maybe I should help, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune looking at her tired mentor.

"This is my only family" hissed Tsunade, her eyes locked on calm face of Naruko. " What kind of godmother I will be if I won't make at least that much for my goddaughter?"

Shizune looked worried at Anko which answered the same gaze. Anko wanted to help but she wans't a healer, she was warrior, she knew how to take life away… but not how to return it back or save it when it was daggered with a blade of death.

She clenched her fists and took her steps to her and her fiancé bedroom. Putting the light on, she started to prepare her old gear. After few minutes, she stood with her hair unpinned, with black metal protectors and dark flask jacket. At her back a sword and on her right thigh couch with kunais and shurikens. She looked at the mask which was laying now on the bed. Mask of viper. Mask she used when she was working for Orochimaru. Not like she remembered it, her memory about snake sannin was erased when he abandoned her. That gear was found with her and she was judged to kill many people and hurt much more. Worst part of all of it was that she didn't have memories of events like that. Few years of her life were gone, blank pages in her life were making her shiver with time. When she started to take care after Naruko, she started to have nightmares about her past. She was scared that someday that demon inside her will come out and will hurt everyone that are dear to her. The Cursed Mark on her neck was pulsing every time when she thought about that part of her life. She glanced at the gear. Now, it pulsing like mad, just like that demon inside her was dancing from happiness that chance to be brought back is near. She never wore it after return to Konoha, she was afraid that if she put it, old Anko will be back. But now, she needed her whole strength to help Naruko. Why now? Why a total stranger to her risk her life for her step-sister, one of two most important persons in her life, not her? Why she reacts now, not when she found out about it?

She hear how doors at the corridor squeaked. _She's there, right?_

"You can come out" said snake mistress looking through her arm at the doors which opened slightly to revel Ayame looking at her with worried face. Brunette stepped in and came closer to her violet haired love.

"I can't believe that you want to wear it" said Ayame looking at her fiancé.

"Yeah, I also can't believe it myself" answered Anko with a fake smile. Ayem came closer and hugged her love tightly.

"Anko, let it all out. You don't have to play though for me"

_She know me too well._ Sighed Anko in her head, hugging her back and letting her head rest on Ayame shoulder. She started to shiver, her eyes watered and her hands clenched at the fabric of brunette clothes.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Me to Anko." Said Ayame tightening her grip on snake mistress. "You will overcome this. I'm sure of it."

"Cursed Mark…it's shaking from happiness. It's pulsing like crazy. That demon inside it it's so happy that I'm wearing it." Anko started to cry, her voice stopped in her throat." I'm scared of it. I'm scared that when it will come out, I will not have enough strength to fight it back, that the demon inside me will win. I don't want it to happen."

"Anko…"

Anko took her head from shoulder and looked now straight in brunette waitress eyes.

"I don't want to lose you or Naruko. You two are whole world for me. I won't forgive myself-."

Ayame smiled warmly and locked her lips with Anko. Tears rolled from their eyes as the both of them put as much emotion into the kiss as it was only possible. Love, comfort, warm fellings...

When both of them were out of the air in their lungs, they parted apart. Anko looked in the lovely eyes of brunette waitress and smiled. Ayame done the same, looking in hazel eyes of her fiancé. She reached her cheek and gently squeezed it.

"Everything will be alright, Anko. Want to know why?" started Ayame "Because you're much stronger and I know if you're fighting for those who you love, you will win and don't give in to that monster."

Anko took her hand to her cheek and squeezed Ayame hand, giving her warm smile.

"Thanks babe." She said kissing her on the nose. Anko turned around and took the mask in her hand. She was still afraid of that, but now she felt warm feeling in her. Feeling so powerful and warm that it make her feel at ease. _Ayame's is right. I'm not using you for myself. I'm using you for my love and my sis. I won't lose to you, you stupid freak!_

She put on the mask and opened the window to the balcony. She glanced at her love which gave her warm smile.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" said Anko.

"I know you will." Answered Ayame.

***With Temari***

Temari rushed through the roofs in direction of old tobacco warehouse, where should be Daimyio nephew, person responsible for all the hell Naruko has been put through. As she ran, she felt her lust for blood growing. She wanted to rip that man in half with her bare hands. Just a mere memory, just a simple image how Naruko looked back there…

"I won't forgive anyone."

She hissed as she landed on the roof before the warehouse. All the lights where off and after focusing her chakra she could tell that there were many of them, ten at last with the boss included what meant nine bodyguards. They were expecting here, it was time for rumble. She focused and took few pills out from her pocket and swallowed them. _Chakra pill, regeneration pill, health pill and extra power pill. This should give me a little extra for next few minutes. I must be fast if I want to finish this quickly. Sun is almost up, I must hurry. _

She came to the front gate, big metal gate opened with squeak to revel darkness inside a building. She took deep breath. _No stopping now. Kami, please help me get through this._ Temari slowly stepped inside. All of her senses where telling her that she came to the lair of lion, she sensed danger from every direction. But there was now turning back. Not now. She stopped in the middle of nowhere, darkness was coating all around her. Then gate closed with loud crack and darkness consumed everything. In next second, light's turned on and Temari found out she was sounded by eight muscular men. They laughed loudly as they saw her fragile – compared to them – body.

"Lookie Lookie, we have some petit lady here" said one of them.

"I can't wait to nail her, I didn't got any in weeks" laughed second one.

Black Huntress clenched her fists. She was at lost position but she still could win. When her heand reached her fan, somebody started to… clap. She looked in the direction of the sound only to find a man. Short, spiky blond hair with a low ponytail at his back, black shirt with a ying-yang necklace and brown shorts, silver watch on his left hand, he was in his mid-thirteens, he was big and muscular, his muscles were almost ripping shirt off . He smiled pitifully in her direction and stood above them on the emergency stairs. His smile was disgusting, twisted with sick happiness and enjoyment

"Well well well, who do we have here? Our little heroine." He said

"I assume you're Daimyo nephew, right?" asked Huntress.

"Yep, Kanzaki Kirigaya, at your service." He answered bowing. " And you're Sabaku no Temari, right?"

"So you figured out?" she said taking off her mask. They were now looking eye to eye.

"It was easy to figure out, only you in five nations know how to wield fan like that." he admitted. " Kazekage sister, oldest from Sand Sibblings, expert at Tessenjutsu and handy Futton user. "

"You know me pretty well." She said little impressed. Like for simple criminal, he was well informed.

"It was easy, since you're an ambassador, you and you're brothers are everywhere. You're like unnecessary bugs". He said spitting on the ground.

"Kanzaki, answer me; why you did this to her?" she asked pointing at him with finger. His brow twitched and his smile disappeared only to be back in next second with genuine look .

"You're on this age so I think you will understand. I can bet that this night you felt rush of blood, anger, lust for killing. These are primitive emotions, instincts, which lays at the base of humanity. First humans were guided by these feelings, they grew stronger, they achieved more power, they were rulers of the world. As time passed, scientist acknowledged that primitive feelings are bad, that lust for blood is evil and society started to restrain this. "

"They were right." said Temari under her nose but Krigaya continued his monolog.

"That's how humanity became weak, we are scared to unleash the true strength that is inside us. "

"That's why you changed Naruko life in living hell?!"

"Well, let's just say that she will be a mother of revolution" he answered chuckling while Temari's teeth started to grind against each other. " Sex, or lust, is the instinct that humanity even now can't fully control. That was the gate to awake old humanity. And who could fit better to my plan than Naruko, orphan, demon of the village and hermaphrodite? In many legends and myths, they say that hermaphrodites are the last stadium of human evolution, they're on the top of our current state. They can choose their partners and don't care about gender, they're gods. Naruko will be used to wake up primal instincts of chosen. As their lust grow, other instincts started to awake. Naruko is mother of new humanity while I'm a messiah, their leader. My children, they're now primes of humanity, they…"

As Kirigaya continued his monolog, Temari started to lose her nerves. She couldn't understand it, how pain and sorrow, how lust for blood be good?! She still remember how terrified she was when Gaara was lusting for killing people. He even wanted to kill her and Kankuro. She was scared of her own brother. She will never forget that feeling and she will always remember how happy she was when it all ended. When instead of killing her, Gaara was helping her. Naruko made Gaara who he is now. Her precious Naruko. And now, she hears that some sick asshole threat Naruko as toy, as some convertor. He changed her life in hell just so few idiots could be back to the state of monkeys?! PRIMITIVES?!

"ENOUGH!"

Silence now echoed through the hall and all the eyes were focus on gaze of furiously angry Temari.

"You know what's your problem? YOU HAVE A FUCKING GOD COMPLEX! You're not a god but a jerk! Sick fuck who's nobody! You destroyed life of innocent girl! YOU DESTROYED HER! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Kirigaya laughed and looked at her pitfully.

"Sacrifice is necessary but we won't forget about her. We will praise her as creator of new order, as a goddess."

_Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kankuro, Gaara… please, forgive me all these sins I done and these which I will make. From my point of view, I do it for the right cause, to save innocent girl who is dear to me. If it means that I will die here, I'm ready to pay that price. _

Temari smashed her mask on the ground and took out her fan and slammed it on the mask, making her break, the killing intent that radiated from her was enormous, some of them even shake a little. She gazed at him with murderous gaze.

"SHUT UP! I have enough of this! I will take down you and your people! None of you will come out alive from here! I, SABAKU NO TEMARI, I SWEAR !"

Brunette man chuckled and spread his hands with maniac smile.

"You look to be pretty full of yourself. Let it be. BOYS! Let her taste primitive power of mankind. "

In a flash, all the men that surrounded her jumped on her with a yell. She opened her fin on two moons and swung it while spinning around herself, creating a whirlwind around with herself in its center. The opponents crashed on the walls while she once again swung it from down and launched from the ground like a rocket. _I'm gonna end this quick! Kill the boss and everybody will start to panic!_

She closed her fan and pushed the button on the handle, secret blade jumped from the top of fan.

"DIE IN HELL!"

Temari took a swung of her fan, ready to cut his head of but Kirigaya didn't move. He was still smiling and waited. _Why he's so happy? _She asked herself. That was when she crashed on invisible barrier and bounced back on the ground with a loud grunt.

"Nice plan but in that case, worthless." Said Kirigaya laughing. "If ya want to get me, here's a tip; these guys are power source for the barrier. Take them down and then face me."

_Of course, it would be too easy. _She admitted in her mind as she got up and picked up her fan. Huntress looked around herself. They outnumbered her, were probably stronger and they got a sharp weapon. But her agility, speed and intelligence could work here.

_I must play it wise if I want to get to him._

"C'mon, come to me ya punks!"

One of them started to charge on her. Ground under her feet's started to shake. In the last second, she evaded him doing quick step to the left and swung her opened fan to increase his speed and make him crash on the wall. While she smirked from her successful move, Temari didn't saw as another of the opponents catch her arm and swung her across the room with such speed and strength that she didn't get time to react. Temari slipped on the ground coughing and spitting blood. _Damn. I have few ribs broken… They're strong but slow but when there is so many of them it's not a problem. I must take them down quick or I'll be in trouble!_

She got up and was forced to make an evade from the next opponent that charged at her with like a bull. She jumped on the wall and stick to it thanks to her charka.

_Ok, I need a plan, good one. I need to take them fast. I could use something powerfull but I don't know at what level is Kirigaya. Normal civil shouldn't have such knowledge about seals. Something isn't adding up here… I must be careful._

She took few shurikens from her pocket, channeled some wind chakra into them and throwed them.

"**Futton: Ea doraibu**! ( Air Disc )"

Shuriken were near their targets but opponents took steps aside and dogeded them.. but did they?

Temari smirked deviously and around shurikens air zone suddenly extracted slashing their targets greatly. Mans yell in pain which gain attention of unharmed ones. That give Temari enough time to close her fan and place it back on her back, took out kunai and jump off.

"**Kaze no Yaiba**!(Blade of Wind)" Temari breathed out stream of wind which cling to kunai making a razor longer. She jumped straight to the first one that was facing her with his back. It was his last mistake. She jumped on him and slashed his throat, making him fall on the ground with a last scream and big thud. She didn't wasted time waiting for reaction of the other, she jumped to the next one and slammed kunai straight into his chest, piercing his heart. That was when she felt how her hand was trapped. Almost dead man gripped her hand tightly and smirked, Temari looked around and found that around her all other enemy's started assault on her. She couldn't move, they were to close, she got no way out.

"Shit!"

That was when she felt how ground under her start to collapse and suddenly from bellow erupted giant snake that came out from it and … took her and dead man in his mouth. She started to panic.

"LEMME OUT OF HERE, YA STUPID SNAKE!"

Inside of snake mouth were hot, slimy, wet and dark pink. _I must get out from here! I can't be finished by some stupid snake!_

"Relax, you're safe here"

_Wait…what?_

She knew that voice. She looked at the hole in snake mouth, which was probably a way to his stomach, only to find some weird-looking Anbu coming out from there.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" asked Temari finally getting her hand free from grip of dead body.

Anbu took of mask and… Anko face smiled wide to her and waved.

"Hi, need help?" she asked.

"ANKO-SAN?! What the hell!? WHY THE FUCKING SNAKE?! " shouted blonde trying to calm down.

"Missy, I'm called Konoha Snake Mistress cuz snake's are my specialty." She said with a proud grin "What, I didn't mention you?"

"NO!" yelled back Suna kunoichi. " I WOULD REMEMBER IF SOMEBODY SAID THAT THERE WILL BE POSSIBILITY THAT SOME FUCKING BIG SNAKE WILL TRY TO EAT ME !"

"Ops, ok, my bad." She said smiling nervously, after that, she became more serious. "Ok, what's the situation?"

"I took down two, maybe three of them. There's seven to eight left. If we want to take down boss, we need to kill them first, them a barrier that protect him will disappear." Answered Temari looking through her shoulder.

"Hmp, at least that's why he said to you." Anko say coming near her. " Let me tell you something. Maybe I was Orochimaru student and I learned some bad things but he learned me good and thanks to training with that snake ass I know few thing about the seals, and there's one I like: There's always few ways to take them off. I may not be the Senjustsu master but i know few tricks." She added taking her mask on. Snake opened it mouth to revel enemy's terrified in fear.

"Just how I like it. Big and muscular. I love to defeat them!" said Anko and jumped out from the mouth together with Temari as snake summoned out. "OK! LET'S BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!"

As Anko and Temari landed, time has stopped for the snake mistress. Her brain analyzed all details with a speed of lighting. Her brain worked on different level and she saw where seals were placed on their body's. She done few handsigns and her palms started to glow with dark violet aura.

"You distract them, I take down the barrier" said Anko while Temari nodded taking out kunai and covering it with wind chakra.

"Works for me" said Temari as they ran out to their enemy's. Kirigaya's eyebrow twitched at the sight of next opponent.

_It's getting interesting._

* * *

><p>Aaand here it is. Liked? Enjoyed? <strong>WRITE A REVIEW!<strong> As i said at the begining, **next chapter in JUNE! **Also, there will be a seuqel to my another fic "**Screw him**" called "**Screw Them**" which will be out when i will finnish **Genderless**. **There's three chapters + epilouge to go!**

And thats all for today,

**C'ya latter!**


	7. Chapter VII

HIIIII GUYS! I'M BAAAACK!

*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Thank you, thank you. School is over but i must work in the next three weeks sooo next chapter can be soon or not, the main problem of this was that i ran out of the inspiration but now i'm back and there are good news!

-Big thanks to the** r. triss** , why you ask? Cuz he decided to correct my earlier and current chapters. YES! It will finally be good enough to read! Kudos bro! (no, this chapter isn't corrected yet but soon will be, than previous one will be corrected. )

-After three weeks of work i will have SIX FREE WEEKS! WOOO! Which means there will be new chapters! Maybe even three, if i will have enough time.

-Also, i wan to thank once again all of you who read it, review it and simply are here. You're all great guys.

-**LIKE ALWAYS, REVIEW IT, REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE!**

Enjoy the reading and watch out, massive gore out there ( is the heaviest, next one will be softer and it's the last gore chapter, next one will only be brutal...if that's better for someone ).

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>***Sunagakure***<p>

Gaara woke up suddenly in his bed. Sweating like crazy and his heart was like pierced by thousands of needles, he couldn't breath. It was the moment when Kankuro came to the room, with hand clenching hardly on place of heart, he also sweated a lot.

"Gaara, can you feel it?" he asked slowly while panting hard.

"Yes. What's happening?" asked redhead kage. That was the moment when they heard a crack. They both looked in direction of the sound. On the wall, there was a photography of them, together with Temari, from their first normal Christmas eve. Gaara was smiling shyly with a cup in his hand, he wore that day red sweater while Kankuro wore his usual black shirt with wide grin on his face, Temari however, was having white sweater, with motherly smile between their brothers, her hand on their shoulders. Glass cracked on her face. Both of them froze. They couldn't believe it. What happened?

***Anko and Ayame Apartment***

Ayame watched over Naruko in the guest room, leaving Tsunade and Shizune at the living room. Blond Kage slipped in the chair, her hands shaking and her forehead glistening with sweat, breathing loud, taking big gasps of air. She was exhausted. She couldn't believe how damaged her goddaughter was, in her blood was a powerful and dangerous toxin, not counting her broken vagina, throat, rectum and nervous system. _She was a wreck_, Tsunade admitted painfully in her mind. She felt pitiful, is this really everything she can do for her? She remembered for a minute when she was asked by Kushina to be a godmother.

***Few years ago, Konoha***

"Wait a minute, you want ME to be a godmother for your child?!" asked surprised Tsunade pointing with her finger at Kushina's large stomach. Red haired Uzumaki smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're correct." She told " I discussed about it with Minato and we both decided that I will find a godmother while he will find a godfather and second won't make any excuse about choice of the other."

"I don't get it, why me? I mean, I'm happy but… I'm not the best person to be a godparent. Every woman you know would be better than me." she admit sadly and closing her eyes, her hands covering her face. There was too much pain and suffering in her heart… she's still haunted by nightmares where Nawaki and Dan die, where she's covered in their blood and can't make anything to save them, where she can only look and scream. Why? Why her, from all the people? She's cursed! All people she love are dying! She can't be a godparent!

Kushina observed blond sannin carefully, she knew about her bad mental condition. She was still haunted by past, haunted by a pain of loose and loneliness. She wanted Mikoto or another from her friends to be a godmother at first, but then Jiraya told her about Tsunade and how it could cure her from her depression. She was angry at first but longer she thought about it, the better idea it looked. Tsunade is medic, she's a sannin and Senju Princes, she's powerful and she's very kind woman but that kind and loving side of her is sealed somewhere deep inside her. She's scared to love to not kill anyone, she feels like an outcast, like a disease and if something could cure her from it, that's the occasion.

"Tsunade, we know each other for a long time." Started Kushina taking her hand through the table and gently squeezing blond hand. Tsunade opened the eyes and looked at the soon-to-be mother. "I know you're scared about it, I know what you feel and I understand why you don't want it. But believe me, you're not cursed. You're deserve to have a happy life, just like me and Minato. I know you're afraid, but trust me. Do you see me as a friend?"

"Well… yes, I mean, we're almost a family, right? You're Mito-baachan legacy." Answer Tsunade. Kushina looked now at her stomach, where her baby was. It was fifth month already. Tsunade also gazed at her future godchild.

"Look at it from my point of view. I'm a mother who want Tsunade Senju, Slug Princess, Legendary Konoha Sannin, Best Medic in five nations and model kunoichi in the world to be a godmother for my child. I don't do it because of your fame or tittles, I do it because I trust you. I know that if ya really want something, you will get it and I want you, in a case that something happened to me and Minato, to protect and take care about our baby. I know its big responsibility but we trust you and see you as a best choice here." She takes her gaze back at Tsunade which is still in shock. Her warm, motherly smile on Kushina's face make Tsunade gasp. "I trust you so much that I want you to be a godmother to my child. I don't care about what happened Tsunade, it's all in the past. If you really want to change your life, find happiness, start from accepting my offer. "

Tsunade gulped slightly. Can she really brake that chain of disaster? Can she really be happy once again? Be loved and love someone? Is she really able to protect those who she love? Why she? It's not because of titles and fame but because of how much Kushina trust her? She know her since Kushina was a brat, since she was in academy and was with her when Kyuubi was sealed inside her, she remember how much fragile she was, how scared she was, but that was when Tsunade took her and told her _'Shh, everything will be alright.' _She was sad because of her grandmother death but with time she realized that Kushina was Mito Legacy, she told herself that she will protect that legacy. And now, Kushina want her to protect her legacy, her child. She still longing for that happiness when Dan was near her, when Nawaki was alive and was making jokes from everyday routine. She want it, so much that it hurts…

Blond sannin broke down with tears rolling from her eyes. She want it, to be happy again. She want it!

"I want it." She admit brushing her tears with a sleeve of her coat. " I want to be happy again. I want to be happy Kushina. I will be this child godmother, you can count me in."

"I'm glad." Answer Kushina with a warm smile.

"And Kushina…"

"Hm?"

"…Thank you…"

***Present Time, Anko and Ayame Apartment***

She broke down with tears, she failed. Once again, she failed so much.

"Tsunade-sama?! What's wrong?" asked Shizune crouching by Tsunade leg and looking at her mentor, who covered her face with hands.

"I failed." She finally spit out. " I failed you so much Kushina."

Shizune stood up and hug Tsunade tightly, letting woman cry on her shoulder. She never saw her master in so much pain.

"I failed my brother, I failed the love of my live, I failed my grandmother legacy, I failed my friend and failed my god-daughter!" shouted Tsunade, her voice muffled by Shizune arm. " I'm the worst! I don't deserve Hokage title and I don't deserve to live! "

"Tsunade-sama…please, don't talk like that" beg Shizune.

"But it's truth! I don't deserve to live! I should die! I'm terrible woman, nobody would cry after me!"

*SLAP*

***Old Tobaco Warehouse***

-On your left!

-Thanks!

Anko jabbed nearest enemy with her hand glowing dark violet chakra, making him instantly fall down while Temari jumped from her back and stabbed nameless man with a sword straight at his heart, making him bled to death instantly. Since Anko showed up, situation has got better but not too much. According to Anko, they didn't need to kill them to take down the shield but to simply lock their chakra for a _"It's Hyuuga specialty but we don't have any other choice. I will stab them with my chakra and lock their chakra awa for a little . If I will manage stab them all, we will take down the barrier and you will take the Kirigaya, but, i want as much of them as it possible alive. Got it?"_

Temari didn't asked her about a reason but she was sure that wouldn't change a thing.

Blond Kunoichi was punched in her stomach, hit send her high in the sky while the other of the enemy's jump and catch her leg, smashing her on the ground.

"TEMARI-SAN!"

Anko rushed to help her friend but she was forced to stop, she was surrounded. And there was to many of them to just rush things. Temari growled as she was slowly getting up. She coughed and spitted some bond on the ground, she felt how her bones and ribs are broken. She couldn't get up, all the strength she gathered inside disappeared somewhere, she was now tired, both physically and mentally. Kirigaya laughed loudly looking at her.

"What happened Temari-san? Tired?" asked sarcastic. "You really thought that you will kill me?" he asked opening his arms with devious smile. "Bitch, please, you're nowhere near my level."

"Shut up…"growled blonde woman slowly getting up. She shivered and still coughed blood but she wasn't planning on giving up.

Blond man above them was surprised. _So she's still have strength to go, huh? Let's see now…_

His fingers snapped and Temari felt how ground is starting to shake. She looked behind herself to found man that was rampaging straight on her, not further than a meter before her. _Tsk! I won't manage to avoid it! He's coming to fast and my body is too sore to move so quickly! Damn it all!_

Anko saw how enemy is coming to younger Kunoichi but she was cut out from there. She was now barely dodging attack coming from four guys surrounding her. _Damn it! I must get past them! I must or that girl will be smashed! DAMN IT! _

That was when Anko got right powerful punch straight in the stomach, her legs instantly numb. In the same moment she heard a crash and yell. Yell that froze blood in her veins. She looked past her opponents to see big like boulder man stepping back from the wall. She saw Temari with unnaturally twisted right arm and broken right leg, her hip came out from her skin and her lips and chin were covered in blood, her left leg twisted in different way that it should be, bloody crack on her forehead, her chin deformed.

"NOOOOO!"

Temari only coughed and spilled more blood and after that she fall on the ground like a doll. She tried to get up but broken and twisted limbs gave her too much pain. She could tell that almost all ribs of the right side of her ribcage was broken, so much pain appeared in so short time that she was still surprised about not losing conscious. _Damn it… I can't get up… I can't move… I can hardly breath… _

"WAIT TEMARI-SAN, I'M COMING!"

Saddly, when Anko stopped shouting, she was kicked straight in her back and flew away on the nearest wall.

"HAHAHAHA! And that's all both of you got?! Really? Are you fucking kidding me?! That's all what Sabaku no Temari got to show up?!"

Temari didn't listened, she couldn't hear anymore. Her heart was starting to beat slower, her vision was starting to fade and she was feeling colder with every second. _Damn it… I'm dying? Now? Why? I can't die… Not now… not here… I must win… I must go back! Damn it! Kami or who the hell rule all this shit, don't do this to me! There must be a happy ending for this story! _

The pain, sorrow, sadness, she was now powerless, she was done already and the only thing that awaited her was Death. She closed her eyes many times but she never was so afraid about closing them like now. She didn't wanted to die. She have things to do! She promised to end this nightmare! Right?

"_I never go back on my words! THAT'S MY NINDO!"_

_Naruko? _

She saw with her eyes how Naruko, little fragile girl is standing on top of giant frog with red chakra around her, her jacket opened and flapping in the air, just like her ponytails. She then jumped like bullet from pistol to Gaara, which was on top of Shukaku's head.

"_I won't let you hurt my friends anymore! WEAK UP YOU FAGGOT!"_

That little girl hit Gaara's head with her forehead and make Shukaku broke. It was amazing back then and it's now. How is it possible? She was skinny, little and looked like a stick that can be easily broken with stronger blow of the wind. Yet there she was. She defeated Sunagakure top weapon, a jinchuriki, her brother with Absolute Defense which couldn't be harmed by anything and anyone, was now falling on the ground with her, with sand surrounding them. She also remember how she talked with Gaara after he recovered in hospital. She was still sacred to talk with him, she remember it really well. She stood near the door, ready to escape but Gaara stood up and started to walk to her slowly. She wanted to run but fear was overpowering her. When Gaara was so close that he could touch her, she closed her eyes, waiting for pain. But she didn't felt pain. She felt how pair of hand is embracing her around her neck and pull her forward. She slowly opened her eyes only to see Gaara who was hugging her with tears in eyes. "_I'm so sorry Nee-chan. For everything I did to you…I don't deserve it but please, forgive me"_

Temari broke down with tears and hugged her brother as tight as she could, kissing him in the head and burying her face in his hair.

"_I forgive you Gaara… I love you, otouto."_

That was the first time in her life when she felt happiness. She also knew who was cause of all of this. _Naruko… _That she was behind all her life. Thanks to her, her life was better. Naruko was her heroine, her idol, her goal, she wanted to be like her one day, she wanted to keep up with her even more from when she found out about her childhood. _She's the same as Gaara. Even back then, when they battled, she knew that she is still in darkness, on the border of light and darkness but to protect her friends, those who she loved, she decided to stay in there. She's so lonely, so poor, so weak, so beaten up. She don't deserve it. She didn't need to sacrifice herself…Naruko…_

_Naruko…I'm so sorry… it's all my fault… I failed. _

She still remember a image from the times when they spend whole day together. She remember her warm smile and those big, ocean blue eyes filled with happiness, her cheeks lightly pink and her hair in little mess.

_Naruko…Kankuro…Gaara…please…forgive me… I failed you all…_

"_I want to be Hokage, so people could respect me! When I will be Hokage, I will show them all they were wrong about me!"_

She imagined standing right after Naruko, blonde konoha kunoichi was wearing white Hokage cape and Hokage hat on her back, arms crossed under her breasts, ponytails and Hokage cape waving on the wind…

_For me, you always will be Hokage. My Hokage…_

"Finish her off." Said Krigaya spitting. "Of course, with a style."

Man jumped high in the air with loud grunt and fallen down on her with a knee straight in her, breaking through the floor with hysterical yell of blond kunoichi. Anko couldn't form a words, she was shocked. _No… it's…impossible…_

She fall on her knees, staring at the place where Temari was lying few second ago.

"No…"

Kirigaya chuckled happily.

"I hope that scene engraved in your mind. That's what happen when people get in my way. And I like to get what I want."

***Under Warehouse***

Man stood up from the ground with loud grunt. He looked around. He was in the old, unused part of warehouse, probably not used longer than main part of the building. He looked down. He saw bag of bones with blond hair. Her eyes were out of the sockets and some insides jumped through her mouth, from her ears and nose trills dripped blood, her body, or rest what was left from it, was now lying in sea of blood.

"Stupid blondie".

***On the upper floor***

Anko took off her mask. There was no point in hiding her identity any more. She brushed her tears with her hand.

"I'm so sorry…" she said to herself.

_**She's dead. He killed her…**_

Killing intent. She don't remember when she emanated with so strong killing intent. She got up and turned around. They all watched her, especially Kirigaya who looked to be surprised.

"OH KAMI MOTHERFUCKER! You're Anko Mitarashi!" he shouted in enjoyment. "I can't belive it! You're the same bitch that tried to help Naruko few years ago!."

"So you remember me." Said coldly Anko. Kirigaya noticed her change. Her eyes now were cold, almost lifeless but focused on him. She was far beyond pissed off.

"Of course! I loved that helpless look on your face!" he shouted smiling to her. " Thanks for taking care about my converter! Oh! And say hello to that ramen girl too!"

_**He's laughing from you and your lover, from you and your stepsister. HE'S LAUGHING FROM YOU!**_

_**LEARN HIM A LESSON! KILL THAT FUCKER AND PROTECT PEOPLE WHO YOU LOVE!**_

_I CAN'T! I PROMISED IT TO MYSELF AND AYAME THAT I WILL BE BACK ON MY OWN!_

_**YOU WILL NOT! YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED! YOU'RE ON LOST POSITION! IF YOU LOST, YOU WILL NEER SEE YOUR LOVER AGAIN! YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR STEPSISTER! YOU WILL DIE AND HE WILL COME AND KILL BOTH AYAME AND NARUKO!**_

_…_Ayame…I'm so sorry…please…forgive me.__

Anko broke the mask in her hand and closed her eyes. It was faster than the blink of eye. For a moment, Anko posture blurred. Kirigaya started to look around, he knew that she did something, but what? That was when one of his bodyguard yelled painfully and his head exploded with a fountain of blood spreading everywhere. All of them froze, they could felt that temperature dropped by few degrees. Anko was coated in blood. Her bangs fall on her eyes, her poker face still on.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

That was when seal on her neck broke and Cursed Mark started to spread on her body. Simple lines with sharp endings covered half of her body. She looked up on him, with widest smile her face could pull off, her left eye turned black and yellow. Kirigaya felt killing intent like never before. In few seconds, he saw hundreds if not thousands scenarios of his death.

"What…happened to you…?" he asked, scared to death.

***Ayame and Anko Apartment, Guest room***

Ayame sat at the bedside, gently stroking Naruko hand. _Hokage-sama said that you need to rest. I believe her but I can't stop a feeling that something isn't right…_

She looked at her stepsister. She was now peacefully asleep. She should be calm, she should be glad that she's here but… but she couldn't. She was all nervous, she was feeling a weird itch that something is wrong. She felt shivers, how something cold and dark starts to embrace her. She couldn't understand but she knew that something has happened. Something wrong…horribly wrong..

_Anko…please….come back to me all and safe… end this nightmare once and for all… after that we will finally live in pace. All three of us. Please…come back to me, Anko…_

***Tobaco Warehouse***

_What… is… that…thing?_

"KILL HER! KILL HER!"

They all jumped on her and pinned her down. Kirgaya wanted to yell but he couldn't. He was terrified and couldn't move. _Is she…dead?_

Something hissed loudly and blasted man off from her, crashing them on the walls.

"What..are you?"

Anko stood still in the same place with a proud. Left half of her body was covered in snow white scales, instead of fingers on her left palm, there were three canines coated in venom, from her mouth stuck out a long, sticky tongue with venom glad. She hissed loudly, looking at him with cold, crazy gaze. Her left eye was yellow with violet shadow around.

_I'm sorry…I do this for you both Ayame...please, forgive my my love..._

"**I WILL MAKE YOU SSSSSUFER."**

* * *

><p>AND?! Liked it? If so, review it and i will be gratefull!Next chapter will be as fast as it only possible! Stay tune!<p>

**EDIT 28/06/14**: I just can't belive that i got so many rants on my PM inbox about Temari's death. As you can see, there's NarukoxTemari parring here, right? And it's not stalking, secret onesided love or how many of you call it, friendzone ( i ROFTLed at this ) . You can be sure that Naruko and Temari will have more interaction, hell, even more than this and more you can exppect! I can't say a thing about it but it will be revealed in the next chapter. You can be sure about it and it's gonna be soon, i have everything planned just need to write it down.

**C'YA LATTER!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**EDIT 5/8/14**: **I didn't checked but i uploaded wrong version of chapter by mistake with different ending, fixed.**

And here it is! Next chapter of Gednerless. It was a long road but you must understand me, through three weeks i was wroking and on the forth i got sick and was forced to lay in bed but here it is.

I don't know why happened with a guy who offered himself to correct previous chapters, i lost contact with him. Well, it means i'll correct these by myself latter.

Next chapter will be as soon as possible, so **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Temari'…<em>

_Where…am I?_

'_Wake up Temari'_

_Who is it?_

'_Temari, my swettie.'_

Temari opened her eyes. She was in some kind of white space. She didn't felt anything, she was in one piece and fully healed, like nothing happened.

"What the?! What happened?! Where am I?!

She looked around and saw a figure. Woman, around her mid-thirties, with sandy-brown hair, blue eyes and gentle smile., She wore gray coat with cream shirt under it and black baggy pants. She was smaller than her. Woman looked at her with warm smile and some warm feeling in her eyes.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked brunette.

"My little baby, it's been so long." Said woman.

Temari instantly broke in tears and came to a woman, giving her warmest hug she could. Woman looked at her surprised. Blond kunoichi was hugging her using all strength she got. She couldn't believe it and even if it was just some stupid dream or kami know what, she couldn't stop her feelings.

"Temari?" asked puzzled woman. "Everything's all right?"

Blond kunoichi sobbed and clenched her fists on the coat of brunette, closing her eyes with so much force that tears fallen on her own.

"It's just been so long…oka-san."

Karura smiled and answered the hug.

"We have a lot to talk about, my little girl."

***Anko and Ayame's apartment, With Ayame***

Ayame looked through the window. It was almost morning but something was odd. Naruko was still asleep, her hand was squeezed by brunette woman. Ayame was feeling shivers running down her spine, dominating cold on her skin and how her heart beats faster than it should. Suddenly, Naruko started to shiver and mumble something in her sleep.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Everything's ok?" asked Ayame coming closer to her.

Her face looked like she's in pain, she moved her legs a little and her hand squeezed Ayame's strongly.

"Anko-nee…"

***Tobaco Warehouse***

Anko – or what was left from her – slashed everything that stood in her way to her target, Kirigaya Kazuha. He was running down inside the warehouse, as fast as he only could. He was feared, he was closing another gates and doors after him, running away for his dear life.

"**YOU THINK YOU WILL HIDE FROM ME?! SSSSS! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!"**

She broke next metal doors and spitted some venom hissing angrily. Man started to run for his life with scream.

"**I WILL TAKE MY RAVENGE! I WILL MAKE YOU SSSSSUFER JUST LIKE YOU MADE MY DEAR SSSSISSSSTER!**"

***Inside Anko's Soul***

Anko was crawling on the dead end pf her soul. She was feeling unstoppable pain and fire inside her. This fire was consuming her humanity, leaving only lusting for blood and killing animal. She didn't felt like that since…since…

_Since Orochimaru-teme left me…_

'That's really good deduction, Anko-kun'.

She looked around the dark surrounding. From the darkness came off a man. His pale like snow skin was first thing she recognized, next were pupils, snake like yellow eyes with slit pupils and violet shades around them, black silk long hair. He walked slowly in her direction, this devil smirk never leaving his face.

"You…bastard." She hissed slowly getting up.

"Welcome again, Anko-kun." He said with a smile. " Long time no see."

"I can't tell I missed ya, pale ass." She growled taking a firm stance.

"Why so angry?" ask snake sannin. "I thought you wanted to use my power."

"You tricked me, like always."

"Heh, smart girl. That's why you were my top student in the past." He admitted happily.

"Shut up!"

"I remember how you yelled when I raped you. You were only twelve. Yet, after few time you enjoyed it."

_SHUT UP!_

"I won't let your stupid talking get on my nerves." Said Anko "You're just trying to trick me. I won't fall on this again! I'm taking my body back!"

Pale man chuckled and opened his hand, his devious smirk and snake yellow eyes locked on his ex student.

"You're wrong my dear child. You gave your body to me instead of power to protect those who you love**. Pathetic**."

Anko clenched her fists and growled angry.

"You don't have a right to decide what's pathetic and what's not! You don't know what love is!"

"Love is your weakness." He spitted angry. His smirk disappeared, atmosphere changed. "In the past, you didn't have any weaknesses, now you're full of them. Love? Family? Wedding? You are not created for these things. "

"WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE WHAT I'M SUITED FOR?! It's my life and I will marry who I want and love who I want. I will go through my life on my own rules ! "

"So let it be"

Orochimaru suddenly opened his mouth from which erupted a giant, white snake which shoot in her direction. She don't know how and when sword was placed in he hand, but she gripped it tightly and took a battle stance. Snake shouted spitting some venom around. Finally, they were close, eye to eye. She took one step and slammed the sword at corner of his mouth. Speed and strength of his attack were so powerful that Anko only stood there holding and sword, while Orochimaru cut himself open. When she slashed him on entire length, she felt something was wrong.

_It was too easy…_

That was when from one of the parts of his body something erupted. That something was fast and before Anko was able to realize who or what was attacking her, she rised her sword and blocked attack. She froze when she saw who attacked her.

"No…you can't be…"

***Temari's mindscape***

Temari and her mom were now sitting on the ground. Blond kunoichi couldn't believe she talked with her. Karura has died shortly after she gave birth to her otouto, so…

"Am I dead?" asked Temari. Karura looked worriedly at her daughter who quickly understood everything. "Oh…I see."

Blond kunoichi started to shiver lightly. She knew it already, so why when she heard it, It shocked her so much. She let the tears fall from her eyes. Karura came closer and took her closer, letting her head rest on the shoulder, stroking her blond locks gently.

"Temari, my child. I know how hard it was to live without me. I know you missed me and you were trying to be for Gaara and Knakuro the best substitute for mother. That you were trying to have a normal family. I watched over all three of you all this time."

Temari stopped sobbing and crying to look at her mother with wet, glassy eyes. "So… you know…."

"Yes. I know. That Uzumaki girl…Naruko. She's dear to you, right?" ask Karura looking at her.

"Yes. She…she saved Gaara." She said. "Thanks to her, everything was finally normal. I wasn't' scared about my own brother anymore"

"Gaara has done many bad things to you back then, right?"

Temari didn't answered, she only nodded weakly, like she was scared to tell a thing about that chapter in her life. She sat up and looked at her mother, Karura cupped her daughter face between her hands and looked straight in her eyes, smiling warmly.

"When you first heard about her condition, you wasn't surprised about it but about what's happening to her because of it. You even decided to drop all your honorifics, tittles and your own person to help her and at last, you came to fight from which you knew you may don't come back alive. She's really important for you. You want to protect here, you want her to be safe and you died wanting to protect her. Temari, to sacrifice yourself in the name of love, I can't be more proud from you, my little girl"

"Thank you okaa-san." Answered Temari gently squeezing her mother's hand.

"When you'll be back…be sure to put end to this."

"I will".

"And… be good for her."

"You can be sure about this…okaa-san…thank you."

***Warehouse, with Temari corpse***

"Damn, I'm stuck here." Admitted painfully the man. He broke through long unused part of the warehouse, without any doors, windows or any other exit. He sat on the ground and growled angrily. He wanted to get of there as fast as possible, he couldn't stand stench of blond kunoichi corpse. From where he sat, Temari's body was covered by shadow's. He was really happy from that fact, just a little look at them was making him vomit.

Suddenly, he heard something. Swirl of the wind. Gentle and silent. Then next one, little louder. He got up slowly, looking in the darkness.

"H-Hello?"

Powerful wind started to suck him to the darkness with all his might. As he started to come closer to the darkness, he fallen on the ground and catched the floor. Sadly for him, he was sucked in the darkness. There were screams, wet smacking and…nothing more. From the darkness crawled Temari, she was covered in blood but she breathed. She slowly got up.

"Damn it… it was probably the most sick thing I have done until now." She said weakly. She looked around only to find a pit above her and that she was in room without exit.

_I must get out from here and help Anko-san. But how I can get out from here?_

She didn't got enough time to think when one of the wall exploded. Smoke and pieces of wall were flying everywhere, she was even sure that she heard some weird yell and she was almost hit by something big. When smoke started to disappear, she saw a monster. Monster was having two legs, fingers were replaced by three covered in poison claws, it was covered in white scales, it's neck was longer with reptile head, like a…

"Viper…Good kami, Anko-san!"

Montser that was Anko some time ago, looked at her direction with it's reptile yellow eyes and when he saw her, he roared loudly.

***Inside Anko mind***

"DIE ALREADY!"

Anko jumped back from her enemy and crouched, covering wound on her arm. She still couldn't believe who was her enemy.

Before her stood little girl, thirteen, maybe fourteen years old. She wore cream shirt on short sleeves and brown skirt with fishnet stockings and ninja sandals. Her violet hair were done in spiky ponytail, making her head look like pineapple. Her hazelnut eyes were twisted in madness and her sick smile of pure enjoyment gave her even crazier look and with a sword in her hands, younger Anko looked like a total freak.

They were now in the village but there wasn't living soul on the streets. It was all her imagination, playing tricks and acting.

"What, ran out of juice?" hissed younger version of herself.

"Yeah, in your dreams shithead." Growled back older. Younger one started to laugh while older slowly got up.

"Yeah, in MY DREAMS! Cuz when I will finish with you, THIS will be MY BODY while you will be just a mere memory."

"You can blow me" said Anko spitting on the ground while younger one once again laughed.

"Oh, not you but your precious little Naruko. She will be lovely prey, I can't wait when I will lay my hands on her."

Anko an instant took battle stance and raised her sword.

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish"

***In the real world***

"What happened?" asked Temari.

"She got out of control…"yelled Kirigaya from her back " She let the seal out and gone nuts".

"Ya kidding me?!" yelled back blond kunoichi. She couldn't belive it, how it happened? Why Anko-san let that happen?

_Ok, think! What you know about Cursed Seal? It's making people crazy and powerful, yelling for blood creatures. What other? It consumes fears and dreams and change to a weapon against the marked, trying to broke him mentally. I must bring Anko-san spirit back on her place before it's too late._

Monster looked at her, waiting for her move. Temari gulped, knowing that she was in big danger she put all her senses on highest possible levels. She let her hands drop and took few steps ahead.

"Anko-san, it's me, Temari. Remember?"

Monster tilted it's head and looked at her, blinking few times

"Te…ma…ri?" growled monster.

"Yes, we met today at Ichiraku Ramen bar, right? We talked about Naruko, me, you and Ayame-san."

"Ayame…"

"Yes, Ayame-san. That's the name of your fiancé, right?"

Suddenly, monster took few steps back and closed his eyes, drawing it's head back.

_Something's happenings._

"I remember how you told me about Naruko, I saw how much you suffer because of this but I'm sure that Naruko wasn't the only source of your pain. I can bet that you and Ayame-san talked long about this curse and I can be sure that you promised her to never use it."

"Shut...UP!"

Monster blasted from place straight into Temari which in the last second dodged the attack. Monster landed on the wall and looked after her and when he saw her, hissed loudly and started to run to her. Temari got up and wanted to take a kunai from the pouch, sadly, she was out of any kunais or shurikens. _Shit, what now?!_

***Anko mindscape***

Anko was running. She couldn't fight with her younger self, she was too weak for this and sadly, she was feeling that with every passing second, she's getting weaker. She was now hiding at park in the trees. Younger one was walking slowly, cutting every tree on her way with an ease. Older stopped and jumped on the branch of one of the trees. She couldn't stand, the wound on her arm was open and spilling blood but she knew that it's not real blood but something different.

"Running away?" yelled younger one from a far. "Useless. You are me and I control your body and soon, I will control your mind and soul."

_I won't let you._

"You think that you will protect those two all alone? Nice joke, you're nothing more than a dropped skin from a viper you once were. You're weak and useless and you know it. Since Orochimaru-sama left you, you started to sink yourself in weakness. 'I will protect Naruko', 'I Love you Ayame-chan', BIGGEST BULLSHIT EVER! You will be once again all alone when this night will end!"

*SLASH*

Anko felt how the tree at which she sat is starting to fall on the ground. She jumped off and saw how little Anko lurks at her with snake eyes. She started to run away from her. She was once again on the streets but this time, streets were filled with shadows of people. She ran through them, trying to get as far away from her younger self as it possible. That was until she saw Kakashi, looking at her with distain in his visible eye.

"How could you? Sandaime, Godaime and many people trusted you…But it looks like you're the same as Orochimaru."

"SHUT UP!"

She wanted to slap him but her hand gone through his face, just like through smoke.

_What the…?_

She decided to don't care about details and started to run again. She could hear laugh of younger self all over the village, loud like a crack of lighting

_Not good, she's gaining control on my imagination. Damn it! I must find a way to beat her, and fast._

She was now on open street, between shadows of citizens. Run, but where?

"ANKO MITARASHI!"

She felt cold sweat on her back. That voice….

She turned around and saw Tsunade Senju with arms crossed on her mighty breast, before a cell of ANBU troops.

"You're guilty of use the Cursed Seal, you're responsible for the death of Sabaku no Temari and many other civils"

"NO! IT'S SOME KIND OF FUCKING MISTAKE!"

"KILL HER!"

She started to run again, this time she decided to use some secret routes and passage's that only she knew. She jumped on the roof and started to run until she dived in space between buildings. ANBU troops jumped above her head. She lost them.

_I'm loosing it. _She admitted to herself. _I'm loosing control on my own imagination and body. Calm down, all these things are just DREAMS, STUPID NIGHTMARES! You're stronger than this!_

"ANKO!"

That stern voice. Manly, strong and discipline tone. She looked in the direction of the sound. She found Teuichi Ichiraku with a kitchen knife In his hand.

"Teuchi-san, please, listen to me!"

"SHUT UP!" knife flashed when Teuchi gave a long slash. Anko in the last second ducked her head, avoiding the knife. " I trusted you, I gave you my daughter! Everything I have! If I would only know that I'm handing my daughter in hands of a monster, I would kill you and her!"

"Please, STOP! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" she yelled back, feeling how her eyes are watering. Teuchi didn't answered but growled and took another slash. Anko ducked and started to crawl on the street, where she found herself in a river of shadows that walked through the street.

She saw in between shadows Kakashi, Tsunade and Tecuhi, that was when someone grabbed her arm.

"Anko-chan" said firm, calm femine voice.

"Ayame" sighed snake mistress turning back " You don't know how…" She stoped. Ayame's skin was pale, she got bloody stain in place of her heart and bags under her eyes . What terrified her the most, were empty eyes, that looked at her with cold and lifeless stare.

"You lied to me" she said, from her eyes dropped bloody tears. " You told me you'll not use that seal, that you're not that person."

"Aya-chan, I swear, I done it to save you and Naruko!" yelled Anko, feeling how her heart start to crumble. "Please, you must understand me! I done it to protect you both!"

"You told me that you're strong enough to control it. You failed me Anko. You're not the one who I loved."

Anko's body started to shake. _It's just my imagination, nightmare, so why I feel it's so real? Why it hurts so much?! Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!_

"Anko-nee"

_No…please, everyone but not her….please, don't do this to me_

Behind Ayame came Naruko. She was little, like when she was eight years old. Her big blue eyes were bigger on hear little heart-shaped face, fox whiskers were smaller and thinner but still visible, she wore grey pants with black top.

"Anko-nee, you're a monster." Said little blond cheerfully.

Anko dropped to her knees. This was too much for her. She cried with her arms extended in Naruko direction

"Naruko, sweetie, I done it for you. I know at the beginning it was rough but I never done a thing to hurt you."

"But you lied to me. You're not better than those who hunt on me." Girl answered simply

_What…no….i'm not the same! I'M NOT A MONSTER!_

She found herself surrounded, between all these people was standing her younger version., chuckling and smiling at her, with those snake eyes.

"Now do you understand? You got a chance, you wasted it. Now you'll die and I will take your place. Don't worry, I will take care about your wife and step-sis. "

_I…I really failed, didn't I? I really gave up on all these guys? But… I promised everyone… that I will protect them…I promised…I….I failed…I'm not good enough to be your wife Ayame….I failed you too Naruko…I'm too weak to be your guardian...I thought I'm different, thought I'm stronger but in reality…I'm nothing more than a monster…so I think it will really be better if I die…you will remember me as good and loving person, which I always wanted to be…Gomene, Aya-chan, Naruko-kun…I think…_

"ANKO-SAN!"

Suddenly yell, powerful and loud. Snake kunoichi looks around and see how before her is standing blond kunoichi with four spiky pigtails. Younger Anko and her shadows turned around to see incoming enemy.

"Get her!" shouted younger Anko. Kakashi and Teuchi launched with kunai and knife in hands.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" she yelled kicking approaching Kaakashi that disapeared like a fog. " IT'S JUST STUPID TRICK! YO'RE BETTER THAN THIS! BETTER THAN YOU THINK!"

_Temari-san?! But how…isn't she dead? _

Blond kunoichi jumped to Teuchi and slamed her fist straight in his face, making him defog, just like Kakashi.

"You really think that Naruko will ever tell you something this?!" shouted suna kunoichi. " She'll never do something like this to anyone!"

Tsunade jumped high in the air and packed her fist with chakra, then she started to fall on Temari like a bomb. Blond kunoichi blocked the attack using her fan to cover herself.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Ayame-san, but I'm sure that she'll understand and forgive you. She looks like person who'll listen you, whatever you'll tell to her."

_She's right. I already screwed up with Ayame a few times. I Forgot about our anniversary and few time about her or her father birthday and whenever I failed, she listened and forgave me. She was angry but she knew that my job as kunoichi is important and I focus my whole attention to it. She always put that genuine smile and kiss me on the check and said "I know you're clumsy but that's why I know you're doing everything to protect those who you love. You focus on that, that's why I'll always forgive you." _

Spirit of Ayame disapeared like an illusion while Temari still fought with Tsunade.

"Why won't you die already?!" shouted younger Anko.

"Because I gave a promise…."

"…_And I will never break it! That's my nindo!" The same thing shouted Naruko. Not once but many times. Whenever she told about being Hokage, whenever she told about not giving up, whenever she was having enough, she told herself to never stop, to train and keep going forward. At the beginning, it wasn't so sweet and easy, we argued, I didn't cared about her, she loud and done pranks to everyone, even me, she countless times locked herself in her room, shouted that I'm stupid and don't understand her, she cried and I was going furious, why I can't figure out what's wrong with her? When I found… I understood. I knew why she acted and talked that way. I decided to change how I treat her. I started to care about her, I done her breakfasts, bento to academy, took her from time to time on shopping, I really started to love her. _

_There was one time, she didn't come home after lessons so I got to academy to search her there, maybe she got detention or something I thought. I was walking through corridor when I heard laughing. Loud and sarcastic. I found a source and I saw few girls how they bully Naruko. She was tied to a chair and the girl before her rubbed her feet on her crotch, laughing and calling her 'Genderless' and 'Transtrash'. I came in and scared them to death, I also make them swear that they'll never touch Naruko anymore. When Naruko was free she got angry, she yelled at me that she could handle it on her own, that's thing like that happens and she's used to it. I don't know why but when I saw how strong she is despise all that pain, I smiled and opened my arms and told her something, something she'll always remember . "You don't have to act so though before me." . _

_Thanks to Naruko, I'm who I am, thanks to her I met Ayame, my love. She changed me for better and while I couldn't change her life, I know she still loves me for that I'm always for her. After that night she never called me stupid, she accepted me and I accepted her. And I think that's why Sandaime put us together under one roof. I was freak because I got cursed seal and she was a freak because of Kyuubi and her specific gender. Acceptance, that's everything she wanted. And that's everything that I wanted. And both of us got it._

Younger Anko got angry. Why such stupid blond was so hard to beat? She was just useless bich! Why she couldn't die?!

"I'm going to kill you, you freak!" shouted younger Anko taking her sword and raising it in the air. That was when she found her sword stuck. She looked up in the air and found how older version of herself is keeping a blade in her palm.

"You're wrong. You're going down!" Powerful kick in the back of her head launched younger Anko straight on the Tsunade, making blond kage disappear as a girl flew through her and landed on the wall. Anko looked at Temari which nodded her head and took few steps back. Young Anko was now lying on the street, her sword was now in older's hands, as she slowly approached the demon. Younger got up slowly, looking at older one with hate.

"Damn you, you still think that you'll ever win?! You'll always be treated like a trash, people will talk behind your back! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS BATTLE IS POINTELSS?!"

Older one smiled and stopped before her.

"You know why? Because thanks to that girl over there." Anko pointed with her thumb over her shoulder on Temari. "I remembered something important. Something I heard today already and something I said long time ago. Those two..." she now looked on her sides, on her left was Ayame, she was normal, her skin got right colour and clothes were clean. On her left was Naruko, she once again was sixteen , in her usual long twin ponytails. "They're my whole world. I know they love me and they know I love them. I done things in the past that I'm not proud of. But still, they accepted me the way I am. As long as I have those two behind my back… I can fight this endless and pointless fight till I die."

Younger one started to shiver and shout but older one slashed her neck, making younger one head fall and roll on the ground. Face froze in silent scream, fear and pain. Anko turned back to Ayame and Naruko that disappeared. Temari walked to her.

"Time to go back."

"Yeah…Kirigaya is still waiting, isn't he?"

Temari only nodded her head. Buildings started to crumble, everything was turning white.

***Warehouse***

_Ughh…my head is killing me._

Anko groaned as she woke up. She found herself lying next to Temari, who sat in the ground and started to gulp the air loudly. Her whole face was covered in sweat and she got few cuts here and there.

"Was I hard for ya?" asked quietly snake mistress

"A little" she gasped between breaths.

"I own ya some dango for this"

"Deal" answered Temari smiling at hear. They both looked in the direction of the wall. Kirigaya was sitting there, his lower half covered in blood and spilling from his mouth. Temari got up slowly and helped Anko to get up. Both of them slowly walked to him.

"Is he dead?" asked Anko.

"I'm not…not yet." Said man rising his head slowly. "But I assume I will be soon."

"How did ya guessed? Are you a fortune teller or something?" joked Anko making Kirigaya smile.

"Thank you Mitarashi-san, at least I will die with a smile on my face."

"That's the only mercy you will get. You deserve to die" said coldly Temari. Kirigaya looked at her.

"Kill me. I don't care. There will be other who will abuse her because of who or what she is. This will never end."

"You're right, this will never end." Answered Temari. " Naruko will battle all her life, she'll always have difficulties before her but she'll manage to overcome it."

"Why you so sure?"

"Because I know her. She's not type of person who'll give without fight and has people and friend who'll support and love her. If she didn't' broke after all these years, nothing will break her".

Kirigaya only looked little longer and smirked.

"Well, I now know everything. "

Temari take a kunai from his pouch and look at the man the last time.

"Thank you Kirigaya."

"For what?"

"Thanks to you, I finally done something useful for her." She said. Kirigaya smiled and said his last words.

"You're welcome."

Temari gather her last bits of strength, aim at his heart and slam kunai in his chest. Kirigaya scream for a few second and he finally gives his last breath. His head drop on his neck while Temari's knees give up and she fall on her back. She doesn't have any strength, making evades and running from Anko's attack worn her out completely.

"It's finally over?" she ask.

"Yeah…it is." confirms Anko as she rolls her head to look at her. Her eyes are half lid and she has gentle smile on her face. "We should get out from here but… I don't have any strength left."

Temari felt how her eyelids are suddenly heavy and her body is getting heavier with every second.

"Yeah…me too. I fell like…I want to sleep… for entire day…so tired." Her eyes shoot close.

* * *

><p>And how, ya liked it? I hope you did, if so, <strong>WRITE A REVIEW!<strong>

I know Temari's rebirth sucks, sorry, i didn't got another idea :/

Next chapter will be the last one, after that there will be epilouge ( probably, i don't know ) and a break, and after a break, sequel that will launch in October.

**C'YA LATTER!**


	9. Chapter IX

And here is next, longest and last ( well, there will be Tenth chapter which will be an Epilouge) chapter of **Genderless**. I wanted to thank all of you guys who supported me and alerted/followed me or my story. I know story have full of gramars mistakes and such but i promise i will work on it and i decided to re-write battle scene, it sucked but i didn't got any better idea.

**Anyway, enjoy last chapter! **

* * *

><p>***Ayame and Anko's Apartment***<p>

Ayame came out from Naruko's room. She was there this whole time but it was almost morning. She needed to go to work soon. She couldn't let her father be alone in the bar. Still, she couldn't found any strength in herself. It was already six in the morning, she was in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee. Anko and Temari still didn't came back. She was getting worried for death. She didn't even noticed when Tsunade came from behind and placed a hand on her arm.

"Ayame, don't even think about going to work today." She said. "You need to rest"

"I can't Hokage-sama, I must do something." Answered brunette. "I can't stop thinking about all of this, I must do something to keep my mind busy."

"I understand but…"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Shizunes scream alarmed them as they rushed to living room. They saw how Anko caries unconscious Temari on her back through the window. Each of them was covered with dirty rags. When she finally came in, Shizune took Temari from her back and Anko instantly her knees gave in but Ayame catch her love before she hit the ground.

"Anko, what happened?" she asked looking at her. Anko smiled warmly and looked at her. She was tired but happy.

"We won babe. We really won."

Right after those words Anko also gone to sleep. Ayame broke in tears and smiled instantly. All of them breathed calmly. Tsunade took deep breath and sat at the couch.

"Ok, Shizune, Ayame, help me with them."

***Few hours later***

Anko woke up. She felt how her whole body scream with pain. She found herself in the bedroom. Bedroom she shared with Ayame. Looking truth the window she was surprised it was day already How long did she slept?. Looking on the side she found her brunette lover sleeping next to her. Puffy red cheeks, stains from tears, bags under her eyes. _Damn babe…you waited whole night for me?_ She slowly moved her hand and stroked some her from her eyes. She wanted to be happy that it's all over and she was but… she must tell them first. What if they don't believe her? What if they'll don't understand her? She told darkness inside herself that they'll forgive her but now, as she looked at her, she wasn't sure about it. She remembered the day when it all started.

***5 years Ago***

Anko was helping Ayame close the bar. Teuchi was forced to take care of some things at the evening so Anko said that she'll take care about the security of little Ichiraku business.

"I really appreciate your help Anko-san." Said Ayame closing the entrance with metal crate. Anko looked at her and sighed, she now sat on one of the chairs after the counter.

"For the last time, drop the '-san', ok? We spend so much time together so you can drop all honorifics."

Ayame came closer and sat on the chair next to snake mistress, looking at her with cheerful smile.

"But it's not polite to just use your name, you know?"

"So what? It's not like I care about how people call me." She answer and sigh. " As long as they don't call me 'bitch' or something like that. Anyway, you have free night, since your dad won't be home, I can bet your boyfriend is waiting for ya." She added with a grin.

Ayame blushed lightly and giggled.

"Yeah, I have this night all to myself but… I don't have boyfriend." She said with some melancholy in her voice.

"What?! You're joking?!" asked surprised Anko. She was sure Ayame was dating someone, like hell she was sure!

"Nope. I never got a boyfriend." She answered. "You see, I don't have too much time to date, I must help my father with the bar so I only meet people on the other side of the counter. It's hard to build relationship and to know someone, usually people come here with someone or they want to only eat something fast. There is few customers who are chatty but…it's not the same. By the way, why you were so surprised about me not having a boyfriend?"

Anko face immediately became red and she turned her head.

"Well, you're cutie one and pretty so I thought…" she muttered.

"You think I'm cute?" asked waitress leaning closer.

"Well…yeah." Answered kunoichi getting more embarrassed with every said word. "I mean, your hair are pretty and you have those beautiful hazelnut eyes…"

"And?" pressed Ayame getting even closer, looking in her eyes. They were close, Anko could feel her smell, she smiled like ramen with a little addiction of sweat and to her surprise, she liked that.

"And…well…you smell….nice…"

"And?" continued Ayame, making Anko fluster as she leaned back in her chair. They were now face to face, their eyes locked on each other, both red and both mesmerized by the other.

"You have…those pretty, little pink lips…"

Until Anko registered what happened, Ayame pressed her lips on Anko's, making snake woman freeze for a little while until she answered on the kiss, pressing her own lips even harder. For few seconds, they could taste each other. Ayame's lips tasted like ramen due to her work and tasting if the Ramen was good enough to serve but Anko could fell a slight trace of strawberries. Anko's lips tasted like dango's and cherries. Anko broke the kiss and jumped from the chair, making Ayame look at her disappointed. Both of them were red, snake mistress looked scared and surprised at her brunette friend, which looked little scared and disappointed.

"You didn't liked it?" Asked Ayame

"It's not about it." Answered Anko. "Why you did this?"

Ayame looked at her and blushed. She stood up and came closer to snake mistress.

"Because…since I saw you for the first day, I was charmed. You looked so strong and confident in yourself. Don't take it wrong but you looked like a boy and, at the same time, you acted like grown up woman. You are amazing. Even though at the beginning it wasn't as good as it could, I saw how with time you change, become more responsible and grown up. You mesmerized me and longer we knew each other… I started to understand my feelings to you. I fallen in love with you."

Anko was terrified. Why it happened? No. She can't let it happen. She want it but she must stay sane. She can't let her get hurt.

"Sorry Ayame but I must say no." she answered looking down. Ayame was surprised. She was sure that Anko has feelings for her…isn't she? Or maybe it's all mistake?

"You don't swing in that team?" asked brunette making Anko face flash in red.

"Well…I prefer both, to tell you the truth."

"So what is it? I'm not as pretty as I thought? Or maybe I'm not in the right age?" asked Ayame getting more angry as Anko hesitated to reveal her reason.

Anko looked straight in her eyes and Ayame realized something. Anko was scared, not because of her anger, she was sacred of something another. Her gaze was telling 'Please, don't hate me'.

"It's not about you. It's about me." She admitted sadly.

_About her?_ She thought as Anko continued.

"I don't want you to date me. You're too kind and lovely. You don't deserve this."

"Deserve what?" she asked. Anko took deep breath and took of her trench coat.

"You probably saw that some people treats me like a trash, similar to how Naruko is treated." She said. Ayame nodded. She saw few times how people call Anko 'Snake bitch' or 'Viper' or some other names. At the beginning she thought it's because she take care for Naruko and people started to abuse her because of it. Is it possible that there's another reason? Anko turned around and took her shirt. Ayame became red as she saw black sport bra that Anko wore. She also noticed how muscular her body was and at the same time, she got so great feminine figure.

"Come closer, ok? I won't bite you."

Ayame nodded embarrassed and walked to her. When she was behind her, she saw strange seal on her left arm. It was three comatose surrounded by strange circle.

"What is it?" asked Ayame.

"Reason why I'm treated like that. It's Cursed Seal of Heavens. It was placed by Orochimaru, my ex-sensei."

_OROCHIMARU?! _Even Ayame knew who Orochimaru really were. Renegade sanin who was experimenting on people and on himself. According to stories, he's not even a human anymore but literally, monster. Higher rank jonins talked about him few times and always, they talked about him with fear in eyes or voice. There wasn't single good thing about him.

"You were Orochimaru student?" asked surprised Ayame.

"Yes. And that's the evidence. He placed on me and few other children against our will. We only got 1 to 10 chance to be alive after this. Only I survived. I don't know any more than this."

"Don't know?"

"I have amnesia. I don't remember anything from time when he was my sensei. I remember some things but they don't tell me anything important. Last I remember was when I woke up near the Village Gate and was taken straight to jail. What I know for sure, is that I did bad things. Many bad, cruel, evil things to many, many people, even in Konoha. I don't remember these things but I know I did them. People treat me like that because they see me as a monster created by Orochimaru. They think that I'm his secret agent or some other shit. "

_So that's why…_

"I don't search relationship. I don't want anyone to be treated badly because of me. When I started to take care about Naruko, people started to call me even more, the same for Naruko but to tell you the truth, we didn't cared about this. I think that's why Hokage-sama paired us together. He wanted to teach me responsibility and how to deal with this hatred and Naruko needed some parent figure. And it worked."

Anko turned around and looked at Ayame. They were now face to face and Anko was dead serious.

"You're too kind Ayame. You're too good person and you don't deserve a treatment that will come if we start to hang out. I won't let you get hurt because of me."

Anko was sure that it was the end of the conversation. That this night will end like that. But to her surprise, it wasn't, because Ayame did something unexpected. Ayame smiled and brushed Anko's cheek and looked at her with love.

"Let people talk. I don't care about it. I love you for who you are in person. And I love who you are."

"You don't understand, do you!?" shouted angry kunoichi, feeling how her eyes tart to burn and tears start to gather. _Why she can't understand so simple thing?!_ " If you start going out with me, you will be called slut, whore, bitch and many other worse things! You don't deserve this! I can't let you be with me if that means you'll be called and picked up because of me! I don't want to happen to anybody! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Ayame hugged Anko around her neck and pressed her body to hers. Anko didn't moved. She was scared. She wanted to hug her, to tell her she feels the same but she can't, she love her too much to let her suffer because of who she is. _Stop it! Stop it or I won't be able to stop myself any longer!_

"I love you Anko Mitarashi. I don't care how people will call me. If I can be with you, nothing will hurt me. You think I'm not getting harsh treatment already? I'm called 'Fox Slut' and 'Chef of Demon' because I cook for Naruko. And I don't care, because I know I do right thing. "

Anko let tears roll from her eyes. _Why? Why her?_

"I want to be with you. You don't must say that you love me right now but at least give it a try. Let's go on few date's and you'll see how you fell with it. Whatever will be your answer, I will understand it."

Anko finally broke and hugged her back, starting to cry like a baby. Ayame patted her on the back, letting kunoichi slip in the warm hug full of love, letting her cry all the pain out from her on her shoulder.

"Ayame…thank you."

They both knew that this evening, this confession was start of everything, beginning of their love.

***Present Time***

_Ayame…if not you, I could be another person. That evening I realized something important. You changed my life. You loved me and now, you want to bond with me for the rest of your life. I know it's maybe too late but I have doubts about it. Will this really work? Am I strong enough to protect you? Or am I really right choice? Am I good enough to be your life partner? Am I good enough to be a parent for our little girl? Am I good enough for you?_

"I would want to know the answer." She whispered

Ayame opened her eyes. _She cried a lot._ Her normally brown eyes were looking like glassy, they were red and dry. But as soon as she saw Anko awake and smiling, her eyes busted with happiness and love, once again tears started to gather but those tears were tears of joy. Brunette leaned and crashed her lips on Anko's in deep, passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, brunette started to cry clinging to kunoichi.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Sighed Ayame.

"Yeah, me too." Anko agreed weekly. "Say, is Naruko ok?"

"Yeah, she was pretty bad when Temari bring her bot Hokage-sama took care of her and now she's all right."

"Why you're not in Ichiraku?"

"Hokage-sama told me to take three days off, she send Oto-san a massage and replacement for me."

"Man, Teuchi-san must be rally angry about his."

"Actually, from what I heard from messenger, he was crying with happiness when he heard about it."

"Who did you send?"

"Konohamaru-kun" she answered. _Poor boy, I will buy him some dango next time. _Chuckled Anko in her head.

"That's good. At least your father is happy."

"I'm happy too, you know?"

Ayame looked at her love with a smile but she didn't found a smile on Anko face. She found instead a sad, distance look. Something was wrong.

"Anko-chan, what happened?" she asked.

"Listen…we…we need to talk. All three of us" She answered making brunette raise an eyebrow. "Is Naruko awake now?" she asked.

"I don't know, before I gone for sleep she was still asleep." Answered Ayame. Doors to their bedroom opened slowly and they both saw her. Naruko was standing in the doorframe, she wore baggy t-shirt and her pants with jacket on her shoulders. She looked perfectly fine, one more thing to make Anko life little brighter.

"Actually, I am. I woke up half an hour ago. I heard you talking so…"

"So you eavesdropped? " asked Anko making blonde girl blush lightly and nod her head. Anko gave her a sing to come closer as both of them sat up on the bed. Naruko sat at the center before her two stepsisters. She looked at Anko which top and hands were covered in bandages.

"How are you felling?" asked Anko. Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Nothing hurts. I'm just a little numb and dizzy, that's all."

"Does she know?" asked Anko looking at Ayame which shook her head.

"Know what?" asked Naruko getting little nervous. Anko took Naruko hand in her own and gripped her tightly.

"You see…I know you may not like it but how much you remember from last night?" asked Snake mistress.

"Not much…actually nothing." Said Naruko as she

"How much did you heard from our talk?"

"Not much, I started to listen when you asked Aya-nee why she's not at work."

Anko sighed in relief. At least they can safely tell her.

"So maybe I will start?" asked Ayame. Anko nodded her head with agreement. "So, it started when you ran off to train. I scolded Temari-san…"

"Why? She didn't done anything wrong." Interrupted Naruko.

"I know but.. I got angry that she asks you out on 'that' night. I didn't know she has no idea about what's going on when festival comes up."

"That was when I entered." Said Anko. "Temari started to ask why you was having hard time at your every birthday. I told her censored version of your story. I hope you're not angry?"

"No, Temari is Gaara's sister. I trust her as much as I trust him." Answered blond junchiriki.

"After that…well….she got pissed off."

"Saying in light manner of course." Added Ayame and Anko nodded in agreement continued.

"So I said her the whole truth. About your special gender and true reason after all of this. We argued a little, she asked why nothing has been done and when she heard about it… she stormed to Hokage office. "

Naruko's eyes widen. Why Temari-san, Suna representative, would be so pissed about it?

"According to what Shizune-san said to me, Temari-san was ready to attack Hokage" added Ayame making Naruko eyes widen even more. Attack on Baa-chan?

"I heard they talked about Tsunade agreed to let her try."

"Let her try what?" asked Naruko not really getting what her stepsis was talking about.

"To let her try save you." Answered Ayame making Naruko mouth open.

"And to tell you the truth, she done it. At the midnight, she came with you on her back." Added snake mistress. " And I won't hide it from you, she was really, really angry. She was so pissed that she decided to take care of Krigaya alone."

Naruko's world started to shatter. This can't be happening. Is Temari's dead?! No, this can't be happening! What will Gaara say when he'll find out!?

"But Anko didn't let her. She decided to go after her." Said Ayame with proud in her voice. "Even though she was scared, she put on her old armor and rushed to help her."

"Armor?! _That _Armor?!" asked Naruko surprised as she looked at Anko.

"Yes but that's not important." Answered Anko looking down. She squeezed Naruko's hand and looked at her. Now was coming hard part. Her voice starter to shatter and her eyes started to burn. Ayame looked confused. Something wrong…Horribly wrong. " The battle was hard. To tell you the truth, we were losing. There were almost ten guys, every each of them big like boulder with monstrous strength of bull. We like ragdolls, we couldn't do a thing. Then, until I knew they got Temari. Everything was going on so fast that I didn't even got time to react. Till I realized, I saw Temari was lying dead under me."

All the girls were shocked. It was the first time they saw Anko acting like that. Her voice was empty, it lacked it's usual goofiness, it lacked everything they knew about her. She felt pity for herself, like a trash, she was ashamed by something, but for what? Anko looked at Ayame and then at Naruko and sighed. _Now comes the hardest._ Thought Anko.

"I was on lost position. I was worn out of charka and beat up like a pulp. I couldn't move and… and…"_C'MON, SAY IT! SAY IT ALREADY!_"I loosened up the seal."

Both Naruko and Ayame froze, like in photography. They looked at Anko with a gaze that said 'I don't believe you', but as Anko looked at them with pleading look, both of the girls understood that she wasn't lying.

"But…earlier you said…" started Ayame.

"I know" sighed Anko bringing her head down. "But…situation was hard. There was more of them and were fucking stronger than both of us. When they got Temari-san…something broke in me. Mere thought that I will die and leave you two…that bastard used as a slip chance to finally be free. " she looked at them. Ayame was looking at hear a with a slight disappointment while Naruko looked away. "I Got nuts. I let him overcome me and until I realized… I couldn't go back but …"

"You promised" hissed Naruko. They looked at her and Naruko looked at Anko with gaze that was mix of disappointment, anger and helpless emptiness. "You promised it me and Aya-nee! You promised it to Shizu-nee, Ero-sennin and Baa-chan! YOU FUCKING PROMISED!"

"Naruko…"

"You said that we're sisters, because we're the same! I got Kyuubi and you got the Seal! You were my heroine! Just like you, I promised I will never use my power! That I will remain on my own strength to protect those who I love! YOU TAUGHT ME THAT!" shouted angry blond jinchuriki. She leaned on Anko and started to beat her chest with her fists. Her hits were weak and desperate. She cried and yelled. "YOU PROMISED IT TO ME!"

Snake mistress looked first at Naruko and then at Ayame, which closed her eyes. Anko heart was breaking. She make her little step-sister cry and her love disappointed. She didn't wanted it. She carefully hugged Naruko and let her head rest on the blondes head.

"Naruko, I know it. I know what I promised. I know how it looks like but… I felt so helpless back there. "she tell hugging her tighter. She started to cry "He said that when I'll die, he'll take care about you. Single mind flashed through my head, how he hurt both of you. I couldn't stand it, you know? I couldn't let him do it. For your sake, your and Aya-chan, I was ready to give up my life without hesitation. Naruko, I know you hate me but I know, Aya-chan know and you know, that I would never do a thing to hurt any of you. Ever. I love you sweetie. I really, really love you, with my whole heart. "

Naruko stopped hitting her. Anko was letting her tears fall on the blondes head, her whole body trembling. _C'mon…say something! Please! I beg you!_ That was when Ayame came closer and hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry girls." Said Anko letting tears flow. "I'm so sorry."

***Few hours later***

Temari felt rays of sun hitting her shut eyes. She was covered with something warm and puffy. Her whole body was giving her pain. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. First thing she saw was ceiling above her. She looked around. It was bright room with yellow painted walls, there were simple cushions and clothes on the chair. She could see her black kimono and red obi and some baggy pants and t-shirt, she also saw her fan near the desk. She tried to get up but she felt a rushing pain in her ribcage so she only sat in the bed and looked on herself. Down to the waist she was bandaged. Was she really in that bad condition? Doors open and she saw Naruko coming in. She wore her orange pants, baggy T-shirt and jacket on her shoulders. Her hands were crossed under her breasts and she looked at her carefully, like she was analyzing her. Temari could see traces of tears on her whiskered cheeks. She cried?

None of them said a word, Temari waited for younger blonde to tell something while Naruko looked at her, waiting for something. As next minute passed, Temari decided to speak up.

"Naruko, listen, I…"

"Why?" Temari stopped. Naruko sat at her bed and looked at her with fierce gaze. " I want to know. Why you did this?

Temari opened her mouth already but couldn't find words. Now she realized she didn't know why she did it. She asked herself the same question as she looked down. What was dream and what was reality back then? Did she really died in the warehouse? Did all these thing really happened?

"Tell me Temari-san why you did this?!" asked once more younger girl. "We're not close friends, we briefly talk with each other. So why?"

Finally, Temari looked up, straight in Naruko's ocean blue eyes. She finally knew what to say.

"When I first saw you, briefly before the Chunin Exams, I though you're just hyperactive knuckleheaded, annoying girl. As time passed, I thought youre more dangerous than I thought, hell, you defeated that Inuzuka boy and Hyuuga. Hell, that was something. But when you fought with Gaara… it was something different. I wondered 'From where that brat got soo much power? She looks so fragile yet, she's stronger than Uchiha!'. I watched whole battle in amazement and when you broke Shukaku…I was shocked. You, genin, kunoichi, fragile and thin, hyperactive and goofy, Naruko Uzumaki…beated my brother."

Naruko blushed a little. She remember that battle, it was hard but she made it. For the first time in her life she done something big and that was the same time when she felt she's not alone. She also understood that one bad step and she also could be a monster but thanks to her friends, she was saved from this fate. Temari looked down and sighed,

"Before that battle Gaara was a monster. Since eight, he was killing with cold blood. He didn't cared about other people, he cared only about his own survival. I lived in fear everyday, in fear that my own brother, that my otouto will kill me in my sleep. When he was angry he used me and Kankuro as puppets at which he could unleash his rage without hesitation." Suna kunoichi looked in the window. Orange sky with sun slowly hiding after the horizon. "It was the day similar to today. I was cleaning my fan in my room. Kankuro was out for some part to his puppets. Gaara barraged through the front door. He started to scream. He was angry, really angry. I jumped quickly to lock the doors but I wasn't fast enough. He came to my room and closed the door behind him."

Naruko listened her story in awe. It sounds so familiar. Yet, so impossible. Temari clenched her fists as strong as she could.

"Everything happened so fast. I don't know when, but I was pinned by his sand to the floor and he was above me. I was scared, terrified. I couldn't move, couldn't scream…and…he…"

Naruko leaned closer to suna girl and squeezed her hand lightly. "Temari-san….did you were…"

"Yes. Gaara raped me that day."

Lonely tears dropped from her eyes. It was shock for Naruko. She always saw Temari as a rock, something that can't be moved. She always was emanating with such strong and confident aura. She always wanted to be so sure about herself like Temari was, she was mesmerized by her. Now, she find they are so similar.

"He continued to do this for few months. But it all stopped. Thanks to you." Temari turned her head to Naruko and smiled.

"Me?" asked surprised girl.

"Yes, You. That day when you defeated Gaara, you changed him. " answered Temari smiling and wiping her tears with hand. " Since that day he's not lusting for blood anymore. I remember it like it was yesterday. I came with Kankuro to visit him. Baki-sensei said that he changed so we decided to check him. When we arrived, he was so calm. So peaceful. We talked a little and then he said that he wants to apologize for everything he did to us. He looked at me with those eyes, sad and desperate lonely eyes and I knew. I knew that my little otouto was back. That I got my little family back. Since that day, I saw you as heroine Naruko. You were always cheerful and looked happy, you always smiled and acted like nothing could change it. I treasured your image as my goal. I wanted to be like you, happy despise all these terrible things."

"Wow… I…. I didn't knew." Said Naruko totally caught off guard. She was admired by someone? Well, Konohamaru admired her but it was something different, it was like sensei-student line. Here, she was admired as whole person, she never felt like that before. She lowered her head blushing madly.

"When I heard about your story… I got mad. You saved me from this hell, while you still lived in it and what's worse, it was happening for you through whole life. I just couldn't stand it and… I decided to save you." she resisted for a moment. She didn't knew if she should say it but something told her that if she won't said it now, she'll regret it later. "I couldn't stand and watch the person who I love suffer."

Naruko titled her head. Slowly, very slowly. She looked at Temari with her shocked big cerulean blue glassy eyes and saw the same look that Anko gave her when she found her in classroom few years ago. Sight full of warmness, love and trust that will never expire. She said those word after all these things? She almost died and yet, she still said it.

"Temari-san….you…you really mean it?"

"I know all about you and I don't care about it." she started making Naruko mouth open her mouth.

Temari put her most beautiful smile and let the next tears fall from her eyes.

"I love you Naruko Uzumaki. I really do."

That confession was enough for Naruko. She jumped to hug suna kunoichi neck and started to cry on her shoulder. She felt how her warm and strong arm surround her stomach and how older girls deepen the embrace. She patted her back calmly.

"Shhh. It's all right, it's all over now." She whispered.

"I…I don't know what to say...nobody done something like this for me." She said with shaky voice.

"Well, I'm happy I'm special then." Chuckled suna blonde.

Naruko loosened the embrace and took her hand from older girl arm so she could look in her eyes. They froze and looked in each other eyes. Their faces close enough so they could fell each other breath. Little by little, distance between their faces fade and till they realize….doors opened and Anko came in with a big grin on her face. Both girls froze and after few seconds both blushed from embarrassment and Naruko jumped from Temari, making Anko laugh.

"Oops, bad timing I see, hehe. Sorry that I disturb you two but Tsunade-sama have something to say as everyone are awake. As soon as we're done you two can continue cuddling, kay?"

"WE WEREN'T CUDDLING!" they shouted in unison making Anko laugh harder and go out from the room. As door closed, they looked at each other and giggled a little.

"Naruko, I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me get up? I'm still sore and I can hardly move by myself."

Younger blonde nodded and she helped Temari to get up from the bad. For Naruko's lucky, Temari wore at least some shorts so she wasn't completely naked. She helped her put her black kimono and red obi and whey they were ready, they came out.

In salon were Ayame, Anko, Shizune and Tsunade. Anko and Tsunade were sitting on the couch while Shizune and Ayame stood after them. NAruko looked especialy at her godmother. She looked totally worn out and she guessed but her beauty jutsu still wasn't working perfectly, she could se wrinkles on her chin and under her eyes.

"How are you feeling Naruko?" asked Tsunade.

"Fine Baa-chan, just little sore and things."

Answered youngest blonde. Sannin nodded and sighed.

"Official version looks like this: Kazuha Kirigaya got drunk and he pissed some rouge ninjas. He started to run and in the end, he ran into warehouse. Rouge shinobi group was commanded by Kunoichi using Tessenjutsu. They were battling, everyone was killed excluding kunoichi which ran away. No traces, no evidence, nothing left. You're safe."

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama." Said Temari bowing lightly. Tsunade smiled and got up.

"I already sent Katsuyu to your brother so you have one more day off. I told him I give you some C-rank that required your skills at using Futton jutsus. The same goes for all of you, each of you have few days off to recover. Now, let's go."

"Where? It's evening already." Asked Ayame.

"I have something to show you. All of you."

***Konoha streets.***

Six woman walked through streets. Temari walked with Shizune and Tsunade while Naruko and her stepsister walked behind them, older hold younger one's hands. Temari looked through her shoulder on Naruko. She was frightened, her head was spinning and she was looking in every direction, feared that she'll be attacked.

"She's still afraid." Said Temari under her nos.

"And she'll be for long time." Said Shizune. " Naruko-kun was always frightened few days after hunting. She'll calm down after few days."

"Good to hear." Said Temari. She was silent for a while but then she remembered something "Hokage-sama, I forgot to ask earlier, but what if Naruko is pregnant or if she knocked up some girl?"

Tsunade looked down and tightened her fists.

"You see…it's impossible for her."

"What do you mean?" asked Temari. She thought that after all this mess she gone through Naruko will be finally living in peace. Now what?

"Naruko is sterile. She can't be knocked up and she can't knock up anyone."

_No…not this…._ She looked through her shoulder once again, on that blonde girl. She couldn't stop tears in her eyes. So all that fight was pointless? She fought for nothing? Shizune placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Temari-san, listen, I know how you feel. You think that all your hard work was meaningless, that effort was for nothing but believe me, it was worth it….all of it."

"Please, don't talk about it anymore with anyone." Asked Tsunade. "We don't want to remind Naruko about it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She answered as she wiped her tears.

They walked through streets until Tsunade stopped. How many years has it been?

"It's here gals." She said as she walked inside old living complex. Each of five girls looked at each other and every each of them shrugged shoulders, none of them got idea why blond sannin came here. They just walked after her. Old Sannin suddenly stopped before old doors with rusted knob. She performed some handsigns and placed the hand on the doors. Seals erupted on the doors and they flashed, revealing shiny new doors.

"Naruko, I'm sorry that nobody told you about it but Sarutobi-sensei decided it'll be the best if you find out when you'll be sixteen." Said Hokage as she opened the doors.

They all walked in. As Temari walked in, she was surprised. This apartment looked weird. Just like somebody was rushed from her before they came in. They were now in living room, red couch, few simple furnitures and little library, in the little table in the center was newspaper and book with inserted bookmark and glasses after juice. On the walls she could see many portraits of woman with violet eyes and long red hairs and man with spikey blond hair and ocean blue eyes. On many photography's, they were together, only on few they were separate. Ayame and Shizune couldn't believe it. So Naruko….

"What is this place?" asked blond Jinchuriki.

"This is your real home Naruko. This is where your parents lived." Answered Tsunade.

"Really? That's Kushina-san and Minato-san flat?" asked shocked Ayame.

"You knew them?" asked Anko.

"Yeah, I was just little girl back than but I remember her" answered Ayame " I never thought that Naruko could be her daughter!"

"Wait… so Naruko is Yondaime and Red-Hot Blodded Hanabero daughter?!" asked Anko as she looked at her little stepsis. "Wow, I never expected that my little girl is…my idol…daughter…". Everyone became quiet as they observed her.

Naruko came closer to one of many photography's. Woman and man from the picture were holding their hands, while free one were placed on woman stomach, she looked to be pregnant. They both were smiling. Naruko traced the glass before photo with her hand, taking off dust on it. They were her parents and this photo, her mother was pregnant with her. They looked so happy, such warmness emanated from this one photography. So many feelings. Blond girl felt how new tears start to gather in her eyes.

"Otou-san…Kaa-san…"

Those words. Words she thought she'll never get a chance to tell to their real parents. And even though it was just photo, they were here. She could feel their presence.

"I know you are shocked Naruko but please, listen to me." Asked Tsunade as she placed a hand on younger girl shoulder. Naruko looked at faces of her parents while everyone looked at young jinchuriki.

"Why did they did this to me?" she asked. " Why they sealed Kyuubi in me?"

_Damn it Naruko. From all possible question, you asked me about this? Kami must hate me. _Sighed Tsunade. She took her hand from her arm and sat on the red couch.

"I thought you will ask me about it later but maybe that's better. All of you deserve to know why Naruko is who she is. And don't walk away, Temari-san. What you did yesterday grant you permission to know."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Thanked suna kunoichi bowing.

"Let's start from the beginning, so everyone could understand it" Started Tsunade as she took deep breath and closed her eyes. Ayame and Shizune sat at Tsunades sides while Anko and Temari leaned against the wall, Naurko was still looking on the photos "I will start from First Great Ninja War, where Konoha under leadership of my grandfather, Hashirama Senju, formed an alliance with Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure was powerful village and Uzu no Kuni was powerfull country, it main weapon was fuinjutsu, they were strongest among all villages thanks to their sealing tehniques. Alliance was made when Mito Uzumaki, my grandmother became Hashirama's wife. She was most powerful Kunoichi that lived so far. She was so powerfull that she sealed Kyuubi inside herself and became the Jinchuriki. Years passed and when Mito became old and wrinkled, it was decided that new jinchuriki must be created. Sadly, only blood of Uzumaki clan was powerful enough to do this. From Uzushiogakure came young girl that was chosen to be new jinchuriki. That girl was Kushina. Her uniqe chakra, the same as Mito-baachan, was perfect for the new host. And so, when Mito-baachan passed, Kushina became second Jinchuriki of Kyuubi."

"So mom was jinchuriki…" muttered Naruko.

"Yes, she was. And she lived the same hard life as you. They was hunting after her, she was kidnapped and used as tool, as a weapon. But she kept on. She was strong willed person. At the beginning, they laughed from her hair, they were red and with her round and putty face, she was called Tomato. But she also got nice temper. As she started to beat boys who picked on her, she gained new nickname, Red-Hot Blooded Habanero. There was day when she was kidnapped by Kumo-jonin. They planned to take her out from Hi no Kuni and use her as Kumo Jinchuriki but… someone saved her."

"Minato-san, right?" asked Ayame.

"Yes, Minato saved her and killed those jonins. She asked how he found her. He answered 'By your hair. They are beautiful ' It was the night when your mother felt in love with your father. Shortly after this, Uzushio was destroyed. Whole country was destroyed by united nations. "

"Why?" asked Naruko.

"As I said earlier, Uzushiogakure was most powerful village thank to advanced high-leveled Finjutsu. Village was so powerful that it could conquer all nations without sweat. Many countries united and destroyed the country, robbed their mysteries and killed those who lived in it. Suddenly, Kushina became last living Uzumaki and she was forced to CRA…"

"CRA?" asked confused Anko.

"Clan Restoration Act. It let those who are chosen, marry as many people and have as many children as he or she wants, until clan won't be rebuild." Answered Tsunade. " But Minato once again saved her and said the he'll marry Kushina . Few years later, Kushina got pregnant with Minato and they were expecting you, Naruko. But…here it becomes really messy. Jinchuriki pregnancy is harder and more troublesome than normal. As baby grow, seal that keep beast inside is getting weaker and when woman gives a birth, seal is so weak that the beast can easily break free, also, jinchuriki pregnancy is 10 months long."

_Happy new year, huh Kushina-san? _Joked Anko in her mind chuckling a little.

"So when October came and Kushina was ready to give birth, she was taken to special cave guarded by anbu and seals to give birth while Minato was keeping seal shut . After whole night of stress, pain and yells, you were born Naruko. It was the happiest moment in your parents life. Sadly, it didn't lasted long. Inside the cave appeared Masked Man. He killed everyone, leaving only you and your parents alive. He took you as a hostage. He was ready to kill you but your father saved you but in the same time, enemy kidnapped Kuhsina and released the Kyuubi. Minato fought with beast and with masked man a long fight. But in the end, both your parents decided that Kyuubi must be sealed back and they decided that you, their daughter, most valuable miracle in their life, will be next jinchuriki. They sacrificed themselves to seal fox inside you. Until they died, they told Saruto-sensei their last wish, to announce that Naruko is new jinchuriki, so village could treat you like a heroine. That's your story Naruko. "

Nobody said a thing. Everyone stared at Naruko, who was still mesmerized by photos.

"This apartment…nobody came here since Kushina walked off to give birth." Said Tsunade as she stand up and walk to her goddaughter. " Jiraya sealed this apartment and we together decided that this will be your new home when you will be old enough." She place her hand on her shoulder, making Naruko look on her. " Till they died… they prepared room for you."

Tsunade guided Naruko through the flat to wood doors, where stood colorful kanji with her name.

"Come on in. We will wait."

Young girl gulped and turned the knob and entered her room. She found green walls with painted animals. On the floor was green blanket that was imitating meadow. There was baby bed with red little blanket and stuffed nine tailed fox inside and little book with a sign 'My baby album'. In the corner was also basket with toys and few sets of diapers and little drawer with baby clothes. Her heart throbbed. For the first time in her life, she really missed her parents. She always thought that they left her because she was different but here, today, she found out that they didn't left her, what's more, they gave her life, they sacrificed their lives so she could live. They were waiting for her for ten months and when they finally became complete family, they were forced to separate. She took stuffed fox from her bed and squeezed it. She could feel motherly warmth from this little stuffed animal. Her knees have in and she started to cry and yell. So many years, so many lonely nights, so many times she cried herself to sleep, cursing her parents for what they did to her. She hated people who gave her life and today she find out they valued her more than their own lives. Her, few hours old baby.

"Otou-san…Okaa-sna…I'm so sorry"

***Outside Naurko's Room***

Ayame and Shizune were sitting on the sofa while Anko looked at photos and Tsunade was slowly checking living room.

"So Naruko will now live here?" asked Ayame blond Kage.

"Yes, there's everything that young girl like her will need." Answered Tsunade blowing off some dust from commode." I'll call some electrics to check if installation is ok and it's all set, of course there must be done some cleaning but that will not be a problem for her. As time will pass, she will slowly discover her legacy, legacy of Uzuamki Clan. In the next year, she'll gain status of clan leader and she''ll get her clan compound. Minato and Kushina planned to move there when Naruko will be older."

Temari walked through glass door on balcony and looked at the village. Leafs were dancing on the wind, taking a bath in orange sunrays. She felt tired. Feeling that her battle was pointless still haunted her mind but as she heard a history that lies behind Naruko.

"Too much for one day." She sighed as she scratched her head. Behind her came Anko and patted her on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Confuesd." answered Temari.

"I know, right? I didn't expected to my little girl to be last Uzumaki, that she's legacy of this ass kicking clan, what's more, she's Yondaime daughter! " said excited woman. "Damn, I feel proud that I raised my idols child."

"Good for you." Sighed Temari. Anko put off her goofy mask and waked closer to the girl.

"What's wrong? You should be happy." Asked worried snake mistress. Temari thought for a minute, she couldn't find right words.

"How can I be happy? I fought for her freedom, for her bright future with family and now… I'm finding out that she's sterile. "

_So that's your problem? _Asked herself snake girl.

"I…you know…. For a minute… I was really happy that Naruko will be able to have children made by love, no rape. But now… I don't even know what to think." Added blonde as she looked on the village. "When came here yesterday morning, I loved that village. I wanted to buy a flat and live here. In few hours I learned that this village was making shit from Heroine that saved them sixteens years ago. Now… I don't know…"

"You're tired Temari-san. Let it all go for a while and enjoy her happiness." Said Anko as she squeezed her shoulder gently and opened glassed door. " Come back in, there is still a lot to talk about"

Temari looked at the village for a little while and decided to go back inside. When she entered living room, she saw that everyone was looking at Naruko. Girl stood with fire in her eyes at the center of apartment. Her ocean blue eyes were glassy and at cheeks she could see still shiny trace from tears. But there was fire. Blue fire of strong, iron will that will never change.

"I decided. I will learn my mother legacy. I will learn fuinjutsu and I will make my parents proud. I want to make 'Uuzumaki' name be once again powerful and respected, not only in Konoha but in all five nations."

"That's our girl" muttered Anko under nose as she embraced her lover with an arm. Temari was mesmerized by her. After all she gone through, her spirit never broke. That girl was something else...

"I won't give in. For my parents…my stepsister… my godparents and have friends… I WILL NEVER GIVE UP AND I WILL BE NEXT HOKAGE!"

* * *

><p>And here it is! Enjoyed? <strong>WRITE A REVIEW!<strong>

Once again, i want to thank all of you who supported me and helped me.

Like i said, only epilouge is left. After that a break and in october will be sequel.

**C'YA SOON!**


	10. Chapter X - Epilouge

And here it is! Last Chapter of **Genderless**. I want to thank all you who supported me and readed it, for all of you who helped me ( more or less. ).

Also, many of you were screaming about how stupid and useles Naruko is, that she was trained by Jiraya and didn't defended herself, many, many different rants about how crappy she is.

Little advice for all haters:

Don't like it, don't read it.

Simple right?

If rant will be continued, i will write answers on all your rants.

Thos who enjoy the story, Here's an Epilouge. **ENJOY**!

* * *

><p>"So, Temari-san came back to Suna?" asked Anko sitting at the counter.<p>

"Yeah, it looks like." Answered Ayame standing at the oven. " And it's better for her. She looked really worn out after all of this."

"I'm not surprised. It must been real hell for her." Sigh snake mistress. " I will never forget what she did for our little girl."

"Me to. She done something we couldn't do through all these years." Add Ayame as she looks over her shoulder on her fiancé.

Anko was looking in space, lost in her thoughts. She's not surprised. Since Kirigaya death, Anko was commonly found herself lost in her thoughts. She know why. She felt weak and fact that total stranger, in one night did more than they through all these years...

Ayame didn't admitted it but she also felt pity about it. How they looked now? Ayame few times dreamed about being mother of Anko children. If they couldn't even help their step-sis, would she will be ever able to be good mother?

"You don't have to beat yourself so much girls" said Teuchi as he entered the bar. He smiled like always, looking at both of them. " You're both still young. You still have much time to improve yourself and learn."

"Thank you Teuchi-san but it isn't as easy as you say." Sigh Anko as she cross her arms under her breasts.

"I know but overthinking about it won't help you. And call me Otou-san, okay? We're almost family, right?"

_Heh, good old Teuchi-san. His unbreakable good humor is always making things look easier._

"Okay, Otou-san." Anko correct herself while smiling melancholy. She still find it weird and embarrassing to call Teuchi like that but that's how they are going be in near future for each other. Daughter and Father in law. Teuchi crouched to get something from under the counter and got up, holding frying pan.

"Ayame, can you get me some noddles? They're in the storeroom." Asked old man. Ayame nodded her head and disappeared inside the bar. Teuchi looked at Anko more firmly and put the pan on the oven.

"How is Naruko now?" asked old man. " I didn't saw for the last few days."

"She's training like crazy now." says kunoichi "After she found out about her legacy, she read scrools and books about her clan past, about her parents apst and sshe study new jutsus. She also changed, she's now stronger not only in body but in mind."

_It looks like after she found out about her past and legacy, she changed._ Said Anko in her mind. _She mentioned about becoming Hokage when she was little but together with Ayame, we were sure that dream died with time. It looks like information about her parents gave her moral boost and revived that dream. It's good for her. She will maybe open a little more and now, as Kirigaya is dead, situation will change for better. It can't be worse after all._

"She's more open and confident. It's good to see her like that. Normally she would cry in her room for few days and won't go out. I'm happy for her." said Anko with sadness in her voice. Teuchi sighed in relief.

"I know. My heart was aching every year but now, I fell more at peace knowing that our Little kunoichi is getting better.."

None of them said a word for a while.

"Anko-chan, both you and Naruko are more similar than you think." He starts breaking silence. His friendly and goofy mood disappeared, he was serious now " Both of you were picked up by the village and you found each other. At start I didn't liked idea that both of you were together as lovers, you and my daughter. I never believed in the rumors they told about you but I couldn't completely ignore them either. I was feeling like looser. I thought I was probably wrong parent because Ayame loved a girl."

_I knew that Teuichi is tolerant but I also knew he was having hard time when Ayame told him about us. I'm not surprised but still, it hurts me a little. _

"But when I saw you both one night… all my worries disappeared. I understood that you truly love each other. Naruko will also someday find her love, and I wouldn't be surprised if her love was the person who saved her life and accepted her."

"Why you tell it to me?" asked Anko. She was sure that Teuchi will scold her but now she didn't knew what to expect. Teuchi turned around. He was serious but still, in his eyes she could find a glimpse of his usual happiness.

"Don't beat up because you think you were bad parent figure for her. She loves you both beyond anything and she will never tell you that you should do it long time ago. She'll never tell it to any of you. "

_He's right. _She thinks. _He's right and I know it. Still, I find it hard to believe. It's not the same at all, Teuchi. Me and Naruko are similar but not counting my cursed mark, I was normal woman. Naruko isn't and I doubt she'll ever be. She'll never have kids, never have loving husband. She'll be alone. I know what you're trying to say. You think that as I was accepted by Aya-chan and now we're almost married, you think that Temari-san will come back to Konoha and will stay with Naruko, giving her love. Naruko isn't stupid. She doesn't work like that anymore. Temari isn't also stupid. She loves Naruko but i doubt she'll come back to Leaf and be Naruko love, afterall, i'm sure that girl want to have children. If she will be with Naruko, she'll only gain pain. I would also want for both of them to be happy together but it won't happen..._

"Okay." Answers Anko as she gets up. " I need to go, I have few things to do. I will pick Ayame ,like always, at the evening."

"Thank you very much, Musume."

_Musume… you really… _snake mistress smiles a little and look above her shoulder on him.

"Arigatou, Oto-san. "

As she walks thought the streets, she notice gentle, cold wind that make leafs on the street dance in the air. But not all of them. One, lonely yellow leaf was still laying on the street. It was little and fragile, it should be easily taken by the wind but it wasn't . She kneeled, took the leaf in her hand and looked. She stayed like that for a long time, finally, she got up and waited. Waited for the next blow of the wind. When she felt it, she let the leaf go and observed how wind takes it high in the sky, how lonely leaf join his companions.

_But maybe...maybe i'm wrong about her..._

***Sunagakure, Evening***

"There's something off Gaara."

"I know. You also noticed?"

"Yeah, it's not something that you can overlook."

Both Sabaku brothers were now in Kazekage office, they sat on the opposites sides of younger redhead desk. It was late hour and they were alone.

"Since Temari came from that mission to Konoha she act's weird." Said Kankuro. " She commonly space out, she doesn't pay attention as she used to and she also have nightmares."

"She always moan Naruko name, right?" ask young kage and his brother nod. "I asked Hokage about this but she told me that she can't tell me anything. She only told me that nothing wrong happened and Temari done something great for the village and that she should come back to normal with time."

"But it's not normal Gaara. I's not like I don't respect Hokage as a healer, she's the fricking best but I'm worried." Answer puppeteer as he cross his arms on his chest. "Something happened in Konoha and both Temari and Godaime are silent about this."

Gaara sigh and close his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and turned around. "I don't want to ask Naruko but I think I'm forced to."

"You think that will help?"

"Temari-nee moans her name in sleep. It must mean something. I will send her a message right away."

"Don't!"

They both look at the doors and find their sister. She looks unusual. Her eyes almost beg to not send this message.

"Please Gaara, don't send any message."

Blonde kunoichi came closer and took free chair as she sat next to Kankuro. She looked flustered and fragile. It only gave her brothers another reason to worry.

"Why he shouldn't?" asked Kankuro. "Sorry Temari-nee but we're worrying about you. You're not yourself since you came back from Konoha."

"It's nothing guys. Nothing to worry about." Answer Temari smiling wriggly.

"It is something" Gaara leans through the desk and look at her. "My older sister space out, moan in her sleep and act not like her. All of it started when you came back. Something happened but you don't want to tell us about it."

"Temari-nee, we just want to know why you're acting so weird. We want to help you if it's possible, that's all. " add brunette boy as he look at blond girl.

Temari look at them , fighting with her thoughts. After a while, she sighs and lean in the chair.

"But please, don't judge me and don't interrupt me until I'm done, okay?

***Hokage Office, in the same time***

Tsunade was signing another document. She was having tons of papers to do sign but that wasn't what bothered her the most. She still couldn't forget that night, night when Shizune done something she never thought she'll do.

***Fox hunting night, Anko and Ayame apartment***

"Tsunade-sama?! What's wrong?" asked Shizune crouching by Tsunade leg and looking at her mentor, who covered her face with hands.

"I failed." She finally spit out. " I failed you so much Kushina."

Shizune stood up and hug Tsunade tightly, letting woman cry on her shoulder. She never saw her master in so much pain.

"I failed my brother, I failed the love of my live, I failed my grandmother legacy, I failed my friend and failed my goddaughter!" shouted Tsunade, her voice muffled by Shizune arm. " I'm the worst! I don't deserve Hokage title and I don't deserve to live! "

"Tsunade-sama…please, don't talk like that" beg Shizune.

"But it's truth! I don't deserve to live! I should die! I'm terrible woman, nobody would cry after me!"

*SLAP*

Tsunade found herself on the ground, her cheek stinging and her apprentice above her, with tears in her fierce eyes and hand in the air. She never saw Shizune acting like that. She was always quiet and calm. What happened?

"Shizune…"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" hissed angry blackhaired woman. " There are hundreds of people who would cry after you! Jiraya-sama, Naruko, Sakura, Ayame-san, Anko-san, all your friends…but especially ME!"

As she finished, she broke and started to cry as she felt on the floor.

"You're everything for me, Tsunade-sama, you're not only my sensei but someone more! YOU CREATED ME! I owe you everything! And I can't stand when you think about yourself so low!"

"Shizune…"

"NO! I'M TALKING NOW!" interrupted younger girl almost immediately. "I can't stand when you always tell you will die in loneliness, loved by nobody! THIS ISN'T TRUE! I LOVE YOU TSUNADE-SAMA! I love you despise your alcoholism, your gambling addiction but I can't stand you're self-pity! Why you think so low about yourself?! You save human lives! You heal them and you are now Hokage! And still, why see yourself as failure that shouldn't happened?!"

Tsunade sit up and look at her. For the first time in their relationships, they turned the sides. Tsunade couldn't find any word for her.

"I told you already. " she say. " I failed Nawaki, I failed Dan, I failed Kushina and Minato, failed Naruko , failed Jiraya and Sarutobi-sensei. I failed so many times. I done so many mistakes and yet, I'm Hokage. I don't deserve this title. I done so many things, I was almost ready to help Orochimaru, only to see their faces. If you didn't showed up there with Naruko and Jiraya…I don't know what would happen. I also failed you. I never acted like and adult, more like a some kid on sugar rush, and my sugar were sake and hazard. Truth is if not you, I would lost myself long time ago. I'm such a pity sensei. "

"Tsunade-sama, please, stop it." Plead Shizune as she get up and brush the tears with sleeve of her kimono " You are right. I expected something else when we met. I expected adventures that's true and I expected something more after Legendary Sannin. I can't deny it." She walk past Tsunade, which still look like sad dog but listen carefully "You can tell me I lost best time of my life when I hanged out with you but… If somebody gave me a choice between all these years with you or normal kunoichi life…I would choose you. Without any hesitation."

After those words, Ayama came in and with Shizune's help, they washed Naruko, leaving Tsunade in deep thoughts.

***Present Time, Hokage Office***

_We didn't talked about it anymore… but what she said to me is haunting me. Did she really mean it? I love her too…she's like daughter that I never got… and she resembles Dan so much..._

Tsunade truned around in her chair and looked at the moon. _What to do?_

Door to her office opened and Shizune came in, with another folder of documents.

"Tsunade-sama, here are documents that you asked for." Said Shizune as she came to her desk and put folder on it.

"Thank you Shizune." Answered Tsunade with little melancholy. Just as Shizune turned around to quit the office, Tsunade spoke.

"You know Shizune, I was thinking about what you told me."

Younger woman stopped. She now listened carefully, analyzing tone of her voice and her words.

"I remember every word you said. At first I thought you lost your mind. I'm much older than you, I could be your mother, not mentioning that we're both women. I wanted to tell you you're stupid that you fallen in love with someone like me. You are smart and clever girl and you know that I'm not the best life partner. I wanted to tell you that I would never lay a finger on my student and yet, we slept together when we got drunk as hell."

_Yeah… I remember… that was day when I promised myself to never drink again…_

"I tried to find out why you said this to me. And you know what?"

"…"

"I didn't found out."

Blond Kage got up from her chair, in her hand bootle of Sake.

"It reminds me of situation from sixteen years ago, when Kushina asked me do I want to be happy again. I answered yes but once again, as Kushina and Minato died and word about their child death came to me, I decided to left the village. I started to think that I'm cursed, because everyone who I love, sooner or later die. " Tsunade took a sip from a bottle and continued. " And yet, some stupid brat decided to come with me. I won't hide it but at start, you were trouble for me. I didn't liked you and I wanted to leave you at some random town but couldn't. You were all that connected with Dan. I never wanted to take care of you. I just wanted to lost myself and die in some alley because of too high level of toxins in my body. I wanted to drink myself to death. And yet I couldn't. When I was almost ready to order my last bottle, you came and took me from there. I called you names, I said many bad things about you, and yet you didn't listened but did what should be done."

_Tsunade-sama…it's…_

"You were more mature than me and you were mere teenager. I know you think I was asleep but I heard what you said that night."

Shizune's eyes widened. She always thought that Tsunade didn't knew about it. She said some really embarrassing thing that night.

"I thought you said it because you were angry for me but the tone you used to say it… you used it again week ago. When I connected all the dots, I understood. It doesn't matter what I will tell you. You're decided already and I won't change it. But I want to know one thing; If I'm really cursed, if there's a possibility that somehow you'll die because of this, are you still willing to be with me?"

Silence. No sound could be heard, only their respectful breaths. Tsunade was staring at Shizune's back, looking for some clue what young girl thinks about this. Finally, Shizune turned to her, so they could look in each other eyes.

"So?" asked blond Kage.

Younger one reached sake bottle and took it from her mentors hand. She took deep breath and rank all that was left in the bottle in one gulp, making slug sannin gasp I shock. As bottle was empty, Shizune slammed it on ground, approached her mentor and pinned her to the window. They looked in each other eyes for second and then, Shizune kissed her. Deep kiss, that transmitted all their feelings next to each other. Whey they were out of the breach, they broke at looked deep at each other eyes.

"I don't care about your age, position, gender or any other of these things. I want to be with you, even if it means I will be cursed too, I don't care." Said Shizune making older woman broke in tears.

"I promise I will make you happy, I swear." Say Tsunade with broken voice. "I swear on my life!"

"Just shut up and kiss."

Their lips crashed again but this time, Tsunade also deepened embrace, liking her newfound love teeth, pleading for access to her mouth. Shizune granted almost instantly and they started to battle with their tongues but Shiuzne was weaker. She couldn't handle alcohol too well so soon enough, Tsunade dominated the battle. They both fallen on the ground, breaking kiss to catch the breath.

"I Love you Tsunade."

"I love you too Shziune."

***Suna, Kazekage Office, in the same time***

Both boys were stunned. They didn't expected such a story from her sister. They could accept part about fox hunting, it was something believable. But that part about Naruko being Futanari, what's more, being sterile and all rest of these things….

"You expect us that we will believe you?!" shouted Kankuro. Brunette boy stood now next to his brother with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Guys, I know how it sounds but believe me, I'm telling you the truth." Beg Temari.

"Gaara, do you believe her?! "

Said Kage didn't told a word since Temari done telling her story. He got up slowly, his stoic, poker face didn't showed anything. He walked to the window and looked at the moon. They both waited for his opinion in silence. Minutes passed until…

"I believe you."

Both sibling looked at him in shock. Temari, because she couldn't believe that her brother understand her and Kankuro because he couldn't believe that his brother agreed with her.

"You done what was right Temari."

"You really believe her!? For real!?" ask puppeteer buy looking at his brother.

"Temari-nee wouldn't lie to us. If she tells us this has happened, then I believe her."

Knakuro groaned and walked away to the doors.

"I'm out, I'm going to sleep." He said as he closed doors after him.

Blonde girl looked at her brother. She found it hard to believe that Gaara trusted her.

"Gaara I… I promise I will try to get it out from my head." Promise Temari as she get up and come closer to him. "My distraction can have fatal consequences."

"It's okay. Do you want some days off, to clear your mind?" ask redhead boy.

"Nope. If I will have a time to think, I won't be able to forget about her. I must focus on something." She answer. "I'm sorry for all the troubles. I better go sleep too." She add as she start to walk to the doors.

"Temari-nee."

With her hank on the knob, blonde kunoichi turn around and look at her brother.

"It's good thing to think about somebody you want to protect." He says. "It's natural under some circumstances. Think about it."

"…I will".

***Few days later, Hokage office***

"I prepared documents that need to be signed immediately. You must sign them before the evening or council will be mad."

"Damn it, that paperwork keeps increasing with every minute!" complain Tsunade as Shizune put next, thick folder before her.

"Maybe if you would sign them instead of gaping on me, there wouldn't be any troubles." Said Shziune pouting and blushing at her mentor. In the same time Tsunade gaze was centered at Shizune's butt, that make older kage drool.

"But I can't keep my eyes of you, you know? What we did two days ago still comes back to my head." Sigh sannin making her secretary blush like tomato. " I can still hear your moans and cries. Music to my ears"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" shriek Shizune.

In a blink, Shizune found herself sitting at her mentors legs, her arms wrapped around blond kage neck.

"Don't tell me you didn't liked it." Said slug princess with a smirk.

"Well… I liked it." Admited Shizune, her face gaining even deeper shade of red.

"So what about a little reward, huh?"

"Like what?" ask shyly younger woman.

"If I will manage to sign all papers that are now on my desk, we will do it again, but this time, sober. What about it?"

"Wow"

Both of them turn their faces to doors to find Kotetsu, standing in the door frame with his mouth opened and blush on his cheeks. Shizune squeak in embarrassment and hide her face in Tsubade's neck, while blond Kage sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"There's a message from Kazekage-sama." Say slowly Kotetsu.

Tsunade give him a sign to come closer. Jonin handed the message walked of as Tsunade started to read it. Shizune looked at her blonde girlfriend and as she saw Tsunade's face brightened, she became curious.

"What happened?"

"Shizune, prepare for me few papers." Answered Tsunade with bright smile and happiness in her voice. Shizune was ready to get off from her but she found her waist in iron lock of Tsunade's arms. "But first, I deserve a little reward." Said sannin as her face came closer and kissed Shizune gently.

***Few hours later, Ichiraku Ramen***

"And then BAM! I slammed my fist in his guts. Mission complete!"

"I'm proud of you Anko-kun."

As usual, Anko was sitting at the counter and chatted with her love which leaned through and kissed her gently.

"Thanks Aya-chan. When you're free?" asked Anko as she blushed.

"I think at fourth, why you ask?"

"We must end preparing everything for the wedding."

"You're right, only two weeks left. " admitted Ayame as she looked at her lover eyes. " I can't believe that after those two weeks, I will be able to call myself Ayame Mitarashi."

"You're still sure that you want to take my last name?" asked worried snake kunoichi.

"Of course I am." Answer brunette "I'm proud of you and I want to be yours. Forever."

"Oh honey, don't talk like that." Say Anko as she lean through the counter and bring her face closer to Ichiraku waitress. Ayame love that look, those lust filled eyes looking at her with love and her devilish grin make her remember their first time. It was clumsy but it was the first time in her life she felt so complete. " I may not be able to stop and I will take you here and now."

Ayame smirked and answered on Anko flirt, wrapping her hands around her snake lover. "I wouldn't mind it."

As they're about to kiss, Shizune rush inside Ichiraku with loud gasp with TonTon in her arms. Both girls broke the embrace and look at her surprised.

"Something happened?" ask Ayame.

"Good news." Say Kage secretary between breaths as she give Anko a paper. Snake misstress eyes widdened as she done reading. _So...Teuchi-san was right...Damn old man! I need to talk with him later_. As fast as Ayame also done reading, she squeak from happines and hug her love, giving her fierce kiss.

"I can't believe it!" says Ayame as she looks at the document and after a while, hands it over to Shizune.

"I can't belive she's comming back." admitted Anko with wide smile. _Things may look better than i thought..._

"Anko-san, I need your help, I won't make it on time by myself." Beg Shizune.

"Coming right up!" says Anko as she runs to Shizune. "Aya-chan, if it's about preparations…"

"I understand. Go on, It can wait." Answer brunette smiling wide. Anko jump and kiss her love on the cheek, making waitress blush.

"You're the best sweetheart!" she say as they both run off." Don't tell Naru-kun about this!"

_This day couldn't get any better._

***Kazekage office, few hours later***

Temari entered Kazekage office. Her mind were still around Naruko but not as much, she now was able to complete missions without distracting herself at least.

"You called for me?" asked blond kunoichi as she stood before her brother. Gaara smiled at her, making his sister put on puzzled look. _Ok, what's going on? _

"You know I talked with Hokage-sama about what happened in Konoha." Started young Kage. "We discussed and we found ways to solve both of our problems."

_Problems? We actually have some problems with Konoha?_

"What kind of problems?"

Gaara opened drawer in his desk, took out some papers and handed them to Temari. Ash blonde read them, her eyes widened with every word she analyzed.

"Gaara…you're not serious, right?" asks Temari, her eyes widen in shock. Gaara get up and comes to his sister. With a warm smile on her face.

"I want your happiness. If you fell like it, I will let you go. Everything Is prepared already, you just need to say 'yes'."

_Really?! But… but…_

"But what about you guys?! I can't leave you here…"

"Temari-nee. I'm Kazekage and Kankuro is more mature than it looks. We will take care about each other. Don't worry about us. "

She hugged Gaara as tightly as she could, squealing from happiness and crying tears of joy.

"Thank you so much my Otouto. You have no idea how much it means to me." She said as she deepened the hug.

"No problem Nee-chan. Just be happy."

***Few days later, Konoha***

As sun started to hide behind the horizon, Naruko was walking thought the orange streets. With Anko and Kakashi help, she took all her things form her old apartment and moved to her parents flat. She started to study fuinjutsu and Uzumaki history, also she started to learn few of her family jutsus and she managed to unleash one weak charka chain. She changed her hair style. Her now long blond silky hair were put simple ponytail with help of black bandage. She was now coming from training grounds, she wore simple white t-shirt with her clan emblem and black pants. When she arrived to her living complex, she found cart full of boxes that was unpacking before the complex.

_New neighbor?_

"Hey guys." She shouted to people unloading the cart. "Who's going to move in?"

"Some important persona." Answered one of the mans.

"Yeah, some ambassador or something." Added the other one.

"Amabsador?" repeated puzzled girl. Suddenly, both her eyes were covered by pair of hands. She froze with fear. _No…impossible…_

"Guess who?" asked melodic voice. And then she realized. She knew that voice. That sweet, deep voice. The same voice that said so many things to her and the same voice that cried when they said goodbye. She touched with her hand one of those which covered her eyes. Those silky, gentle and yet, strong hands.

"No way…"

She turned around herself and found Temari, looking at her with smile and red cheeks.

"Hi Naruko-kun."

"Don't tell that you're moving in."

"Well, I am. What's more, were going to be roommates." Answered Temari with a blush.

"What?" asked shocked blonde. " But…how?!"

"Well, Anko-san said that here's one room left in you new flat and instead of renting apartment, we decided that I'll move in." answered Temari. "I'll stay here as Suna ambassador. My main job is to be advisor and voice of my village at your village but I'm also assigned to your team."

Naruko shouted in happiness as she hugged the girl in the waist, pulled her up and they started to spin around, making Suna Kunoichi scream.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BAKA!"

Wind blown through the streets, taking colorful leaves with him. As Temari looked at happy face of blond girl under her, surrounded in the colorful leaves, she knew she done right choice. Naruko finally put her down and they looked at each other with warm smiles on their faces.

New chatper has begun.

* * *

><p>"GENDERLESS, GENDERLESS, GENDERLESS"<p>

Little Naruko was sitting on the ground and crying, around her circle of children that were pointing at her with fingers and laughed from her. Why? Why they can't accept her?

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted loud, deep voice, in the next second, rock started to fly in air making all the kids run away from her. Naruko looked in the direction from which rocks flew. She found a girl. Blond girl in dark shirt and pants with a smirk on her face. Girl came closer to her.

"Hey, wanna play together?" she asked as she helped her get up.

"You want to play with me?" asked Naruko as she brushed her eyes with her little knuckles.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Temari.

"But...but I'm different." said sadly whiskered girl.

Temari took her hand and squeezed it, making Naruko blush and look at her.

"I don't care about it. You can even have six fingers at your foot, i like you for that who you are in person." answered Temari making Naruko cry with a smile on her face. "Now, let's play something!"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>GENDERLESS <strong>

**FIN**

* * *

><p>I promised that i will answer one important question when i will finish the last chapter.<p>

"Why did you decided to write a story about Futa that isn't lemon?"

I won't hide it, about Futanaris i found out first from hentai doujinshis. But as I searched about them, I found out they aren't only fiction. Hermaphrodites or intersex people, like some people call them, are real. They live in our world and they're real people with uncommon problems. They use surgeries, hormone therapies and clothing to identify with sex they feel mots connected too. And while it's common for plants or animals, cases of human with intersex were different. For a long time scientist were studying them and were checking how they work. If someone is curious about it, go on, wiki or google is your friend.

As I crossed and searched through different media, i found that many people think about Futa ( I'll use that term, it's shorter and such ) as about crazy sex machines with endless libido. While these people are normal, just like us. They fear, they love, they want acceptance. This is what "Genderless" and other FemFutaNaruxTemari stories will tell, about acceptance. And while in reality it looks different, i decided that Naruko will be little different from real hermaphrodite, both in body and in mind. I don't say i want more people like that but i want to tell that we shouldn't look at other person body, color of skin, hair or body build. We're all equal. We're all humans. And every each of us, deserve love and acceptance. I didn't wanted to hurt anyone, especially if someone similar Naruko read this.

So I hope you will keep on with the sequel and will see how Naruko starts to accept herself and make other people accept her with help of her friends and her beloved ones.

It's all for now if it's about **Genderless**.

If ya find some mistakes or want to help me with re-writing previous chapters ( mainly correcting), fell free to tell, i'm open for ya.

And if you're hater and want to complain, read next 'chapter'.

**See you guys in October!**


	11. Before you complain, read it

Ok, I want to explain few things:

Many of you bitched about Naruko as character. That she's weak girl, that she's lame kunoichi that needed to be rescued by weaklings like Anko or Temari ( lol, tokubetsu jonin and elite jonin are weaklings? Good joke sir ). That she's isn't natural, that first she's scared to death by the village and next time she wants to be Hokage. Some of also said I hate Naruto as male, which is total joke and they expected cool femfutaNaru and they got trash that's even worse then civilian. Someof you were or simple cowards or jerks, beacuse those words were published as an guest review.

What can I tell?

Naruko is main core of this stories. She's one of main characters but not main. She's complicated girl and her behavioral change will be explained as story will go forward. It's simple 'from zero to hero'. In incoming sequel, she's cooler and better, stronger, but still suffer mental trauma which she will overcome with time. She will also start hanging out with Temari and there is Anko and Ayame wedding, so it will be longer then first instalment. From the start this was supposed to be a series. Why this period of time? I used it already in 'Screw this' and as both stories have NaruxTemari parring, why not?

Also, I don't hate Male Naruto. I write also 'Screw' series and other story, 'Czerwień I Błękit' in my native language where he's pretty cool if ya ask me. It's not that I dislike male Naruto and wanted to do from Naruko here weakling girl that can't do anything alone. It's simple story 'from zero to hero' like I said earlier, and to change somebody as Naruko, she needs powerful drive, what can be more powerful drive for her than acceptance and love of her parents who died protecting her? And about Naruto as male, Naruto until Kage summit arc was good enough in terms of power and I understand his still new and more powerful power ups but it's too much. First KCM,ok, I get it, Biju mode, cool, he and Kurama works together, Sage Biju Mode, ok, still it's explained reasonable so it will pass. But lol, Rikudou Mode? New Rasengans from the ass? All possible elemental Rasengans thanks to the Biju? Sorry, not here. Kaguya arc is fucked up in my opinion and right now I can tell that I won't go with official War arc. Until Madara became Jubii Jinchuriki it was good enough and that's from where I will left official manga and do my own ending.

**'****Lol, she trained with Jiraya, why she didn't defended herself? You done from her a cumdump! etc'**

Fear. She was scared to the bone, she was scared to defend herself because she knew they would hurt her friend and step-family. She choosed to suffer if that would keep her family and friends safe. She isn't scared to fight with random vilians like Kisame, Orochimaru or Sasuke. Nope. And don't forget Kirigaya was Daimyo nephew and he decided if the village will get cash or not. It's more complicated.

Plus, if you are raped, THEN WHO YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE?! PRESIDENT?! NO! You're piece of meat, cumdup, trash! What you expected? That in the middle of rape she will stand up and tell "nah, I'm sore, c'ya" and walk away? Seriously?

**'****Lol, Kurama didn't done a thing to help her?!'**

And why he should? In original, Kurama didn't liked his containers, why he should help her if he hated her? Her suffering was pure entertainment for him plus, he knew they won't kill her or broke her mentally. He's the reason why she's still alive.

**'****Lol, how's it possible that she didn't broke mentally?'**

Strong will that comes from her Uzumaki bloodline and love to her friends and family. If ya don't get it but you're ok with original manga Naruto strong and his ongoing ultimate technique Friendship Talk-no-jutsu, something isn't right with you.

**'****LOL, SHE HATES THE VILLAGE BUT WANT'S TO BE HOKAGE, LOLOLOLO!11111'**

She hates the village = those who called her names/picked her up/hurt her. But not whole village is like that. Example? Ayame and her father, Kakashi, her friends from class, Konohamaru and his team, Anko, Suna sibllings. Also, as she told, she never thought that she was from clan and that her parents died protecting her. She thought that they left her on the street because she was different. But to her amazement, she found that they loved her even before she was born, that they loved her so much that they sacrificed their lives to protect few hours old girl. So for her parents, for her step-sisters, for her godmother and for her possible love, she wants to make the village better place.

**'LOLOLOLO, YOU'R ENGRISH SUCKZ!'**

Yes, i'm not going to deny it. My English isn't perfect but it's not my native language. English is universal but not everyone use it to communicate on daily basis. I decided to write 'Genderless' in English, because i knew it will have bigger audience if i would write in in polish.

I try to correct my mistakes, i read and correct those mistakes all the time but unless i find anyone to help me, sorry, that's all what i can do.

**'****LOLOLOLO, RANDOM HATE'**

**Just go be troll somewhere else.**

And simple advice for all haters, that will make your and my life easier:

**Don't like it? Don't read it.**

Thank you.


	12. IMPORTANT! AU Note - Poll opened

Okay, some people were leaking heavy venom on my PM inbox about this story after i published my letter to the haters. While some enjoyed the story and send kind words, thank you guys.

But you know what? I decided.

I opened a poll at which you will decided about 'Genderless' future.

Want a sequel? Vote for sequel.

Want a rewrite that starts before PTS? Vote for rewrite.

Want me to stop? Vote for it.

Poll will be closed first October and my decision will be published few days later. To vote, go to my profile.

Some may ask why I do this while I already said that there will be sequel. Well, after wave of hate and flame I thought about it and it's pointless to write a story that everyone will hate. It's only waste of time. I don't have anymore strength to argue with all the haters and my time Is also getting short with every year. I must slowly start to search some serious job and time is essence. I hope ya will understand.

EDIT: also thanks to the guy (of course, he send his 'review' as anonymous, i deleted that review,) who said, quote 'you're freaking polish jew who can't write properly. go back to school and learn language of english master race'.


	13. Poll is closed, Results and Big news

**Two things:**

**First**: Ok, i closed the poll. ( i know i said it will be until the end of September but i decided to finish it faster, since I'll need a time to write ).

**Results:**

**Write a Sequel. 73%**

Write a rewrite in PTS. 20%

Stop writing. 6%

So, people decided.

**There will be sequel in October**. (also, big thanks for few guys who said nice words about story and whole hate on me, thanks guys ).

I don't know how long it will be and where it's going to start but I promise you will get something helluva better.

**There's a second news today:**

As you know, my English sucks, that's the reason why people insulted me and called "Polish Jew who should be a slave of English masterace". 'Genderless' is full of mistakes I couldn't correct by myself and because of this, it didn't got as many readers as it could.

But there's a certain person who decided to help me. **kateg21** has offered help in fixing '**Genderless**' and also be a beta for **'Genderless Sequel**'.

Since there's so much happiness, with Revamp I decided to give you all some new content for old fic. New scenes, dialogues and few other things ( maybe even yuri lemon :3 )

First two chapters are already out in revamped versions and wait for your reviews, don't make us wait.

**Big thanks for help and support!**

So don't wait and dive in in new 'Revamped' version of 'Genderless'.

**GravityLoL and kateg21 says thank you and enjoy reading!**


	14. Bad news i think

That's probably last announcement before sequel release… Next one is going to be link for sequel…

Well…Situation seems pretty bad…

Since I announced Sequel release I was working on it and almost a week ago I send beta version of chapter ( just few pages of unfinished chapter ) to kateg21, my beta reader which corrected my mistakes and such. Since that week, him/her account on both mail, steam, and has became ….dead.

I was planning to start sequel at 10th October ( lol, Naruto/Naruko birthday ) and…well….it's still enough time to correct things but I can't stop a feeling that my current 'beta reader' will never show up again….If there would be longer time of her/his absence I'm sure that person would tell me, we talked almost every day and that person was very active on steam and on mails, was online most of the time…

No answers, no activity, no…nothing. Everything is dead.

That person send me some photos of himself/herself but three days ago I put them in google and guess what? There was plenty of them, many different sources and every with different account…

I don't know to be honest. Was I robbed from my work or is that was some cruel joke?

I know I shouldn't get stupid ideas or panic but that's how I'm starting to feel…

I don't know what to do. I didn't found any lines from my story here or anywhere but….well…

I was hoping that this time my story will really get some good correction and will look how it should….well… I was once again a fool…I will try to correct first chapter of sequel by myself and about rewrite of first part…official word will be said when I will release sequel…for now it doesn't look too bright…

At least I didn't send finished chapter but WIP ( almost half of the chapter has been redone since I send WIP so that's a lot of changes ) but still, it isn't pleasant feeling… if anyone wants to help feel free to talk to me but please…don't be like that person which I mentioned above…

I really don't do if for cash or something, it's hard work to write something like that, it's really hard to write in language which isn't native, to make people understand what I wanted to put into these lines…it's really hard work which I do and don't gain anything from it ( expect good word and such )…

I don't want to be paranoid but that's how it looks from pov and how I fell… sorry if I hurt anyone or something, I didn't wanted…

Mark 10th October as release date for '**Genderless II**'…

So…C'ya I guess…


	15. Sequel is out and Good news

s/10745583/1/Genderless-II

Revamping in progess, new chapter soon


End file.
